


To Become Whole

by Anonymous



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Flirting, Childbirth, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Discussion of Abortion, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grinding, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Brian, Omega Brian, Partying, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smoking, Spanking, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, sub brian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brian was royally fucked. He knew it when he met the loud mouthed, smoking (hot), blonde, alpha drummer named Roger Taylor. He knew it when he met the dramatic, vulnerable, brilliant alpha named Freddie Mercury. And He knew it when he met the reserved, sarcastic, and caring alpha named John Deacon and they formed a band and a family named Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brian was royally fucked. He knew it when he met the loud mouthed, smoking (hot), blonde, alpha drummer named Roger Taylor. He knew it when he met the dramatic, vulnerable, brilliant alpha named Freddie Mercury. And He knew it when he met the reserved, sarcastic, caring alpha named John Deacon and they formed a band and a family named Queen. You see, the three others were all alpha through and through. Even though Deaky got mistaken for a beta a good number of times. However, Brian May was an omega. It wasn’t something he was proud of. Logically, he knew it wasn’t something he should be ashamed about but then all those memories of school mates telling him omegas couldn’t be astrophysicists or good guitar players haunted him. So he lied, he lied to everybody except his family. He could easily pass for a beta anyway, he was built like a string bean. Not omegan at all. Roger had assumed he was a beta when they first met and Brian never saw a reason to correct him, nor Freddie or John. Everybody could think he was a beta, that was alright with Brian……..except that it wasn’t. Brian prided himself on his brain, he was smart and a good player dammed what anyone else said. His heart didn’t get that memo and quickly fell in love with his band mates. They formed a family that made his chest ache with sadness, he couldn’t ever do anything about it or else risk losing everything. So when the four moved into small flat they could barely afford together and tried to get any gig they could weasel into, Brian resolved himself to keep his status under firm lock and key. Take suppressants, use scent blockers, and don’t ever ever let the alphas know anything.

“My arms feel like they’re going to fall off!” Freddie huffed dramatically, collapsing onto the ratty couch.

“At least we’re finally done,” John sighed, sitting down on Freddie’s legs.

“You two didn’t even have to lift the bloody beds up the stairs!” Roger protested, lighting up a cigarette.

“Ugh,” Brian wrinkled his nose, glaring at Roger when he blew smoke at the guitarist’s face.

“Darling, mind if I have a drag?” Freddie asked hopefully.

“You wish mate, you stole my last pack!”  
Freddie rolled his eyes. “They didn’t taste that good.”

“Brian, are all our bags up?” John looked up at the man, knowing Roger and Freddie were going to get into an argument.

Brian’s eyes automatically flicked to the alpha, something that he always tried to fight. “Yeah, they’re in the rooms.”

“Great, I’m going to make some food,” John got off Freddie’s legs and Roger immediately took his place.

“Roger you arse, get off me.”

“No,” He said childishly.

“Anybody want some cheese toast?” John called from the kitchen, Brian could practically hear the smile in his voice as Freddie and Roger groaned.

“You and fucking cheese toast mate,” Roger complained.

Brian rolled his eyes fondly and went to unpack his more sensitive luggage. Mainly his heat suppressants, scent blockers and toys for the heats that would occasionally sneak through. The omega stared at his heat suppressants for a moment before he shoved everything in the back of his dresser. Brian turned to finish packing the rest of his things away when he heard a loud crash and cursing. He walked out quickly and put his hands on his hips.

“What the hell is going on?”

“He started it!” Roger yelled immediately, pointing at Freddie who was on the ground laughing.

“I broke my plate,” John said sadly, staring at the pieces of glass.

“I did not! Roger, the tit, pushed me!”

Brian looked at John, hoping the bass player would have some inkling of what was going on but John just gestured to his plate. “I liked that plate.”

“Yeah, I pushed you off because you tried to steal my cigarettes.”

“Well I wouldn’t have to if you shared,” Freddie replied sassily from his spot on the floor.

Brian rubbed his forehead. Sometimes he really wondered why he found the three idiots even remotely attractive.

“It was a good plate,” John stared wistfully at the broken glass. Freddie and Roger had given up trying to describe their argument and where hitting each other lazily with pillows.

“Look, I’ll clean it up Deaky,” Brian put his hand on the alpha’s shoulder, smiling gently at the shorter man. “Just make sure they don’t kill each other.”

John smiled his signature soft smile and patted Brian’s shoulder. Brian astutely ignored how it made his heart flutter like a trapped bird and bent down to clean up the glass.

“Now that’s a view!” Freddie whistled loudly.

Brian turned around and found the three alphas staring at him on the floor. Freddie was jokingly ogling Brian’s ass while Roger gave him a cheeky wink. Brian looked at John, expecting him to be slightly more mature but he proved to be just as bad as the other two. John waggled his eyebrows, grinning.

“Wankers,” Brian said fondly, ignoring how their attention made him blush bright red.

Freddie turned on the telly and quickly got into a heated discussion with John over some reality show Brian was only half paying attention to as he cleaned up. Brian stood and threw away the glass, noticing Roger was staring at him funnily.

“Rog, you alright?”

Roger blinked, grinning that lopsided grin of his. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just spaced out a bit.”

“Hey mate, space is my thing,” Brian said with a cheeky smile, laughing when John cackled at his bad joke.

“That was terrible,” Freddie glared at Brian and John. “And just for that,” He pointed at Brian. “You’re making dinner.”

“Noo,” Roger whined. “His cooking has no flavor.”

“You just can’t taste anything other than cigarettes,” Brian quipped, walking into the small kitchen.

John and Freddie laughed at Roger’s mock cry of outrage. As the night wore on, Freddie brought out his portable piano and played random rhythms with John and Roger. Brian had unbuttoned his shirt slightly and rolled up his sleeves while cooking, the cramped apartment becoming extremely muggy.

“Bri, how’s the food going?’ Roger yelled.

“Calm down, it’s almost done,” Brian mumbled to himself, humming a little song as he cooked. The guitar player was so lost in his little world he didn’t notice Freddie leaning in the doorway until he turned around.

“Christ, what are you doing standing there Fred?”

“You just looked too adorable singing and cooking, I’d figure i just take in the best view.”

Brian huffed at Fred’s casual flirting, having gotten used to it over the years yet it still made him a little giddy inside. Damn emotions.

“Not much to look at,” Brian shrugged, busying himself with cooking.

Freddie frowned and opened his mouth to say something but Roger interrupted him.

“Finally, smells good Bri,” The drummer leaned next to Brian.

Brian tried not to inhale the alpha’s sent as he got closer, instead focusing on not burning the food. Freddie ambled over to the other side of Brian and rested his head on the guitarist’s shoulder.

“Brian dear, why is your shirt unbuttoned?”

“His shirt is unbuttoned?” John poked his head inside the kitchen.

“It’s hot in here!” Brian protested, not really understanding why Freddie and John were focusing on whether or not his shirt was unbuttoned slightly.  

“He’s trying to seduce us with nudity and cooking,” Freddie cried dramatically, collapsing into Brian’s side. Brian was unprepared for Freddie’s full weight so they both crashed into Roger. The poor drummer barely managed to grab the counter top to prevent all three from falling to the ground.

“Jesus Fred, what was that for?” Roger yelled.

The man in question grinned evilly. “What, you’re complaining about Brian on you?”

Brian blushed, hearing the dirty implications in his words. The omega turned to Roger, surprised to find the alpha blushing slightly and glaring at Freddie.

“Then let me return the favor Fred,” Roger hissed.

“What a minute-”

Roger threw his full weight against Brian and sent the pair careening into the corner. Brian landed against Freddie with an “umph!” Brian pushed off of Freddie, glaring at a triumphant Roger.

“Would you stop using me in your weird pissing contest? Thanks,” The guitarist turned back to Freddie. “You alright?”

Freddie looked at Brian, slightly dazed but quickly snapped out of it. “Just dandy, darling.”

“Can we eat before you kill each other,” John sighed, looking at Brian.

Brian nodded quickly, getting out of the way of Roger and Freddie’s staring contest. Freddie and Roger quickly stopped posturing at each other when they realized the food was ready and they weren’t going to starve to death. John led them into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. Brian sat down next to him, laughing at Roger and Freddie who had a mini race to see who would sit on the couch. Freddie practically dove onto the couch, sticking his tongue out at Roger. Brian, assuming Roger was mad at not being able to sit on the couch, started to get up.

“Here Rog, you can take my place.”

John grabbed Brian’s arm, stopping him from getting off. “Why doesn’t he just sit on the ground?”

Roger huffed and sat down in front of Brian. As the night wore on, Roger leaned back on Brian’s legs and the omega let the scent of the three alphas gently lull him to sleep. Everything was going to be okay, Brian decided. As long as he stayed hidden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? Hell yeah, thank you everyone for the interest in my little sin project!

Brian woke up the next day and immediately knew everything was not going to be okay. His skin felt hot and tight, and the two alphas he was sandwiched between were not helping matters at all. Brian tried to stretch his legs to alleviate some of his body’s tension but Roger was sleeping soundly and Brian did not have the leg strength to kick the slumbering alpha off. So Brian did the only thing he could do, fall back onto the couch and groan; accepting the fact that the next five to seven days were going to suck. Freddie seemed to sense Brian was awake because the alpha scooted closer to the omega and nuzzled his neck. Brian went rigid, the feeling of Freddie nosing at his neck made his nerves catch on fire. The omega had to bite his lip to prevent a whimper from escaping. Brian tried to wriggle away from Freddie but John grunted unhappily and tightened his hold on Brian’s waist. The touch of the two alphas was pure torture for the poor omega and they weren’t even aware they were doing it! Brian needed to get out of there before he did something monumentally stupid. A car honked outside and Brian had never been more thankful for traffic in London because it made Roger jerk awake.

“Wah,” He grumbled, blinking.

Brian nudged him in the back and Roger turned to look up at him.

“Can you get them off of me, I need to pee,” Brian whispered, motioning at Freddie and John.

Roger nodded sleepily and slapped Freddie’s thigh loudly. Freddie jumped awake with a curse and woke John up.

“Thanks,” Brian smiled gratefully at Roger and dashed to the bathroom, completely missing the longing look the three alphas gave him. Once Brian locked the bathroom door, he leaned against the sink and glared at his reflection.

“Get it together May,” He ordered himself.

“Brian, you alright darling?” Freddie called from the living room, making Brian jumped slightly.

“Y-yeah,” Brian answered, splashing some water on his face. “Be right there.”

Brian looked at his reflection again, he didn’t look too flushed and the cool water helped his skin feel less feverish. Someone pounded on the door and Brian nearly leaped out of his skin.

“Oi Brian, get out I gotta piss,” Roger complained.

Brian took a deep breath, opened the door, and tried not to show how good it felt when the Alpha brushed past him to use the toilet. John and Freddie were sat at the table playing a game of scrabble. Freddie looked particularly stressed, biting his lip. Brian absolutely did not stare as he made his way to the fridge.

“What’s up with you Fred?”

“He’s got all the consonants,” John said smugly, laughing at Freddie who flipped him off.

Brian wandered over to Freddie and leaned over his shoulder, not noticing Freddie tensing at their proximity. “What about those,” Brian pointed to some of his tiles.

“Brian! You beautiful man!” Freddie cried triumphantly, sticking his tongue out at John.

Brian shook his head with a small smile, going back to the kitchen to finish the coffee. Freddie said something to John that Brian couldn’t quite catch but it made John sulk slightly. Roger emerged from the bathroom and sat down with Freddie and John.

“You guys ready for the gig tonight?”

Shocked, Brian fumbled with the coffee machine, nearly dropping his cup.

“You alright over there?” Roger asked, concerned.

“Y-Yeah, yes I’m fine,” Brian said quickly, internally cursing at himself for forgetting they had a gig tonight. He prayed he was getting sick and not about to go into an unscheduled heat, though he doubted the universe would be so kind.

“We should head over early to set up,” John suggested, frowning at his choices for scrabble.

The rest of the band voiced their agreement. Brian quietly slipped away, the three alphas were in an argument about whether or not supercalifragilicious was technically a word or not. Brian made sure to lock his bedroom door and dug out his suppressants and scent blockers. The worried omega took two suppressants just in case he was going into a heat and sprayed himself with the beta scent blocker. Feeling confident, Brian walked back out to the three alphas.

“So, you want to practice before the gig?”

“It’s only ten though,” Roger whined, drinking out of Brian’s abandoned coffee mug.

John and Brian looked at Roger, unimpressed.

“What are you going to wear Fred?” Brian asked, curious as to what outlandish outfit the singer was going to wear, and sat down at the table.

“Something fabulous,” Freddie answered flippantly, contemplating his word choices. “What about you darling?”

“Me?” Brian blinked in surprise.

Roger leaned forward with a mischievous glint in his eyes, looking like he really wanted to say something but John quickly shushed him.

“You’re no fun,” Roger huffed at John.

Brian stared at the two alphas, slightly confused but decided it was better not to ask. John and Freddie’s scrabble game lasted for another two hours much to Roger and Brian’s dismay. The pair were often forced to play referee and at one point John threatened to find a dictionary and throw it at Freddie. Roger and Brian declared John the winner, the alpha smiled wide.

“What do you want for winning,” Brian asked cheerfully, smiling at John.

John’s smile turned into something with a slight edge, and Brian could’ve sworn he saw heat flicker in the alpha’s eyes as he gazed at Brian. But as soon as Brian thought he saw it, it was gone and John was smiling carefree once again.

“Let’s go practice for the gig,” The bass player suggested.

“Of course you’d want to work,” Roger nudged John playfully.

“Some of us actually play an instrument, so we need to warm up,” John said haughtily but it was ruined by his cheeky smile.

“Ex-fucking-cuse me?!”

“Here we go,” Freddie sighed, looking at Brian.

The omega shrugged, a kind of ‘what can you do?’ Freddie and Brian left the other two to argue and decided to get dressed. Brian chose something simple, a white shirt and denim jeans with his signature clogs. He was sitting on his bed when Freddie waltzed into Brian’s room like he belonged there.

“I need help choosing,” Freddie complained and threw a pile of clothes onto Brian’s bed.

“Bloody hell Fred, is this your entire closet?”

Freddie gave Brian a withering look. “Darling, not even close. Which one should I wear?”

Freddie’s first outfit, in Brian’s opinion, looked like an angry lizard. The alpha laughed at that and Brian felt something happy flutter in his chest at the sound of Freddie’s laughter. John and Roger eventually noticed Freddie and Brian were missing and walked into Brian’s bedroom.

‘Why is everyone in my room,” Brian pretended to complain when Roger jumped onto his bed.

“Where else would we be?” Roger joked, making himself comfortable.

Brian felt his face flush and kept his eyes locked forward, doing everything in his power to not think about how good Roger looked lying in his bed. John sat down next to Brian and the omega nearly had a heart attack when John pushed their thighs together. Freddie threw his jacket at Roger and went into the bathroom to change into his next outfit.

“I would love to see you wearing that,” Roger thrust Freddie’s jacket at Brian, laughing.

Brian snorted. “No way in hell mate, I can’t pull this off.”

“What do you think,” Freddie announced, waltzing into the room.

Brian looked the singer up and down. He was wearing a low cut shirt that showed off his chest and leather pants.

“You look good,’ Brian said honestly, trying to keep his eyes solely on Freddie’s face.

“I know,” Freddie smirked, tossing his hair back.

“Alright Mr. Modesty,” Brian chuckled, “Let’s go and set up.”

“But I don’t wanna,” Roger whined, flopping around on Brian’s bed.

“Rog, get up you lazy sod,” Brian stood up and kicked the bed.

Roger got up on his knees and made a face at Brian.

‘Oh real mature,” Brian rolled his eyes.

John got up and stood next to Freddie, watching Roger and Brian argue.

“C’mon, get up,” Brian made shooing motions at Roger.

Roger grabbed his wrists and yanked him onto the bed. Brian fell face first onto the bed with a yelp. Roger laughed evilly and leaned with his full weight onto Brian’s wrists, effectively pinning Brian’s top half to the bed.

“Roger you absolute wanker, let me up,” Brian cursed, kicking his feet.

Roger hummed, like he was considering his options which meant he was just being a twat.

Brian managed to flail his long legs into a position he could get up onto his knees to try and pry his hands from Roger’s grasp. The drummer laughed at Brian’s attempts to free himself and slightly loosened his grip. Brian used that to his full potential and wrenched himself from Roger.

“Fuck,” Brian yelled, falling back from the momentum. Fortunately for Brian, before he could topple off the bed somebody stopped his fall. Unfortunately for that person, and it happened to be Freddie, Brian’s head wacked into his crotch.

“God fucking dammit,” Freddie groaned, bending over and grabbing his crotch.

“Oh Christ Freddie I’m so sorry,” Brian rushed out, face flaming from embarrassment.

John and Roger weren’t helping, they were laughing so hard they had to lean on each other for support.

“Well it’s not how I imagined your head near my crotch,” Freddie joked, gritting his teeth.

Now Brian was blushing for an entirely different reason and he wished a black hole would suddenly appear and swallow him whole.

“I’m really sorry,” He repeated weakly.

Freddie smiled. “It’s alright darling, I’ll be fine shortly.”

“C’mon Deaky,” Roger clapped John’s shoulder, still giggling. “Let’s go get dressed yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things will start to pick of very soon ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, that part where Brian smacks his head into Freddie's crotch is inspired by a true story of my friend and her boyfriend trying to do something kinky. I nearly peed myself laughing when she told me so if you're reading this R, know that I will find that story funny until the day I die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much!?!?!?!?!? The response to this is more than I could've ever imagined! Please feel free to comment, I love reading them and they inspire me to write more :))))). And if anyone gets my pun at the beginning, first of all I apologize that we have the same sense of humor and secondly huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuuhu.

Roger and John got dressed quickly, Brian could hear them giggling like a pair of assholes the entire time. Brian managed to apologize to Freddie about a dozen more times before the alpha snapped.

‘Brian! It’s fine, really. I’m okay know,” Freddie smiled at the fretting guitar player.

“Okay,” Brian smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Roger walked into the living room, casually shirtless and Deaky followed him. Brian felt his body begin to prickle with two insanely sexy alphas practically shirtless around him. He was thankful Deaky had a shirt on or he might’ve melted into a puddle.

“Let’s roll boys,” Freddie clapped his hands and sauntered outside. Roger went out to the van, drumming in the air. Brian went back and grabbed red special and John’s bass. The omega handed Deaky his bass, their fingers brushing together. That slight contact nearly made Brian drop red special and he suddenly worried he wouldn’t be able to make it through the gig. He followed John outside to the van where Freddie and Roger were waiting impatiently. Deaky slid into the driver's seat since it was unanimously voted that he should be the driver since Freddie couldn’t drive for shit, Roger got road rage too easily and might crash into someone, and Brian drove like a half blind grandma. The guitarist made sure his and Deaky’s instruments were secure than sat by Freddie and Roger.

“I’m sitting upfront,” Roger yelled suddenly and jumped into the front seat by John.   

Freddie and Brian shared an amused and exasperated look, leaning forward between the seats. By the time they made it to the gig, they had about an hour before they were supposed to preform. John parked the van out by the pack and looked up at the club’s neon side.

“Here we go.”

Freddie was nearly vibrating with excitement and exploded out of the band.

“Are you excited?” Brian asked sarcastically, crawling out behind Freddie.

Freddie gave Brian an unimpressed look then bugged Deaky to unlock the van so they could get setup. Brian chuckled at Freddie’s enthusiasm and looked around. They had to park in the alleyway to get to the club’s back entrance. He saw a few people walking on the sidewalk to the club.

“Think they’re here for us?” Roger crossed his arms, standing next to Brian.

Brian, feeling more confident thanks to Freddie’s energy replied: “Isn’t everyone?”

Roger laughed, shaking his head. “Come off it mate, being cocky is my thing yeah?”

“That’s both you and Freddie’s thing,” Brian corrected the blonde drummer, grinning when Roger laughed again.   
“Are you two done or should we wait,” John sassed, holding his bass in one hand and his amp in the other.

Brian made a face at Deaky but grabbed Red Special and his own amp. Roger and Freddie helped carry the rest of the equipment onto the stage where they would be performing. The club wouldn’t be opening for nearly another hour so it was just basic staff in the building. Roger immediately sat down at the drum set and began to test if it was up to his standards. John and Brian wheeled their amps up and began to plug them in. Freddie got hold of the mic and started to warm up. Brian smiled to himself as Freddie made random sounds into the microphone. The bartender made the band free drinks and carried them up on the stage. Brian accepted his with a grateful smile since it was starting to get rather hot under the lights. John tapped his feet and he played, dancing around a little. Brian set down Red Special and took a drink from his cup. Unfortunately, at that exact moment Deaky got too into his dancing and tripped over Roger’s drum set.

“My drums!” Roger yelled.

“My leg!” John yelled back.

Brian choked and spat out his drink all over himself. “Oh bloody hell!”

His white shirt was stained yellow and his pants looked like he pissed himself. Freddie and the others tried their best not to laugh, but they weren’t really succeeding.

“I can’t perform like this!” Brian began to panic.  

“Relax dear, I think I have some extra clothes in the van,” Freddie waved his hand.

Freddie led Brian out the van and handed him a pile of clothes. “Here you go darling.”

“Thank you Freddie,” Brian said gratefully and quickly climbed into the van to change.

About half way into trying to put Freddie’s pants Brian realized he would have been better wearing his beer stained clothes. Freddie was much shorter than Brian, much to the Alpha’s chagrin, so Freddie’s pants were obnoxiously tight. Brian barely managed to zip them up when he discovered he couldn’t really bend down, the pants were so tight and they came up above his ankle. Freddie’s shirt was a loose tank top that showed way to much of Brian’s skinny chest as far as he was concerned.There was a dingy mirror in the van and Brian wanted to curse up a storm when he saw his reflection. The pants didn’t hid anything, hugging his legs and ass like latex and the shirt was just obnoxious. Brian did curse up a storm when he realized there was no other option, he was going to have to perform like this.

“Fuck,” Brian groaned, then took a deep breath. He got out the van and quickly scurried inside, hoping no one saw him. The omega reached the door to the stage and took another deep breath, fully ready to be mocked by the rest of the band. Brian pushed the door open and walked on stage, twirling to show off how ridiculous he looked. What Brian expected was the three alphas to cry themselves laughing and rib Brian for the rest of the night. What he did not expect was complete silence. The other three band members were staring at Brian with their mouths wide open. Freddie’s eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head.

“Guys, you alright?” Brian asked, mildly concerned they all had a stroke when no one spoke for a minute.

Roger’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, still staring at Brian. John had to swallow several times before he was able to speak.

“Brian,uh, you look, uhm, good,” John stuttered.

Brian barked out a laugh. “Very funny Deaky, I look ridiculous. Freddie’s clothes barely fit me.”

“Yeah,” Freddie said blankly, he looked a second from drooling.

Brian honestly had no idea what was going on. “Are you ill? Hit your head when I was gone or something?”

That seemed to snap Roger out of his trace and he shook his head. “It’s n-nothing. All good,” The blonde alpha said quickly.

“Right,” Brian said, unconvinced. ‘Well whatever the hell is going on, we better get ready to play.”  
Brian struggled to bend down enough to pick up Red Special when he heard a strangled noise from Freddie. The omega ignored it, figuring it was just Freddie being weird.

‘Bri, you good mate?” Roger asked when Brian awkwardly tried to find a comfortable position to play in.

“These pants are too bloody tight, I seriously might be losing blood flow in my legs,” Brian complained, strumming on Red Special.

“Uh huh,” Roger hummed, looking at Brian intensely when he was turned to fiddle with the amp. John wandered over to Brian under the pretext of checking the amps as well.

“Everything sound alright?” He asked innocently.

Brian smiled at the alpha’s concern. “Sounds like a dream Deaky, here!”

He turned around and turned his bass up. When the guitarist turned back to his friend, Deaky’s eyes snapped back up to his almost like the alpha was looking at something else when Brian was turned around. Brian shook his head, he was probably imagining things and started to play. The club manager walked and announced the club was opening in two minutes. The four got into their places and the curtain fell over the stage. Brian quickly forgot his embarrassment over the clothes he was wearing and possible early heat as the adrenaline of performing flooded his body.

“Let’s fucking do this, shall we,” Freddie grinned, the thrill of performing made his eyes shine like stars.

The curtains rocketed up and immediately, the band began to play. The club remained packed the entire night, everybody feeding off the energy of the room. Freddie paraded around the stage, dazzling the crowd and joking around with the rest of the band. Deaky danced around while playing the bass, grinning like crazy. Roger drummed like a man possessed, somehow even louder when people cheered. Brian felt pure joy run through his veins, absolutely crushing the riffs and solos. He was sweating like crazy due to the tight clothes, club lights, and the fever he felt coming on. However, being as stubborn as he was, Brian ignored the symptoms and focused on playing guitar. Freddie kept coming over to Brian, bringing the spotlight with him. If Brian didn’t know better, he would say Freddie was showing him off but that was just him projecting his feelings onto Freddie, nothing more. They ended their performance with a massive crowd, the entire club must’ve been packed full. The curtain fell and Brian felt like he was drunk, the endorphins made his body numb with happiness.

“Well i think that went well,” John tried to say blandly, but he was grinning and breathing heavily from performing.

Freddie jumped up and down. “They loved us! They _loved_ us!”

“Damn right they did,” Roger yelled from his drums, clacking the sticks together.

“Alright, let’s get packed up then party,” Freddie ordered, clapping his hands.

Brian pretended to sigh tiredly, swinging around with red special.

“C’mon Bri,” Freddie laughed, pushing the omega gently.

“Yeah, yeah,” Brian shooed the excited alpha and unplugged his guitar.

Roger put his drumsticks in his back pocket and nearly tackled Freddie, still riding high on adrenaline. The two alphas began to play wrestle. John and Brian picked up their pace, worried the two alphas might break their guitars. The band packed everything back into their van when Freddie checked the time.

“There’s still an hour until closing, why don’t we celebrate?”

“Yeah!” Roger cheered.

“You two just want an excuse to party,” John rolled his eyes.

“Well duh,” Freddie and Roger said in unison.

John and Brian shared a smile.

“Why not,” Brian said, feeling confident. “We deserve it!”

“Damn right we do!” Roger clapped Brian’s chest and ran back into the club with Freddie hot on his heels.

Brian watched them run, laughing with John.

“Wanna grab drinks at the bar and watch them make idiots of themselves,” John suggested, stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket.

“Sounds like a plan Deaky,” Brian smiled.

Brian started back into the club when John spoke up.

“You don’t look ridiculous Brian.”

Brian froze, his hand on the door. “What?”

“In Freddie’s clothes, you don’t look half bad May.”

Brian stared at the alpha, not really understand what he was trying to say. “You don’t look half bad yourself Deacon.”

John huffed a laugh and motioned to the door. “Let’s see what trouble those idiots of gotten into already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, there is attempted sexual assault and sexual harassment against Brian. It's some random assholes, not the boys! Just giving y'all a heads up :).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: In this chapter, an alpha tries to rape Brian in the club. If that's something you don't want to read, please skip this chapter because I don't want to upset anyone.

John led Brian through throng of dancing bodies, weaving their way towards the bar. Brian looked around the club, trying to spot Roger and Freddie. John noticed the guitar player wasn’t following him and dragged Brian to the bar. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Brian said, laughing at John.

The pair ordered their drinks and took a seat out of the way of the main crowd. Brian was nursing his slightly fruity drink when someone leaned on the bar behind him.

“Come here often?”

Brian recognized the voice to be Roger’s and turned around.

“Depends, do you?” He said cheekily, feeling confident due to the alcohol. 

Roger grinned and licked his lips. Freddie came over, already slightly tipsy.

“There you are,” Freddie grinned, almost sloshing his drink on John.

“Oi,” John quickly got out of the splash zone. 

“We got a table near the back, c’mon,” Roger pulled Brian along and the other alphas followed them. 

Brian let Roger and John manhandle him down onto the leather couch, careful to not spill another drink. Roger and Freddie sat to his right and John to his left, effectively trapping the omega between them. 

“I thought you’d be out dancing,” Brian asked Freddie, sipping his drink.

Freddie watched Brian put the straw in his mouth then grinned, acting like he wasn’t staring. “It’s no fun without you two.”

John snorted. “I’m gonna need more of these if I’m dancing,” He swirled his drink for emphasis. 

“And I don’t dance Fred,” Brian said. 

Roger lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. “Oh c’mon Bri, not even for tonight?”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I can’t really move in these pants,” Brian motioned to himself.

Freddie sighed and mumbled something that sounded like ‘thank god for that’. The band drank and joked around, Brian noticed Roger and Freddie didn’t get up once to go and dance. Brian was about to ask John to move so he could get another drink when a few people came up to the table. 

“You guys sound really fucking good,” A girl rushed, grinning and blushing. 

“Yeah, you did,” A man agreed, slinging his arm around the girl. 

“Thank you darling,” Freddie grinned, leaning forward. 

‘What are you called?” Another guy asked, looking at Brian.

“We’re Queen,” Brian answered, happy to meet some fans. 

“Cool name, you looked good up there,” The guy smiled at Brian. 

Brian assumed he was talking about the band as a whole and pointed at Freddie. “He’s the real genius behind fashion.”

Another man came over to the table, reeking of alpha so much that Brian had to stop from leaning back. 

“I think he was talking about you mate,” He leered at Brian.

Brian’s brain short circuited, not prepared for flirting. “Well, uh, thank you? I had to change because I spilled a drink on myself.” Brian chringed, wishing he could just stop talking. 

The man didn’t notice Brian’s awkwardness. “Never thought I’d be glad for spilling a drink. Mind if I buy you another one, see what else gets on you.”

Now, Brian might be dense when it came to flirting, but he wasn’t that dense. He knew the Alpha was hitting on him, aggressively. 

“I’m good, thanks though.”

The alpha didn’t get the obvious hit and blatantly raked his eyes up and down Brian’s chest, making the omega flush with indignation and embarrassment. Freddie threw an arm over his shoulder, startling Brian because he had honestly forgot the alpha was there. 

“Everything alright darling?”

“Yeah,” Brian glared at the alpha slightly. 

John picked up the tension in Freddie and Brian’s bodies because he leaned against Brian, squishing the omega between the two alphas further. “Anything else you want to talk about?” John narrowed his eyes at the other alpha. The random alpha put his hands up in mock surrender. “I didn’t mean nothing bad gents, just wanted to know his name,” The alpha licked his lips.

“His name is piss off,” Roger growled, taking a break from talking to other fans. 

‘Alright, I get it,” The alpha started to back away, but before he winked at Brian. 

The omega shuddered slightly, that alpha had given off some bad vibes.

“What a fucking wanker,” Roger glared at the retreating alpha.

“Couldn’t take a hint to save his fucking life,” John agreed, sounding strangely angry. 

“And he looked like a complete git,” Freddie put up two fingers at the retreating alpha’s back.

Brian laughed at the alpha’s insults. “He really was a prat, wasn’t he?”

The other fans stuck around for a bit then left the band along to go party some more. The club closed shortly after than and the four made their way out to the van. Roger and Freddie were trying to see who could blow the bigger smoke ring when Brian suddenly remembered he left a cord back on the stage.

“Shit, I forgot something. Be right back,” He ran back and banged on the door. A large man opened it and glared at Brian. 

“My band performed tonight, I forgot something on stage,” Brian explained, praying the bouncer would let him in because it was a damn good cord. The man rolled his eyes and let Brian back in.

“Thanks mate,” Brian rushed onto the stage and found the cord laying where he dropped it. 

Brian bent to pick it up when someone wolf whistled. The omega stood up instantly, looking around for the source of the noise.

“Hello? Fred, is that you?”

No one answered and Brian shrugged, probably imagining it. The guitarist stuffed the cord in his back pocket and hopped off stage, making his way to the door.

“So what is your name?” A voice asked and Brian knew he didn’t imagine it because he recognized that voice, it belonged to that manky alpha. The alpha in question stepped out from behind the bar, holding a half empty beer.

‘What’s it to you?” Brian snapped, glaring at the pompous alpha. He refused to let the twat see Brian was slightly afraid of being alone with him.

“Feisty, I can change that,” Alpha said cockily, taking a swig of his beer. “The name’s Nick. Figured you’d want to know what you’ll be screaming.”

“You must be fucking pissed mate, the fuck are you going on about?” Brian demanded, crossing his arms.

Nick shrugged and took a step forward, grinning when Brian took a step back. “What do you think, omega?” 

Brian froze in fear, feeling like he’d been doused by a cold bucket of water. “W-what did you just call me?”

“Omega,” Nick repeated, grinning evil and slow. “What, didn’t think anyone would find out your secret? That your just a breeding bitch for others to fuck?”

Brian remembered every insult his schoolmates used to say about omegas, about how they couldn’t do anything right and only good for making babies. “How?”

“I can smell you,” Nick sang off-key, walking closer to Brian. “So I guess it doesn't matter what your name is huh? Just bitch will do.”

“Fuck off you son of a bitch,” Brian hissed, stepping closer to the stage. He tried to call for the bouncer but nobody answered. Nick laughed at Brian’s look of fear. 

“Paid that tweaker a few extra pounds to piss off and let me fuck the band’s slam piece.”

Brian shook his head, back hitting the front of the stage. ‘I’m not-”

Nick pretended to be shocked, setting his empty beer bottle on a table. “No? You’re telling me those other alphas haven’t fucked you yet or,” Nick paused, then laughed. “They don’t know do they, won’t let a breeder bitch play in a band. Makes sense, I wouldn’t either.”

“Go to hell,” Brian yelled, flipping the alpha off. Fear was making Brian’s mind slow and he hated that. He could try to hop onto stage but that would take to long and he doubted he could fight a drunk alpha hand to hand so his best bet was to try and run past him. Nick seemed to sense what Brian was about to do because the alpha lunged forward and grabbed Brian’s arm hard enough to leave bruises.

“Get off me you fucker,” Brian managed to get one good punch in before the alpha backhanded him and sent the omega to the ground. 

“Now,” Nick sighed and he began to unbuckle his belt. “Let’s get started.”

Brian’s mind went white with fear, the sudden reality of his situation came crashing down on him. Some drunk alpha was going to try and rape him in the middle of a club. The omega scrambled backwards, desperately thinking of what to do. He could try and kick Nick’s legs but that would only make the alpha fall on him. Brian trying to escape seemed to anger the alpha because he ripped his belt off and whipped Brian’s leg with it. “Get back here you bitch.”

The bright stinging pain of the leather belt made an idea come to Brian’s mind and he grabbed a table and flipped it over, temporarily blocking Nick’s path. Brian stumbled to his feet and backed away, trying to figure out exactly where he was in the club.

“You’re going to regret that you worthless slut,” Nick yelled, throwing the table out of his way. 

Brian flipped the alpha off and made a mad dash to the exit but the alpha was quicker. He stopped Brian by grabbing him by the hair and slamming the omega onto a table. Pain exploded across Brian’s eyes when his head hit the hard wooden table. 

“Just lay there and take it!” Nick slapped Brian across the face and unbuttoned his pants. 

“No,” Brian screamed, continuing to fight Nick, kicking and scratching anything he could. 

“Brian, where are you?” 

Brian nearly cried when he heard Freddie. Nick jammed his belt into Brian’s mouth and cursed quietly.

“Bri, c’mon how long does it take to get a cord?” Came Roger’s voice. 

Brian felt relief flood his body at hearing his alpha’s voices but it vanished when Nick glared down at him.

“Better make this fast then, hm?”

Brian shook his head wildly and kicked out, managing to knock a chair over. 

“What was that?” John asked and a light came on in the hallway leading out back. 

Brian screamed as loud as he could through the belt, trying to elbow and bite any part of Nick that came close to him. Nick growled and slapped Brian’s face once again, making Brian’s head jerk to the right and see stars. Through the sudden dizziness, Brian could make out three people standing by the stage.    
“What the fuck are you doing?” John yelled, grabbing a mic stand from the stage to hit Nick with. 

“Get away from him you piece of shit,” Roger bellowed, running towards Brian and Nick.

“I’m going to tear your goddamn balls off,” Freddie growled, running after Roger. 

“Maybe next time whore,” Nick yanked Brian up and kissed him roughly then sprinted to the exit and out of the club. Roger chased after the alpha, screaming insults. Freddie and John rushed to the frightened omega, hugging him fiercely. Brian spat out the belt and threw it across the room, shaking. Freddie put Brian’s head against his chest and rocked him back and forth.

“You’re okay, you’re safe now,” The alpha whispered, petting Brian’s hair.

John checked over Brian’s body for injuries, actually growling when he saw the bruises Nick left on Brian’s arm. Roger kicked open the door, making Brian jump, and cursed until he couldn’t breath. 

“That worthless goddamn piece of shit got away before i could kill him,” Roger ranted. 

‘Roger,” John said sternly and motioned to Brian, who was still shaking from fear at the loud cursing. 

Roger immediately ran over and rubbed Brian’s back. “Are you okay Bri?”

Brian tried to assure the alphas he was okay but he couldn't, shaking too hard to form a sentence. 

“Did he-” Freddie swallowed. “Did he do anything-”

“No,” Brian shouted, making everyone jump at the sudden volume. “N-no he didn't do anything.”

“Good, or else I'd kill him, bring him back, then kill him again,” Roger vowed, still fuming.

Despite reeling from fear, Brian could still manage to sass Roger. “That's not technically possible.”

The alphas chuckled and Roger shook his head fondly. “Smart ass.”

“Let's take him home,” John said softly, keeping a comforting hand on Brian. The omega felt Freddie nod and pulled back to look Brian in the eye. 

“Can you walk darling?”

Brian nodded, not trusting his voice. The guitarist got to his feet and immediately John and Freddie flanked him to support him. Roger led the trio out to the van, scanning for any signs of danger. The fighting adrenaline washed out of Brian and he realized how cold he was. John noticed, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Brian. He smiled gratefully at the alpha and inhaled his calming scent. Roger opened the van and Freddie helped Brian inside like he was about to pass out. The ride back to the apartment was silent, the three alphas were angry at themselves for mot finding Brian sooner. They should have done more. Brian sighed and allowed himself to snuggle against Freddie and Roger. He must've fallen asleep because Roger was gently carrying Brian up the stairs. Brian felt his face catch on fire, blushing like crazy at being so close to the alpha. John and Freddie opened the doors for Roger. Roger laid Brian on his bed, accidentally dropping the omega due to an awkward angle. Brian bounced on the bed, sleepily laughing at Rogers frantic apologies. 

“It's alright Rog,” Brian smiled, feeling very tired.

“We'll let you get some sleep Brian,” Freddie whispered.

“Wait,” Brian pushed himself up frantically. “Can you, I mean if it's not too much trouble, maybe stay? I don't want to be alone.”

The three alphas grinned at Brian and nodded enthusiastically. Freddie crawled up next to Brian and gently maneuvered the omega so he was sprawled on top of the alpha. Roger sneaked up on Freddie's left side and spooned Brian from behind. John was the last one to bed, carefully taking off his shoes then gingerly placing himself on Freddie's right side so he was cuddling Brian while the omega was laying on top of Freddie. Brian sighed, feeling content and warm. The four drifted off into sleep surrounded by each other's warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au revoir!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter really ran away from me, so enjoy an extra long chapter!

Brian awoke to something tickling his nose. Brian absentmindedly swatted it away and turned to go back to sleep. Roger took offense to being swatted so early in the morning and poked Brian in the side. The omega opened an eye and was greeted with a messy mop of blonde hair. Not quite computing what was going on, Brian tried to push himself up but found he couldn’t. The omega was still laying on top of Freddie but John had moved in the night and was sleeping on Brian’s legs, the alpha’s head in his lap. Roger had his arm thrown over Brian and his leg over John, snoring into Brian’s ear. 

“Brian dear, it’s too early to get up,” Freddie hummed, pulling Brian back down.

Brian was still trying to wake up and let Freddie pull him. The omega sighed happily and started to drift asleep until a flash of heat went up his body. Brian’s eyes snapped open, now fully awake and starting to panic. It wasn’t a fever. The guitarist thought of every curse word he could imagine, swearing his biology up and down.  John grumbled something into Brian’s stomach and rolled off. 

“I’ll make breakfast,” He rasped, getting up.

Roger perked up at the sound of food and followed John out, grabbing his pack of cigarettes from the bedside table. Freddie rubbed a hand up and down Brian’s back then patted him. 

“We better get up before they burn the house down.”

Brian wanted to protest, still nice and warm but he knew he better get up and shower at least. 

“Alright,” The omega grumbled, shuffling to his bathroom. 

Brian turned the shower on, waiting for the water to warm up, and looked at himself in the mirror. The bastard alpha didn’t leave any bruises on his face, but his cheeks felt tender. Brian looked at his arm in the mirror, there were faint fingertip bruises. He shuddered, not wanting to dwell on last night’s events. The water finally turned warm and Brian stripped down, sighing as the hot water hit his skin. Brian made sure to scrub every inch of his body until he was pink and tender, paying extra attention to his arm and face. He stayed until the water went cold, forcing him out. The omega shook like a wet dog and reached for a towel. 

“Oh fuck me,” Brian groaned when he couldn’t find one in the bathroom. He didn’t want to walk out in case Freddie was still in his room.

“Freddie?”

No one answered and Brian went to the bathroom door. “John, Roger?”

Brian opened the door a crack and peeked out, there was no one in the room and the door was closed. The omega tip toed out, feeling slightly idiotic because he was sneaking around in his own room naked as the day he was born. Brian threw on a loose shirt and pants, padding out to the living room. John was trying to shoo Roger out of the kitchen, complaining of getting cigarette ashes in the cooking. Freddie was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and looking out the window. Roger noticed Brian was in the room and danced over to him, laughing as John waved a spatula at the alpha. 

“Did you have to use all the water Bri, I smell like booze and cigarettes,” Roger complained.

“You always smell like that,” Brian corrected the alpha, shaking his wet hair at the alpha. 

Roger shrieked and pushed Brian away, flipping the laughing omega off. Brian wandered into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, inhaling the smell of breakfast with a happy sigh. 

‘How do you feel,” John asked, walked over. 

“Good,” Brian said, sipping his coffee. 

John grinned toothily then waved a spatula. “Now out of my kitchen, only chefs in here.”

Brian gave John a mock salute. “Yessir!”   
The omega carried his coffee over to Freddie and Roger, sitting down with them. 

“We should practice today,” Freddie announced confidently. 

“Okay, got any new songs then eh?” Roger asked. 

Freddie shrugged. “Nothing yet, just feel like we should.”

“Alright, but we still have everything in the van,” Brian reminded the alpha.

Freddie waved a hand at Brian. “We aren’t going to practice here, or else our boring neighbors will call the damn cops.”

“Again,” Roger said sourly, smoking. 

‘Then where,” John came out of the kitchen, bringing a plate of eggs and bacon. Before Deaky could set down the plate, Roger was stuffing his face. 

“Yeah Fred, where?” Roger asked through a mouthful of food.

Freddie glared at Roger then turned to Brian and John. “I got us a recording room, not a very good one mind you and we can’t actually record there but it’s a nice room.”

“How the hell did you manage that Fred?” John asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Freddie grinned, now having everyone’s attention. “Tim, a friend of a friend had an open recording room no one was using and offered to let us use it.”

“For free,” Brian asked skeptically.

Freddie nodded. “We can’t record so it’s just a practice room with nice acoustics.”

“Better than what we have now,” Roger shrugged. “They got a drum set? A good one?”

“Apparently they do.”

Brian scooped himself some eggs before Roger could eat everything. “How much time do we got?”

Freddie leaned back to look at the clock on the wall. “Noon to whenever they kick us out.”

“So we have an hour to get there,” John summed up, scarfing down his food. 

Brian sighed and stood up, walking into his bedroom and locking the door. Another wave of heat curled in Brian’s stomach and he slammed a fist down on his dresser.

“God damnit,” The omega groaned, going slightly weak kneed. Brian fumbled through his clothes to the suppressants and dry swallowed one then spayed more beta scent blocker than he probably needed to. 

“Hey Brian, you seen where I left my drumsticks?”

Brian quickly shoved his products back into the dresser and opened his door. “What?”

Roger pushed Brian in to room and began to lift up the blankets. “My bloody drumsticks mate, did I leave them in here?” 

Brian rolled his eyes and went to help Roger look. “Could they have fallen on the ground?”

Roger didn’t answer, too busy messing up Brian’s bed. Brian made a face and got down on his knees, looking for the drummer’s sticks. 

“Are they under the bed?” Roger got down with Brian and looked under the bed. “I can’t reach, Brian you try.”

Brian glared at Roger but laid on his stomach, reaching under the bed. “I don’t them Rog.”

Roger sighed angrily and sat at the edge of Brian’s bed. “Fuck, those were really good.”

Brian scooted out from under the bed and rested on his knees in front of Roger. “You might’ve dropped them in the van?”

“Darlings we should-” Freddie threw open the door and stopped mid sentence, staring at Brian and Roger. 

Brian looked up at Roger then realized how they looked. Roger was sitting on the edge of Brian’s bed and Brian was kneeling in between his legs, hair all messed up.

“Uh it’s not, we weren’t,” Brian stammered, backing away. 

Freddie looked at Roger with an eyebrow raised. Roger sighed, sounding sad, and shook his head. Brian looked between the alphas, obviously missing something but he hadn’t the foggiest idea what. 

“Freddie, why are you standing in the doorway,” John appeared over Freddie’s shoulder, peering into the room. “And why does Brian look redder than a tomato.”

“I’ll tell you later,” Freddie said to John. “Now chop chop everybody!”

Brian followed Freddie, not looking Roger in the face. The four stuffed themselves into the van once again and started off to the recording studio. 

“Here they are,” Roger cried happily, holding up his drum sticks. 

“Congratulations,” John said sarcastically from the driver’s seat. 

Brian laughed at the face Roger made at John. Freddie directed John to the recording studio and they pulled up in front of an older looking building.

“Here?” Roger asked skeptically.

“No out on the street, yes here!” 

Roger huffed at Freddie. “Just asking.” 

The four piled out of the van and grabbed their instruments. Brian studied the buildings faded exterior as Freddie led them inside to the room.

“This is actually not that bad,” John said once they walked in.

“No need to sound so surprised dear, I do have an idea of what I'm doing,” Freddie chided John, strutting into the room and leaving Roger to wheel in the amps.

“Gee thanks Fred.”

Brian quickly set up his guitar, doing everything in his power to ignore the slight tremors in his legs. Roger pushed Brian's bass to him and smiled, Brian could've fallen to his knees right then and there. Trying to make it through the day was going to be hell.  

Freddie tapped his microphone to check if it was working then looked back at the band.

“Run through the songs then fuck around, that sound good?”

Brian and John nodded and Roger clicked his sticks together in agreement. The omega lost himself in playing, almost going into autopilot. The band ran through their songs quickly, playing louder than was probably necessary just because they could. Brian kicked off his clogs and stretched his feet, sliding in his spot. They ended their last song and Freddie made a sound into the microphone.

“Anybody got any ideas?”

“How about this?” Roger started drumming, playing a rhythm Brian started to tap his feet to.

“That's good, it got a name?” John asked, peaking over Roger's drum set.

“Not yet, but I just couldn't get it out of my head.”

This went on for another couple of hours, someone playing a rhythm or thinking of a few lyrics. Brian was mindlessly strumming his guitar while Freddie and John were brainstorming some ideas when the first pseudo wave of heat hit him. Brian's skin felt like he was burning from the inside and his gut clenched painfully. The omega white knuckled his guitar, trying to breath through the pain. Thankfully, the alphas didn't notice anything unusual. Brian glanced at the clock, it was only 3 in the afternoon and swore inside his head. Roger also noticed the time and yawned. “Anybody else starving?” 

“I could go for something,” Freddie offered. 

“I think there's a gas station a block down,” John added.

“I feel like I was just volunteered to go, wasn't I.”

“Yeah,” John and Freddie said in unison.

“Fine you lazy tits, Brian you want anything?”

“Oh uh, just a sandwich for me thanks.”

Brian hoped eating somehow would help, but he doubted it would. 

“Got it,” Roger set his sticks down and walked out of the room.

Brian felt another wave of heat creep up, bracing himself for the pain.

“Hey Bri, you alright? You don't look so good,” John asked concernedly.

“Uh yeah, think I'm getting sick,” Brian cleared his throat. 

“If you don't feel so hot, feel free to sit out for a bit,” Freddie suggested.

Brian nodded mutely, clenching his jaw to stop from groaning. “No, I’m okay.”

Freddie and John looked at each other, unconvinced, but didn’t say anything. After what seemed like ages, Roger returned with beer and food. 

“Finally,” Freddie nabbed a sandwich and tore into it.  

“Jesus Fred, you’ve eaten before,” John laughed at Freddie’s gusto. 

Brian quietly took his food and a beer, praying if he got tipsy it would dampen the pain. Oh how wrong he was. Everyone decided to take a lunch break and lounge around, drinking and eating. Brian was on his second beer and finally started to feel that fuzzy haziness of being drunk. Freddie paused, mid bite, and sniffed the air. “Does anyone smell that?”   
Roger blew a puff of smoke. “Smell what?”

Brian finished his second beer and reached for a third, ignoring the alphas.

“I smell,” John paused, inhaling deeply. “Am I crazy or does it smell kind of like someone is in heat?”

Brian dropped his glass on the ground, jerking back.

“Bri, you okay?” Roger leaned towards him, concerned. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine,” Brian snatched his dropped beer bottle and started to drink it. 

Freddie was staring at Brian then looked at John. “Yeah, that’s what it is but something smells wrong?”

Roger blew a puff of smoke in the air. “Someone’s in heat no doubt about that, but there’s a chemical smell.”

“Wow,” John said sarcastically. “Were you a biologist major?”   
“Piss off,” Roger blew more smoke at John. 

Brian’s mind was a mess, heartbeat hammering in his chest. The omega tried to take a sip of his beer but his hand was trembling too hard. Brian quickly put down the drink, making sure the other alphas didn’t see his hands shaking, and crossed his legs. He needed to something now, or else the alphas would figure out he was the omega in heat. 

“I’m-I need to go,” Brian said softly, standing up and making his way to the door as fast as his weak legs could take him. 

Brian made it to the middle of the room when the most intense wave of heat yet racked his body and he stumbled with a loud cry. Freddie and John rushed to catch Brian before he could hit the ground. Roger ran over, looking at Brian worriedly.

“What’s wrong,” Freddie asked, looking Brian over for injuries.

Brian shook his head, he couldn’t speak through his lower body spasming. Roger took a hesitant step into Brian’s personal space and lifted his head. Brian eyes were glossy and unfocused but he could see the worry on Roger’s face along with something else. 

“Brian,” Roger licked his lips, breathing heavily. “Are you in heat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehehehehe


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity, what pet names do you think they would call Brian?

“Brian’s a beta though,” John protested then looked at Brian to confirm. “You are, aren’t you?”

Brian forced his eyes to stay on the ground, shaking from his heat. He couldn’t meet their eyes and see the disappointment and disgust; that would surely kill him. Brian was going to be mocked, laughed at for being an omega, thrown out of the band, rejected by the ones he loved with every fiber of his being. The poor omega was so caught up in his treacherous mind that he didn’t realize he was crying until Freddie wiped away a tear with his shirt.

“Brian, dear, why are you crying?”   
Brian shook his head fiercely, drawing into himself feeling ashamed for crying in front of them.

“Brian, please, what’s wrong?” John begged softly. 

“I-I-I’m s-sorry,” Brian managed to force out, burying his face in his arms.

“For what?” Roger sounded genuinely bewildered.

The omega dared to peek up, staring at Roger in disbelief. “You, aren’t you mad at me?”

“Darling, why on earth would we be mad at you,” Freddie looked at the two other alphas, trying to see if they had any idea as to what Brian was talking about.

“I lied to you all,” Brian protested, his throat still sore from crying. 

“We aren’t mad at you, we were never mad,” Roger said hurriedly, trying to comfort Brian.

“But I’m an omega,” Brian hissed out the word like it was poisonous.

“So?” Roger blinked, not understanding why Brian was upset.

“There’s nothing wrong with being an omega,” John added, smiling at Brian.

His smile fell quickly when Brian didn’t say anything, just curled up further. Freddie shared a worried look with the other alphas. 

“Bri, you do know that right? There’s nothing wrong with being an omega,” Freddie spoke gently, like he was talking to a wounded animal. 

Brian didn’t say anything, he felt like his entire world was falling down around him. 

“Brian, look at us,” John prompted. “Please.”

The omega snapped, if they weren’t going to reject him outright he wasn’t going to let the alphas toy with his emotions.

“Why, so you can laugh at me huh? Spit on me, kick me out of the band cause I’m a worthless breeding whore,” Brian seethed, putting as much of his pain into his words as he could; fully intending on lashing out further.

“Don’t you ever fucking talk about yourself like that,” Freddie commanded forcefully. 

Brian shied away from the power in Freddie’s voice. 

“We would never laugh at you, ever. And who ever told you you’re worthless deserves to rot in hell.”

“You’re as much a part of queen as we are Brian. We couldn’t do it without you,” Roger assured the omega.

John nodded. “We’re a family Bri, no matter how much we annoy each other.”

Freddie drew Brian into a gentle hug. “We care about you Brian, damn any sub gender darling.”

“Thank you,” Brian gasped, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

‘Why don’t we head out,” Roger suggested. “Put on a movie, order some shitty take away food yeah?”

Brian nodded, sniffling quietly and he quickly wiped the tears from his face. Freddie helped Brian to stand and walked out to the van. Roger and John quickly packed up everything and got into the van. John started up the engine and they rumbled back to the hotel. Brian sat by himself, still thinking over what had happened. The three alphas he lived with, and was madly in love with, just found out he was an omega in heat. John expertly parked and Roger offered Brian a hand to get out of the van. Brian smiled at Roger’s sudden manors and took his hand, hoping out. The four trekked up to the apartment and tumbled inside, all tired from the day’s events. John wandered off to call for the food and Brian flopped onto the couch. Freddie and Roger sat on either side of him. Brian could feel Roger fidgeting beside him.

“What’s up with you?”

Roger jumped slightly then smiled guiltily. “I was just wondering, I mean you don’t have to say if you don’t want to, but do you have anyone to spend your heat with?”

Brian stared at Roger. “Come again?”   
Freddie sighed. “Is there anyone we should call for you, a different alpha,” Freddie struggled through the word like it physically pained him to say it.

Brian snorted, laughing to himself. “No, I don’t have anyone.”

“Good, that’s, um, good,” Roger said, mostly to himself.

“What?”

John came in and sat down, saving Roger from having to answer. “Food should be here soon.”

There was an awkward silence until Freddie clapped his hands on his thighs. “So what now?”   
Brian looked at Freddie, confused.

“Well, you’re in heat and we all live in the same space, so we-” John started to explain but Roger cut him off with a fake cough.

“What, you did tell him didn’t you?” John asked Roger incredulously. 

Roger and Freddie looked at the alpha sheepishly. 

“Tell me what? Dammit what the hell is going on,” Brian nearly yelled, tired of being out of the loop.

John glared at the two alphas expectantly. Freddie was the first break, cursing to himself. 

“Sod it, Brian,” The alpha turned to the mentioned omega. “We’ve been wanting to ask you something for a while but we were too scared.”

“We actually planned on to ask today,” Roger mumbled quietly. 

Brian looked at all three alphas, slightly annoyed. “Yes?”   
“We want to be in a relationship,” Roger blurted out, going red.

Brian’s mind grinded to a complete and utter hault. “You, me, what?”

“I think you broke him,” John told Roger. “Look Brian, we’ve wanted you for a while now and we were trying to find the best way to ask you.”

Brian looked to Freddie, terrified this all might be some sick joke at his expense. 

“It’s true darling, we’re all heads over heels for you. It’s disgusting really.”

When Brian didn’t say anything, just stared, Roger started to panic.

“Of course, If you don’t feel the same way that’s completely fine. We’ll leave you alone and pretend this never happened,” The blonde alpha rambled.

“Rog,” Brian interrupted. “I haven’t actually said anything yet.”

Roger shut his mouth with an audible click.

“So is that a yes?” John asked hopefully.  

Brian sighed, wringing his hands together. “This isn’t because I’m an omega right?”

The three alphas quickly assured Brian that it wasn’t, they’ve wanted him before they knew his sub gender.

“We want to jump your bones for you darling, not your sub gender,” Freddie joked, making Brian blush scarlet. 

“You look cute when you blush,” John cooed.

Brian begin to think spontaneous human combustion was possible due to how red and hot his face felt.

“Sorry, was that too much?” John asked, suddenly worried he had overstepped his boundaries. 

“No, that’s-it’s just-,” Brian shook his head, smiling at his own awkwardness. “I’ve wanted you all for a long time but I was too scared to say anything.”

“So we’re just a bunch of idiots,” Freddie summed up.

“Well,” John drawled and pointedly looked at Roger.

“Fuck off,” Roger grinned.

Brian laughed, feeling lighter than he had in years. Roger cleared his throat and looked at Brian.

“So, how do we move forward?”

“Wow, so mature,” Freddie pretended to swoon.

“Piss off, I’m trying. Do you want us to leave or stay here during your heat Bri?”

“Best case scenario, I’d like to spend my heat with you,” Brian admitted honestly, feeling extremely confident when all three alphas moaned. 

“Isn’t that a bit soon? I mean we only just said our feelings,” John cautioned, making a face when Roger shushed him. 

“Honestly, I feel like we’ve been dancing around this for a while now that I think about it,” Brian mused. 

“How does this sound, we stay here and care for you Brian. Get you anything you need but nothing sexual until you make the first move. We won’t do anything unless you start it,” Freddie proposed. 

Brian nodded slowly, mulling Freddie’s suggestion over. “I’m good with that.”

John and Roger agreed quickly, giddy with excitement. Brian smiled softly, thinking about how the weekend might go. The doorbell rang and Roger jumped up, running to get the food.

“Let’s see what’s on,” Freddie wrestled the remote from John and flipped through the channels. Roger brought the food and set it down on the coffee table. The blonde alpha and John squished themselves onto the couch with Brian, the four began to dig into the food. Soon, it almost felt like nothing had changed, they were eating and joking around. Only there were more touches and heated looks, Brian had to stop from squirming several times. Especially when John played with his hair, gently tugging sometimes. Brian glanced at the clock, smirking when he found out it was only five at night. Another wave of heated roiled in his stomach, but this was different. It wasn’t fast and painful, more slow and intense and it gave Brian an evil idea. Since he had to deal with the alphas teasing and driving him mad, it was only fair he returned the favor. The omega pretended to stretch, making sure some of his shirt rode up.

“Tired already Brian, it’s only five,” Roger teased.

Brian smirked at the alpha, making a show of biting his lip. The alpha watched his lips like a hawk and Brian internally cheered madly. Brian turned to John and Freddie, pointing to the food cartoons. 

“You done?”

“Yeah, I can take it-” John leaned forward to clean up but Brian stopped him.

“No it’s okay, I got it,” Brian smiled as demurely as he could and bent forward to pick up the empty containers, arching his back slightly. The omega stood up and made sure to exaggerate the sway in his hips and he walked to the garbage can. Brian turned around and accidentally bumped into Freddie, causing the alpha to drop his plate.

“Oh shit, sorry,” Freddie cursed. 

“No problem,” Brian dropped to his knees to pick up the plate, going deliberately slow. Once his knees hit the floor, instead of standing back up Brian glanced at Freddie’s face. The alpha’s eyes were dark with arousal, his chest breathing hard. 

“You’re going to be a monster aren’t you?” Freddie said, smirking.

Brian stood up, in Freddie’s personal space, and blinked innocently. “What do you mean?”

Freddie closed his eyes and groaned low, causing a fire to start in Brian’s body. “What have we done.”

Brian shrugged, threw the trash away, and sauntered back to the living room with Freddie following him. The alpha had obviously picked up on Brian’s game because he sat down on the couch first and raised an expectant eyebrow at Brian, daring him to do something. Brian smirked and tried to walk past so he could sit on the ground but he tripped over Roger’s shoe and fell onto the three alphas. The omega landed with an ‘umph’ and took a moment to figure out how he landed. His face went into John’s lap, his chest into Freddie’s lap, and his crotch into Roger’s lap and his long legs hung over the side. John and Roger laughed at Brian’s clumsiness and Brian smiled with them. The omega made himself comfortable and laid across the alphas. Roger and John stopped laughing when they realized Brian wasn’t getting off and he was laying on some rather delicate areas. John in particular blushed, acutely aware of how close Brian’s face was to his crotch. Roger nearly used his hips to knock Brian off but that would mean Roger’s crotch would hit Brian’s and that thought made the alpha groan. John looked at Freddie with a desperate look and Freddie shrugged, nodding at Brian. Deaky groaned and dropped his head onto the back of the couch. Brian grinned to himself, he was in for a fun night. The omega made it through half of a movie lying on his stomach before Freddie’s knees digging into his chest became too uncomfortable. Brian used a loud fight scene on the television to turn over, grinning up at John. The alpha smiled back, looking down at Brian. Roger tried to discreetly bit his knuckles, Brian’s ass was pressing into his crotch. It was going to be a long night for the poor alpha if Brian kept it up. Freddie saw Roger’s distress and snickered, despite being in a similar position. Brian turned his head to watch the movie, moaning happily when John began to play with his hair. Freddie dropped his hands onto Brian’s stomach, grinning when Brian glared up at him. The alpha started to drum on the omega’s stomach and chest, pretending to play the piano. Brian tried his best to stay still, enjoying the feeling of John playing with his hair, but when Freddie gently ran his fingers up Brian’s stomach the guitarist couldn’t help but squirm.

“Are you ticklish,” Freddie said with an evil grin in his voice.   

“Fred, don’t you dare,” Roger warned, looking pointedly at Brian’s ass against his crotch.

“Please don’t,” John begged as well, barely holding it together as Brian rubbed his head against his crotch. 

Freddie threw his hands up dramatically. “Fine!”   
Brian rolled his eyes, deciding to take matters into his own hands. At first he did it stubley, fidgeting every so often. Then he kicked it up a notch, wriggling to reach his thigh. When Roger glared at him, Brian blinked innocently.

“What? My leg itches.”

Roger grumbled something under his breath and returned his attention to the movie. The omega grinned to himself in silent victory. He caught Freddie’s eye and stuck his tongue out. Freddie raised an eyebrow and threateningly placed a hand over his stomach. Brian held the alpha’s gaze challengingly, wriggling his feet. 

“Brian,” Freddie said warningly and a spark of warmth zinged up Brian’s spin at hearing that tone in Freddie’s voice. Brian licked his lips slowly, slightly pushing them out and looked up at Freddie through his lashes. 

“Hm?”

“You started it,” Freddie grinned and tickled Brian’s sides.

The omega let out a squeal, twisting and wriggling his body to try and get away from Freddie’s fingers. Brian pushed hard against Roger’s crotch and felt something hard but before he could think, Freddie was tickling him again and trying to grab his hands. Surprisingly, it was John who broke first. 

“Stop,” He snapped at Freddie and grabbed Brian’s hair, forcing the omega’s head to still. 

Brian, so shocked, let Freddie grab his hands and hold them together. Roger threw an arm over Brian’s lap and pushed his ass down into Roger’s crotch. 

“Wh-h-” Brian stuttered, hopelessly turned on.

John gripped Brian’s hair tighter, causing Brian to whimper, and leaned in close to the omega’s face. 

“You are playing a dangerous game,” The alpha growled. 

Brian looked down at Freddie and Roger, the two alphas were staring at him like two hungry predators eyeing a piece of meat. A shiver of dark arousal made Brian flush and he looked back up at John. 

“Am I winning?” Brian whispered, looking deep into the alpha’s eyes that were nearly black with arousal. 

“Brian,” Freddie called.

Brian broke his staring contest with John and glanced at Freddie. The alpha put Brian’s hands into one of his own and placed the other on the omega’s hip.

“Are you sure? Are we starting?”

Brian gulped, taking a moment to look at each of the alphas in turn. His body felt like a live wire, thrumming with electricity and about to snap. This was the turning point, once he gave his answer there was no turning back. And Brian was perfectly okay with that.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've teased everyone, including the boys, enough. Next chapter things are going to get........steamy ;).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....well..... happy valentines day? Enjoy nearly 9 pages of porn.   
> Also, it's been a good minute since I wrote smut so if this reads like a cheesy 80's porno I do apologize.

There was a tense moment of silence after Brian said yes, like everyone was waiting to release a breath they had been holding. Roger was the first to move, patting Brian’s thigh.

“Why don’t you take a shower first?”

Brian blinked, surprised. That was not the first thing he was expecting to be told to do.

“Why?”

John let go of Brian’s hair but made sure to drag his nails across Brian’s scalp. “You still smell like beta Bri.”

“Oh,” Brian sighed, smelling his wrist. True enough, he had the chemical smell of beta blockers on his skin. 

Freddie helped Brian up off the couch and Roger smacked Brian’s ass as he walked past. Brian squeaked and jumped almost a foot off the ground, glaring at Roger accusingly. Roger grinned unapologetically, waggling his eyebrows. Brian rolled his eyes, trying not to let Roger see how turned on he was. The omega hastily made his way to the bathroom and turned the water on, not being able to wait for the water to turn warm. Brian practically tore his clothes off and jumped into the water, scrubbing his body. He stayed under the water until Brian couldn’t smell the chemicals on his skin anymore and stepped out, drying himself with a towel. The omega wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door to his bedroom. Brian nearly dropped the towel in surprise when he came out, Freddie, John, and Roger were all sitting on his bed in varying states of undress. 

“It’s about time kitten,” Freddie teased, walking up to Brian. 

The alpha was shirtless and his pants were unbuttoned. Brian flushed, embarrassed to look at Freddie who was close to being naked. Freddie smirked, stepping closer so he was chest to chest with Brian. 

“See anything you like?”

Brian bit his lip, staring at Freddie’s face. He dared to drop his eyes and whimpered, Freddie’s chest was touching his bare chest and the alpha’s warmth made Brian’s stomach clench. Roger, wearing only his boxers, walked up to Brian’s side and laid a hand on Brian’s towel. 

“Why don’t you take this off babe,” Roger whispered into Brian’s ear, his long blonde hair tickling Brian’s neck. 

Brian’s eyes snapped to Roger, wide and slightly worried. Roger smiled comfortingly, putting his hand over Brian’s who had a death grip over the towel. 

“Wait, I have an idea,”John spoke up. ‘Rog, why don’t you sit up on the bed. Freddie too.”

The alphas shared a look Brian couldn’t figure out then Roger and Freddie grinned, jumping onto the bed. John gently turned Brian so his back was to the bed.

“John?” Brian whispered.

The bassist didn’t say anything, just ran his hands up Brian’s chest. Brian did his best to stay still and quiet, but the alpha’s hands felt too good on his skin and the omega let out a little whine. John grinned like he won the lottery and leaned close to Brian, putting his nose in the crook of Brian’s neck. The alpha inhaled deeply then sighed.

“You smell good, like our omega,” John hummed. 

Brian felt his legs start to turn to jelly, he was so turned on it hurt and no one had even really touched him yet. 

“Oi John, you’re gonna hog him all night,” Roger whined petulantly. 

John flipped Roger off behind Brian’s back then placed both hands on Brian’s chest. Brian didn’t dare to breath, staring at John. The alpha smirked and tilted his head up so that their lips were barely brushing together. Brian whimpered and tried to kiss John, but the alpha kept pulling away.

“Ah ah,” John chided. 

“But John,” Brian whined, too turned on to articulate how badly he wanted John to kiss him. 

John pretended to have mercy on Brian, gently pressing their lips together. Brian moaned, opening his lips for John. John quickly stuck his tongue down Brian’s throat, dominating the kiss. Brian let him, he wanted to cry because something was finally happening. John broke the kiss too soon for Brian’s liking, a trail of spit connecting them, and grinned a predatory smile. Faster than Brian’s mind could comprehend, John pushed Brian backwards. Brian fell onto the bed with a surprised yelp and Freddie and Roger pounced. Roger flipped Brian onto his stomach and hauled the omega up so he could kiss Brian fiercely. Brian let Roger manhandle him, the kiss turning rough and dirty. Freddie gently pulled the towel off of Brian’s prone body, leaving him bare for all to see. John leaned down and nipped Brian’s ass, making the omega yelp into Roger’s mouth. The blonde alpha swallowed all of Brian’s noises hungrily, hands cradling the omega’s face. Brian was drunk off pleasure, there were hands roaming all over his body and he couldn’t tell where one person began and the other ended. Roger kissed Brian until they had to pause for air, and the alpha didn’t let Brian catch a break. The drummer licked and sucked bruises all along Brian’s neck, biting especially hard when he reached the juncture between Brian’s neck and shoulder. While Roger was marking what was his, John was kneading Brian’s ass, marveling at how red it turned under his hands. Freddie leaned back and watched as Roger made it his personal goal in life to suck as many hickies into Brian’s neck as he could. John copied Roger and bit the meat of Brian’s ass, hard enough to leave bite marks. Brian cried out, pain and pleasure blurring together in a dizzying concoction. His body felt like it was going catch on fire, building deep in him. John watched as Brian writhed on the bed, already coming undone when they had just started and thought of a wicked plan. He leaned to Freddie, kissing the alpha in way of greeting, and nodded at Brian. 

“Let’s see how much we can make him squirm,” John said huskily, licking his lips.

Freddie heard Brian whine, high and reedy, and found Roger staring at the two alphas. Freddie turned back to John and kissed the man hard. “John, who knew you were a little devil.”

Roger grabbed Brian’s hands and held them down, whispering filthy promises into the omega’s ear that had him bucking into the bed. John grabbed Brian’s hips and lifted them up around his waist. Brian gasped, trying to close his legs slightly but Roger wasn’t having any of that. The alpha wrenched Brian’s hands up further, effectively pinning the omega to the bed. 

“You look so good like this babe, ass in the air and pinned to the bed,” Roger rumbled into Brian’s ear. “Nothing you can do while we take turns destroying you, fucking you so good you can’t walk for days. How does that sound Bri, hm? The three of us taking turns to pound your ass into the ground, knotting you full of cum.”

Brian gasped, trying to get some friction for his aching cock. “Please, please,” The omega begged. 

‘Do you want to cum kitten,” Freddie asked innocently, hands gently tracing up and down Brian’s cock. 

Brian nodded aggressively, turning his hips to try and rut against John’s thighs. Freddie tisked the omega and grabbed his prick, squeezing harshly then let go. “You’re going to cum from us and nothing else.”

Brian felt like crying in frustration, he was so turned on. His cock was an angry red color, begging to be touched. Freddie laughed at Brian’s desperation, roughly pulling at Brian’s hair so the omega was forced to lift his head up.    
“Why don’t you suck Roger’s cock darling, put those delicious lips to good use.”

Brian looked up at Roger, the alpha’s blue eyes were almost completely black and he ran a hand along Brian’s jaw. John pushed Brian forward roughly, making the omega fall face first into Roger’s crotch. Brian tried to steady himself but Roger didn’t let go of his hands and John kept his hips tilted up. Roger took pity on the omega and guided his hard cock to the omega’s lips, gently tapping them. Brian opened his mouth hungrily, the salty taste of precum made his eyes roll back in his head. He tried to take as much of Roger’s cock as he could before he choked slightly. 

“Damn he looks good with a prick in his mouth,” Roger groaned, trying very hard to not buck his hips into Brian. “Can’t tell you how many times I’ve wanted to do this. When you would argue with me, I wanted to make you suck my cock.”

Brian moaned around Roger’s cock, trying to hallow his cheeks and suck without being able to move very much. Freddie grabbed Brian’s throat, feeling the bulge from Roger’s cock.

“Think you can take him any deeper Kitten?”

Brian hummed affirmatively, letting John push him forward. Roger’s cock hit the back of his throat and Brian swallowed, fighting his gag reflex. 

“Damn Babe,” Roger cursed, his head falling back. “Can I fuck your mouth?”

Brian pulled off of Roger’s prick, coughing slightly. “Yes, please” He rasped, voice hoarse from sucking a dick. 

Roger let Brian take a breath before slowly easing his cock back into Brian’s mouth. Brian made sure to breath through his nose as Roger went deeper and deeper. Finally, Brian had swallowed all of Roger and his nose was buried in Roger’s pubic hair. 

“Hit my thigh if you need to stop,” Roger warned then grabbed two fist fulls of Brian’s curly hair. The alpha pulled out slightly then slammed back in, making sure his cock hit the back of Brian’s throat with each snap of his hips. Brian bounced back and forth from the force of Roger fucking his mouth, content to let Roger use him to get off. John ran a hand over Brian’s ass, watching it giggle as Roger fucked his face. As Roger’s thrusts became more erratic, John brought a hand down on Brian’s ass. Brian nearly screamed around Roger’s prick, the slap to his ass made every nerve tingle with pleasure. 

“God fuck, his mouth feels so good,” Roger grunted. “I’m not going to last.”

John spanked Brian’s ass again, making the omega choke on Roger’s cock and it sent Roger tumbling over the edge. He came deep into Brian’s throat then pulled out roughly. Brian coughed, trying to swallow all of Roger’s cum but some dribbled down his chin. John let go of Brian’s hips and crawled up to his face. Brian looked up at the alpha through teary eyelashes, still panting from Roger face fucking him. John grabbed Brian’s face, leaning in. Brian moaned, feeling Roger rub a hand up his inner thighs. 

“We’re going to fuck you so good,” John promised darkly, tugging at Brian’s hair. “Everyone is going to know you belong to us, you’re our omega aren’t you?”

“Y-yes alpha,” Brian whimpered, squirming from Roger’s hands. 

“Good, now suck my cock.”

John let go of Brian’s face and looked at him expectantly. Roger gave Brian’s ass an encouraging slap and Brian scrambled to suck John’s prick. “Go slow,” John commanded.

Brian nodded, licking up and down John’s cock. He tasted the sweat and salt of John, moaning around the tip. Brian steadied himself and opened his mouth around John’s cock, slowly taking him in. Brian’s jaw began to ache and he knew it was going to hurt in the morning but at the moment he couldn’t give less of a fuck. He was going to suck John off, dammit. John let Brian go at his own pace, groaning loudly at the warm velvety heat that was Brian’s mouth. 

“I see what you mean Rog, he is good at this.”

Roger smirked with an ‘I told you so’ expression. John rolled his eyes playfully and put a hand on the back of Brian’s head, making him bob up and down faster. Freddie, who until now had been content watching the other alphas tear Brian apart, decided he wanted part of the action. He crawled over to Roger and spanked Brian’s ass, watching it bounce under his palm. Freddie smirked to himself when Brian moaned, loud and wanton. The alpha made himself comfortable between Brian’s thighs, pinching Brian’s ass cheeks. Freddie gently pushed Brian’s cheeks apart, licking his lips when he saw Brian’s asshole clench and flutter. He leaned in and licked a strip up from Brian’s balls to his asshole, making the omega clench his thighs around Freddie. Brian tried to lean back into Freddie but John wouldn’t let him, keeping his cock in the omega’s mouth. Brian swirled his tongue around John’s cock, sucking as much as he physically could. John cursed above him and tightened his grip on Brian’s hair. Roger snaked a hand under Brian’s chest and pinched a nipple, feeling smug when Brian jumped like he had been electrocuted. John felt the familiar low sizzle of an orgasm approaching so he pulled Brian off his cock. The omega whined at the lost and tried to chase John’s prick but John yanked his head back and furiously pumped his cock. Brian watched John jerk off, biting his lips and gasping when John exploded all over his face. John groaned, his cock trying valiantly to harden again so rapidly after an orgasm seeing Brian’s face covered with his cum. It dripped down his cheeks and mouth, some even getting into his hair. Freddie took the opportunity of Brian having his mouth opened and stuck his tongue as far into Brian’s ass as he could. Brian cried out, jerking forward and his hand flew to his cock. Roger stopped Brian before he could start jerking off.    
“What did we say,” Roger growled. 

“Please,” Brian whimpered, he felt like he was about to combust into flames. 

Roger laughed cruelly and tweaked Brian’s nipples. Freddie ate Brian’s ass like a starving man. He licked, kissed, and slurped, tonguing Brian’s asshole expertatly. Brian was reduced to a begging puddle, trying to push toward Freddie and escape him at the same time. 

“Bri, do you have any lube?” John asked when he had recovered from his mind blowing orgasm. 

Brian didn’t hear him, moaning from Roger biting and sucking his nipples. John slapped Brian’s ass and repeated his question.

“Y-yeah, in the-” Brian cut himself off with a loud cry. Freddie was tonguing at his asshole and gripping his cheeks hard enough to leave fingerprint bruises, or at least Brian hoped they would. 

“Where,” John asked teasingly, lightly pinching the tip of Brian’s cock.

“Bathroom,” Brian screamed, unable to form a more articulate sentence. 

He felt more pleasure then he ever had in his entire existence. Brian’s cock was now a purple shade and leaking precome, anything could set him off now. There was also something else, something Brian couldn’t quite put a name to. It felt dark and dangerous, slowly rolling to the surface and about to break any second. Whatever it was, it dripped down Brian’s spine like molten lava, making the omega whine and curl his toes. John came back in with Brian’s bottle of lube and tossed it on the bed, watching Brian beg for any kind of touch. Freddie blindly reached out for the bottle of lube, not taking a break from devouring Brian’s ass. Brian had his eyes squeezed shut, overwhelmed by all the pleasure he was feeling. 

“Oh God, fuck, p-please, fuck,” Brian keened, shaking fiercely.

“You sound good begging,” Roger teased, pinching and rubbing Brian’s nipples. 

Brian arched off the bed when John began to touch his cock. “Yes, yes, yes,” The omega breathed heavily. He could his orgasm coming, building up in rolling waves of heat about to crash. Just before he could, John let go of his cock and Brian fell back from the brink with a desperate cry. The alpha shushed him by kissing him roughly on the mouth, biting Brian’s swollen and spit shined lips. What Brian had felt before reared its head, Brian felt the pressure increase in his lower abdomen and hit his body like a tsunami. Freddie moaned and swore, now slurping obscenely at Brian’s asshole. Slick dribbled out of Brian, dripping onto the sheets and Freddie’s face. 

“Fuck,” Roger growled. “How does he taste Fred?”

Freddie gave Brian one last broad lick and raised his head. “Like heaven, I can’t hold back anymore kitten. I need to fuck your ass now.”

John stopped kissing Brian to let him answer. The omega nodded like his life depended on it, making Freddie chuckle darkly.

“I need a yes darling before I can ruin this gorgeous ass of yours.”   
Brian wanted to scream, Freddie was asking the impossible. He couldn’t barely think, let alone speak yet Brian knew he wouldn’t get fucked like he wanted unless he said something. 

“Yes, fuck me,” Brian cried out. 

“Your wish is my command,” Freddie said cheekily and coated his fingers in lube. “Turn him over, I want to see his face as I fuck him.”

Roger rolled his eyes at Freddie’s command but rolled Brian over anyway, feeling a possessive thrill run up his body when he saw how many marks covered Brian’s neck and chest. The poor omega looked like he had been mauled. Freddie stuck a finger into Brian, sliding in easily due to eating him out and the slick dripping out of his body. Brian clenched around Freddie’s finger and Freddie cursed lowly. He felt around Brian’s silky hot walls, trying to find that magic spot to make Brian scream. John kissed and pulled on Brian’s hair to distract him from the slight discomfort of Freddie fingering him open. Roger made his mission to torture Brian with touching him, biting his hip bones, collar bone, and anywhere else he thought of. Freddie carefully inserted a second finger, watching Brian’s face like a hawk for any signs of discomfort. When he didn’t see any, Freddie scissored his finger apart to further open Brian up. Brian gasped as more slick dribble out of him, exuding a heady sexual scent into the air. 

“You smell so good babe,” Roger murmured against Brian’s neck, mouthing over the omega’s engorged scent gland. The slight pressure of Roger’s teeth against where a mating bite would be had Brian gasping out in pleasure, his thighs quaking. John bit Brian’s lip and raked his nails up Brian’s chest, leaving angry red lines on pale sweaty skin.  

“Like a little bit of pain,” John taunted, using his thumb to smear some of his own cum off Brian’s face and stuck it into Brian’s mouth. Brian lazily sucked on John’s thumb, moaning at the taste of cum. Freddie pulled both of his fingers out and Brian cried out at the sudden loss, a wave of slick following Freddie’s fingers. 

“Relax kitten,” Freddie purred, nipping at Brian’s thighs. “Brace yourself.”

Freddie let Brian relax before he began to push in. Brian felt the blunt head of Freddie’s cock slowly push into him until Freddie bottomed out, his hips flush with Brian’s ass. Freddie didn’t move, letting Brian get used to the feeling of being full, gripping his hips to angle him up. Brian looked at Freddie and nodded, used to the feeling and desperately wanting something to happen. Freddie pulled out until just the head was in Brian then slammed inside. Brian screamed, he felt like he was being split in two and some sick part of him wanted Freddie even deeper. Roger, the sadistic asshole, pinned Brian’s hands to the bed and traced his tongue along Brian’s nipple. Freddie set a punishing rhythm, his hips pistoning into Brian like a machine. 

“God damn, y-you feel so good,” Freddie panted, slamming into Brian hard enough to bounce the omega up and down the bed. 

“Oh christ,” Brian cried out, Freddie hit his prostate every time with deadly accuracy. “I-I’m gonna cum.”

John took Brian’s cock in his hand, pressuring his thumb against Brian’s slit. 

“J-john,” Brian stuttered, trying to take a deep breath but Freddie seemed determined to fuck his brains out. 

“Are you getting close Kitten, gonna cum from me fucking you, filling you up just like you wanted hm? God, you look so good under me,” Freddie grunted as he slammed into Brian over and over again. Freddie’s dirty talk caused a gush of slick splash out of Brian, making a squelching sound as they fucked. John continued to rub the head of Brian’s cock, gently rolling back the foreskin to expose his head. The alpha leaned down and spat on the tip of Brian’s cock, letting the spit slowly drip onto the exposed head. He used his spit and Brian’s precume as lube and gently stroked the omega’s cock, taking care to squeeze the tip just hard enough for a little pain. Freddie’s thrusts became erratic, he was rapidly hurtling towards his own orgasm.

“Cum for me kitten, be a good boy and cum,” Freddie ordered. 

John gave Brian a final firm squeeze to the base of his cock and Brian erupted, shooting white ropes of cum onto his chest. The sight of his omega cumming and squeezing around Freddie made the alpha cum, buried deep in Brian’s ass. The intensity of his orgasm had Freddie leaning over Brian, panting. The alpha felt his knot pop inside Brian, locking them together for the next thirty minutes. Brian’s world slowly came back from the white noise after his orgasm, he felt Freddie maneuver them so he was laying on his side and the alpha was behind him, nuzzling at his neck. 

Roger craned his neck down to kiss Brian. “You looked so hot getting fucked,” The blonde alpha whispered against Brian’s lips.

“Roger,” Brian whined, his cock trying to get hard again. 

Roger laughed roughly, gently kissing Brian. John settled down in front of Brian, brushing the hair out of his face. “You did great Bri,” John kissed the omega’s forehead. 

Roger hummed in agreement, admiring his handiwork of hickies. 

“I look like I was attacked,” Brian pouted playfully, looking down at his chest. 

“You were kitten,” Freddie purred into his ear, the alpha’s breath tickled Brian’s ear. “By three alphas intent on defiling you.”

Brian clenched around Freddie, making the alpha choke back a curse. “I’m not some virgin.”

“Who else fucked you then?’ Roger demanded.

“Just some fooling around at school, Rog,” Brian smiled at Roger’s jealousy. 

“Good, cause we can fuck you better,” Roger said determinedly, petting Brian’s hair. 

Brian drifted off to sleep, body buzzing pleasantly after his orgasm. The alphas let Brian sleep, knowing it was going to be a long night for all four of them. Freddie felt his knot deflate and slide out of Brian, pushing a finger in to replace his cock. 

“So who's next,” Freddie whispered, making sure to not wake Brian up. 

The omega frowned in his sleep at the loss of Freddie’s cock plugging his ass up. Roger giggled at Brian’s pout, staring at his red and puffy lips. 

“I’ll have a go,” John mindlessly ran a finger across Brian’s opened lips. The alpha smirked and kissed Brian awake. Brian’s eyes fluttered open, his mind sluggishly informing him Freddie wasn’t knotted inside him and John was kissing him. John traced Brian’s lips with his tongue, slowing working Brian to wakefulness. Soon, Brian kissed John back enthusiastically, panting into his mouth. 

“Can you get up?” John asked, placing a hand on the back of Brian’s neck, squeezing gently. Brian slowly get onto his knees, making a show of pushing his ass out. 

“Kitten’s still got an attitude,” Freddie laughed, playfully spanking Brian’s ass. 

“That’s what I like about him,” John chuckled, getting on his knees behind Brian. 

“Fred, you’ve got to try Brian’s mouth,” Roger told the alpha, smiling as he remembered how good Brian’s lips looked stretched around his cock.

Freddie made a face. “As much as I would love to have him gag on my prick, I need to wash first.”

“Why don’t you go do that, Roger and I will take care of him,” John suggested flippantly, running a hand up and down Brian’s inner thigh, using his nails every so often. Brian felt some of Freddie’s cum and his own slick slip out onto the sheets, he tried to clench his ass to prevent making too much of a mess. John’s hands slide up Brian’s thighs to rest above his ass. 

“You’re being very good, letting us fuck you senseless,” John praised seductively.

John’s praise made Brian’s face burn with embarrassment yet his cock betrayed his arousal and twitched at John’s words. 

“I think he likes that, don’t you babe,” Roger grinned, grabbing Brian’s chin and forcing him to look Roger in the eyes. “Being told what a good shag you are, how good you look taking cock.”

Brian nearly went cross eyed, his thighs quivered as John pinched them. 

“I wonder if we can make him cum like this,” Roger wondered aloud, as if he was talking only to John. 

“Maybe,” John said thoughtfully. “But I do want to ruin his ass and anyway,” John leaned over Brian, the alpha’s breath ghosting over Brian’s neck. “He likes a bit of pain.”

John slapped Brian’s ass for emphasis and Brian cursed loudly, trying to hold in a moan.

“Oh no you don’t,” Roger chided. “Don’t hide those sounds from us babe.”

“You sound so good begging and crying, writhing on our cocks,” John continued, squeezing Brian’s ass as the alpha spoke. 

Freddie came back in from washing his cock, leaning against the doorway as he watched John and Roger tease Brian back to hardness.

“What have I missed?”

“C’mere,” Roger patted the bed next to him, pushing Brian’s hair back. 

Freddie kneeled in front of Brian, looking at the omega hungrily. “I’ve always wondered what you’d look like sucking my prick. I’ve spent countless nights jerking off to the thought of fucking you until you couldn’t speak.”

“And how’s that working for you,” Brian sassed, ignoring how absolutely wrecked his voice sounded. 

Freddie threw his head back and laughed. “I don’t know kitten, how’s your ass feel?”   
Brian groaned, John chose at that moment to shove a finger into Brian’s wet hole. Freddie chuckled, tracing Brian’s lips with his finger. 

“You really do look beautiful darling,” Freddie whispered.

Brian had to avert his eyes, it felt too emotional, too close to an ‘I love you’. 

“Why don’t you open up babe,” Roger suggested, caressing Brian’s cheek.

Brian swallowed, already feeling sore, and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out.    
“Fuck, that’s a good look for you kitten,” Freddie grunted, resting his cock on Brian’s tongue. The omega took the hint and worked Freddie into his mouth. Brian managed to suck half of Freddie’s cock into his mouth when he realized how much thicker Freddie was compared to the other two. John and Roger weren’t small by any means but Brian only had half of Freddie in his mouth and his cheeks were bulging out.

“That’s it kitten, good boy,” Freddie cooed, running a hand through Brian’s sweaty hair. Brian exhaled through his nose and pushed himself further, fighting his gag reflex and using his spit to ease Freddie down his throat. John waited for Brian to not choke on Freddie’s prick but soon got bored, watching Brian’s back muscles tense as he took Freddie’s cock. The alpha nudged Brian’s legs further apart with his knee, hands kneading his inner thighs. Brian whined around Freddie’s cock, momentarily distracted by John. 

“Feel free to use your hands kitten,” Freddie suggested cheekily, looking at Roger. Roger stuck his tongue out at Freddie. Brian ignored them and used one hand to steady himself and the other to stroke the base of Freddie’s cock. Freddie gritted his teeth, almost losing himself to the feeling of Brian trying to swallow as much of Freddie’s cock as he could, like a starving man. John decided Brian wasn’t in immediate danger of choking and stuck two fingers in Brian, still slightly loose from Freddie fucking him. John didn’t spend much time in prepping Brian, eager to sink his cock into Brian though he did taste some of Brian’s slick. 

“Roger c’mere,” John rasped, sticking his fingers back into Brian’s ass. Roger made his way to John, raking his nails along Brian’s sides as he went. Brian shuddered, swallowing around Freddie who laid heavy on his tongue. John used his thumb to push against Brian’s perineum, rubbing and massaging the stretch of skin. Brian bucked his hips up at the strange but not unpleasant pressure, clenching his hole when slick dribbled down his thighs. John scooped some of Brian’s slick and held it out for Roger to taste. Roger sucked John’s fingers, moaning at the taste. 

“Fuck babe, you taste amazing,” Roger laid on his stomach and lapped at the slick covering Brian’s thighs, occasionally using his teeth to bite at the sensitive skin. Brian squirmed at the feeling of Roger’s wet tongue licking his thighs and soft blonde hair tickling his skin. 

“R-rog,” Brian gasped.  

John slide his hand up Brian’s back to bury his hand into Brian’s hair, tugging at his curly locks. Freddie watched in rapture as his cock disappeared onto Brian’s mouth, surrounded by wet lovely heat. He placed his fingers over Brian’s mouth, feeling his lips curl around Freddie’s cock. 

‘I’m gonna fuck you now Bri,” John growled, still keeping one hand in Brian’s hair. 

Brian groaned animalistically, spreading his legs wider for John. John had to stop himself from slamming all the way into Brian at seeing him spread his legs for the alpha, slowing inching his way inside Brian. 

“Fuck,” John breathed, taking in the searing heat of Brian clenching around his cock. 

Roger scooted out from under and pumped Brian’s cock tortuously slow, squeezing downward. John waited, not moving, until Brian pushed hips back on John. The alpha grinned, then started to fuck Brian in short powerful thrusts. With every snap of John’s hips, Freddie’s cock slide down Brian’s throat a little deeper. John kept Brian on a knife’s edge, fucking him forward then yanking him back by Brian’s hair. 

“You’re going to tear his hair out,” Roger rasped, flicking the tip of Brian’s cock. 

John didn’t say anything to Roger, just grabbed a larger fistful of Brian’s hair, making the blonde alpha laugh. Freddie watched as Brian gagged on his cock after a particularly hard thrust from John.

“You look so pretty Kitten, taking cock like you were made for it,” Freddie cooed, petting Brian’s face. Brian whined and tried to look up at Freddie, tears pricking in his eyes from pleasure. John kept his brutal pace as long as he could but he soon felt his balls tightening and a tingling in his spine.

“N-not going to last much longer,” John warned Freddie.

“Me neither darling,” Freddie said through gritted teeth, Brian was sloppily sucking his cock like it was the only thing he could do. John slapped Brian's ass hard, making his entire ass sting and came in Brian. He shoved his knot inside Brian with a popping sound, shuddering from his orgasm. Freddie released in Brian's mouth, staying inside until he went soft and gently pulled out. Roger increased his pace on Brian's cock, squeezing the head. 

“Rog, I-I’m, I can’t,” Brian babbled, tensing.

“Cum for us babe, c’mon,” Roger whispered into Brian’s ear. 

Brian came on Roger’s hand with a choked sob, his body shaking from a second orgasm. 

“Good boy, you’re doing so well,” Freddie praised, rubbing Brian’s lips with his thumb. “Taking our cocks so good.”

Brian whimpered, feeling John’s knot tugging at his rim. The alpha gently pushed Brian into the bed, laying on top of him. Roger whipped his hand on the bed, running his hands up Brian’s back. Brian swallowed Freddie’s come, wincing at the soreness in his throat. John wrapped his arms around Brian and nuzzled the back of Brian’s neck, biting gently. Roger and Freddie made it their personal goal in life to make sure Brian couldn’t catch a break while he and John were tied together, and John certainly didn’t help. 

“You look so good on a cock babe, better than I could’ve ever imagine,” Roger grunted into his ear, lazily stroking his own cock. “I’ve jerked off to you, ever since we met actually. I wanted to fuck you so badly.”

While Roger was making Brian squirm with his words, Freddie pressed featherlight kisses all over Brian’s body. He kissed every inch of Brian’s sweaty cum covered body, scraping his teeth across Roger and John’s bites. John tugged at his knot at random intervals, keeping Brian desperate and aching. Time seemed to stretch on forever to Brian, he didn’t know how many minutes passed, it could’ve been hours, until John’s knot deflated and he slide out of Brian with a gush of semen and slick. Roger grinned like a shark, excited to finally fuck Brian.

“C’mere Babe,” Roger sat on the pillows, leaning against the headboard, and gently guided Brian to straddle him. Brian was limp like a rag doll after being fucked and cumming twice in one night, so he let Roger push and pull him however the alpha wanted. Freddie helped Roger lift Brian up and set him down on Roger’s cock.

“Think you can ride me babe?” Roger grunted, feeling his cock slide into Brian easily. 

“I-I’ll try,” Brian breathed, tensing around Roger. 

John made himself comfortable behind Brian so he could watch him ride Rodger. Freddie did the same, his eyes glued to where Rodger’s cock disappeared into Brian. Brian tried to push himself up, thighs burning from exertion. Rodger nearly came right then and there, the image of Brian, tired sweaty and covered in cum, trying to fuck himself on Rodger’s cock was the hottest thing Roger had ever seen. Brian tried his best, wanting to please his alpha, but he was too worn out and his thighs were shaking. 

“Here, let me help,” Roger took pity on the poor omega and grabbed his hips.”I’m going to fuck you now, just relax and let me do the work.”

Brian nodded, shouting when Rodger lifted him up then slammed Brian down on his cock. Rodger’s blunt nails left indents in Brian hips, nearly drawing blood. 

“Fuck Kitten, you look so good bouncing on cock,” Freddie muttered, jerking himself off to Brian and Roger fucking. 

Rodger felt his biceps start to burn from lifting Brian up and fucking him senseless. So the alpha hefted Brian up until just the tip of Rodger’s cock was inside him and dropped the omega, making Brian let out a choked scream. 

“Fuck yourself on my cock babe, I know you can,” Roger slapped Brian’s ass encouragingly. 

“I can’t Rog, I can’t,” Brian whimpered. “Please.”

“Yes you can,” Roger whispered into his ear. “You’re doing so well babe, just fuck yourself on my cock.”

Brian keened and nodded, rutting his hips back and forth. John reached out and ran a finger along Brian’s stretched rim, pushing and prodding. Roger felt his orgasm start to build deep, rumbling to the surface so the alpha thrusted his hips up into Brian, catching his knot on Brian’s stretched rim until he felt his imminent orgams and shoved his knot into Brian. Roger came with a low curse, cock throbbing inside Brian from his powerful orgasm. Brian’s cock let out a trickle of cum, too spent to achieve a third full orgasm. He fell against Roger’s sweaty chest, thoroughly exhausted. Freddie came all over his fist, getting cum on Brian’s ass and Roger’s thighs. Roger smiled down at Brian, watching him pant. 

“Let’s get some sleep,” John suggested, whipping his hand clean on the sheets. 

Roger nodded tiredly, scooting down so he laid on his back with Brian on top of him, still tied together. John and Freddie flopped on either side of Rodger, looking at Brian who had fallen fast asleep. The alphas smiled each other and fell asleep to Brian’s gentle snores. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that was worth the wait :) Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playin' fast and loose with timelines so expect time to go wibbly wobbly.

Brian jerked awake when someone snored into his ear. He looked to his right, Roger was drooling on his shoulder. Brian rolled his eyes and slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in his ass and scalp. John rolled into the space Brian occupied, burying his face in Brian’s pillow. Brian smiled at three alphas, his mind still couldn’t quite wrap around what had happened last night. It almost seemed like it had been a dream, too could to be true, but the pain in his ass and the marks covering his body told Brian it had been very real. The omega quietly slipped into the shower to wash all the dried cum and slick off of his body and to think, everything had happened so fast. Were they in a relationship now or was it more friends with benefits? Brian sighed, washing his hair and staring into nothingness. He stayed until the water ran cold and stepped out, drying himself and putting on some clothes. Brian hesitated at the door, if he opened it that meant everything that had happened happened, there was no pretending it didn’t. 

“Here goes nothing,” Brian whispered to himself and opened the door.

The three alphas were sitting on the bed, wide awake and chatting easily. They stopped and looked to Brian. 

“So what are we,” Brian asked bluntly, he was tired of lying and dancing around his issues.

Roger snorted at Brian’s bluntness. 

“Well, Kitten, if you’re up for it I think we’re in a relationship now,” Freddie said hopefully, smiling at Brian. 

“We’ll fight,” Brian argued. “Being in a band and in a relationship is going to be hard, we might not make it.”

“I don’t care,” John said firmly.

“Me neither,” Roger agreed, jutting his chin out determinedly. 

“I’m all for effort darling,” Freddie said when Brian looked at him.

“Good,” Brian grinned. “Cause I don’t care either.”

Roger let out a whooping laugh and picked up Brian, spinning him around. Brian laughed, trying to tell Roger to be careful but the alpha ignored him. Freddie and John cheered, jumping on the bed like teenagers. 

“We should celebrate,” Freddie said excitedly.

“Sex,” Roger yelled, kissing Brian firmly on the mouth.

Brian let out a surprised ‘meep’ but quickly kissed Roger back. 

“Maybe let’s give him a break Rog,” John said, laughing at Roger’s antics. “He is in heat after all.”

Roger pulled away from Brian with a huff, mumbling ‘twat’ under his breath. When John said he was in heat, Brian realized two very important things. One, he wasn’t and two, he still should be.

“I don’t think I am,” Brian said, mostly to himself.

“What?” Freddie looked at Brian.

“I don’t think I am,” Brian spoke up. “It must’ve been a false heat, I feel normal now.”

“Huh,” Roger regarded Brian curiously but didn’t say anything. 

John cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, Bri, uhm. Do you, I mean would you be willing to-”

“Jesus Deaky, just say it all ready,” Roger rolled his eyes. 

Brian elbowed Roger for being rude and looked at John continue. 

“Some day, would you like to bond with us?”

Brian blinked, feeling his stomach drop to his feet. “You want to bond with _me_?”

“Well duh,” Freddie joked. “We’re a family, why not make it official?”

Brian swallowed nervously. “I-I’d like that, some day.”

Roger rubbed Brian’s waist. “Someday soon?”

“Roger keep it in your pants,” John scolded.

“That’s not in his vocabulary darling,” Freddie snickered, grinning when Roger shoved him. 

The phone rang, stopping Freddie and Roger from wrestling each other to the ground again. Freddie walked out to answer it, leaving the other three in Brian’s room. John looked Brian up and down, eyes focusing on the marks littering his neck. 

‘We did a number on you,” John muttered, eyeing Brian hungrily.

“You look good marked by us,” Roger traced a large hickey he left behind Brian’s left ear. 

The omega shivered, whining as the two alphas renewed their marks.

“One day this’ll be real,” John whispered as he licked and sucked a bruise over Brian’s scent gland. 

“Maybe I’ll leave one on your ass,” Roger suggested cheekily, grabbing a handful of Brian’s ass. 

Before they could get anywhere exciting, Freddie burst into the room and talking a mile a minute. 

“Breath Fred, breath.” Roger stopped biting Brian’s neck but didn’t let go of his ass. 

“Remember that studio we practiced at? De Lane Lea Studios?”

“Yeah?” John looked at Freddie like he had grown another head.

“Some chap heard us playing, John Anthony. He liked us, really liked us, and wants to meet with us and a producer.”

The room fell silent, the three shell shocked by what Freddie had said.

“You, there’s someone that wants to produce us?” Brian asked haltingly. 

“An actual producer, with a real company,” Roger stared wide eyed at Freddie.

Freddie nodded excitedly, smiling widely. 

“A company wants us?” John repeated, still not believing what Freddie was saying. 

“We’re getting a producer,” Roger screamed.

“Yes!” Freddie and Roger jumped up and down, laughing. John wrapped Brian in a bear hug and rocked the pair side to side. Brian whooped with the three alphas, grinning so hard his cheeks hurt.

‘When, when do they want to meet us?” John let go of Brian and turned Freddie around.

‘This afternoon,” Freddie gushed.

“Today?” Roger shrieked.

“Jesus,” Freddie pushed Roger away, holding his ear. 

“They want to meet us today,” Brian gasped.

“There must be an echo in here,” Freddie said sarcastically. “Yes today! We need to head over there now!”   
Roger ran to his room like a chicken with it’s head cut off, babbling about how he needed to find his lucky shirt. Freddie laughed at Roger, running after him to get dressed as well. Brian and John shared a fond and exasperated look. The pair sat down on the couch, waiting for the two dramatic alphas to quit yelling about their looks and hurry up. Finally, Roger and Freddie decided on how they would look. Brian sighed dramatically when the alphas walked out and John pretended to be asleep.

“Get up you wankers,” Freddie laughed, kicking their legs. Brian smiled, letting Roger pull him up. 

“Out, out, out,” Freddie shooed them out and to the van. 

John jumped into the driver’s seat, revering the engine as much he could. The four drove to the recording studio, nearly vibrating with excitement. Once they pulled up to the studio, the band tumbled out of the van and darted inside. Freddie confidently led them into a room with a man sitting at a desk.

“Welcome,” The man at the desk grinned, standing up the shake their hands. “My name’s Norman Sheffield, I represent Neptune Productions.”

Norman offered the band a seat on the couch, pouring himself a drink. “One of my men heard you at the studio, you four sound good. Damn good and we’d like to make a deal with you.”

The four shared a look. 

“With us?” Freddie repeated, shocked. 

Norman nodded, smiling at the four. “You got something going boys, something I haven’t seen in a long time.”

The band shared an excited grin, something was happening. Finally, something was happening!

“Now here’s the deal boys,” Norman took a sip of his drink, looking at the band over his glass. “Trident wants to produce you, make music for us and you can use all our fancy new equipment to record.”

Brian bit his lip, it sounded like a deal of a lifetime but almost too good. 

“Can we talk about it first,” John asked.

Norman shook his head. “Sorry, it’s a here and now kind of deal. Say yes and I can get you started right away.”

Freddie sighed, thinking it over. “Well, what do you think?” He looked at the others.

“I think it’s a good deal, who knows if we’ll ever get something like this again,” Roger pointed out. 

“We should go for it,” Brian chipped in. “Queen needs a producer.”

John nodded in agreement. “We can’t do it by ourselves.”

“Alright,” Freddie turned back to Norman. “We’re in.”

The man grinned into his glass, taking a sip. “Good, that’s good. But before we can sign the paperwork and throw the party, there are somethings that need to be discussed.”

“Like what,” John asked suspiciously. 

Norman looked pointedly at Brian. “Him, an unbonded omega in a rock band? That’s not done now is it?”

Brian rolled his eyes as he felt the alphas stiffen in their seats. “I do have a name. And who gives a shit if I’m an omega?”

“A lot of people actually,” Norman sighed. “Frankly, I couldn’t give any less of a damn. As long as you play and sell records, you could all be cross dressing monkeys for all I care. But the press will care, and so will the fans if all goes well. You’ll all have to put up with a lot of shit for having an omega in the band.”

“Don’t give a shit,” Freddie said immediately. “It’s all or none.”

“We’re all queen,” Roger added.

“And he’s not just some omega,” John snapped. 

“We’ll give them something so they don’t care who we are,” Brian said stubbornly, glaring at Norman.

Norman shrugged. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, now if we’re done with the touchy feely bullshit let’s sign the contracts.”

The alpha stood up and pulled out four identical contracts from his desk. “Sign on the dotted line and you and I will begin a hopefully long and rich future.”

Freddie took the pen from Norman and hesitated, glancing at the other three members. 

“Now or never, right?’ John smiled.

“Ready Freddie,” Roger waved his hand at Freddie to hurry up.

Brian nodded encouragingly at Freddie. “Let’s do it Fred.”

Freddie shook his head, smiling fondly and signed his name. He passed the pen to the others and they signed their names as well. Norman clapped his hands and rolled up the contracts before the ink could try.

“Well gentleman, I think we are in for a prosperous and beautiful friendship,” Norman shook their hands individually. “Please feel free to start recording as soon as you can.”

Norman ushered the band out into the hallway and closed the door behind them. Brian looked at Freddie, then at John, then at Roger. They stood in silence for a few seconds then broke out into mad cheers. Freddie lifted Brian up off the ground and shook him fiercely. John and Roger grabbed each other’s hands and swung around. 

“Let’s get recording,” Freddie dropped Brian suddenly, mind thinking at a mile a minute about new songs and tracks they could make now.

Brian stumbled when Freddie dropped him, glaring playfully at the alpha. 

“C’mon, all our stuff is in the van,” Roger said guiddly. “We can get started today!”

“This is really happening isn’t? I mean we have an actual producer,” John wondered aloud, grinning like a mad man. 

Brian jumped on the balls of his feet. “Let’s make an album!”


	9. Chapter 9

The three alphas raced to their van, cutting corners and nearly running into people. Brian started to sprint after them but his body decided at that moment to remind him three alphas had taken turns to fuck him senseless last night. He managed a hobble to the van, flipping off Freddie who looked very smug. John unlocked the car as they got close enough and Roger leaped inside, grabbing the amps. Brian grabbed Red Special, darting out to give John room around Roger to get his bass. Freddie and Roger hauled the equipment into the studio, leaving Brian and John behind. 

“Hey!” Brian yelled, jogging after the pair. John laughed, chasing after Brian, and made sure to apologize to everyone Freddie and Roger ran into.

“Fred, Rog, the hell are you,” Brian called, trying to find where they disappeared to.

“Hurry up would you?” Roger poked his head out of a room.

Brian rolled his eyes and joined them, John coming in a beat later. Roger sat at him drum set, staring evrevantly at all the recording equipment in the studio. Brian and John set up their amps, tuning and getting ready. Freddie fiddled around in the recording booth, seeing what the buttons did. A man walked in the room, looking at each of the band individually before his eyes settled on Freddie.

“Who are you?” Roger asked, twirling his sticks.

“John Anthony, I’m the one who heard you four the other day. I’m going to produce you lads.” Freddie shook the hand Anthony offered him, the rest of the band shared an annoyed look when Anthony ignored them.

“Well hello to you too,” Roger muttered under his breath.

“You can call me Anthony,” He continued. “So tell me where you are now, how’s the progress going?”

“Trident doesn’t waste any time, do they,” Roger whistled, smiling when Anthony glared at him.

“We got some songs,” John shrugged. He strummed on his bass to show Anthony one of the rhythms. 

“Enough for an album?”

“Enough for three,” Freddie boasted, waving his hands. “Let us show you dear.”

Freddie turned to the band and walked confidently up to the microphone. Brian smiled at Freddie’s confidence, starting to play the opening for ‘Keep Yourself Alive’, a song he was very proud of. The band forgot they had an audience, simply getting lost in playing. Brian forgot Anthony was sitting there, watching them, until the man clapped loudly after Freddie sang the last note.

“That’s damn good, who wrote that?”

“I did,” Brian popped his head up, happy someone liked his song. 

“You did,” Anthony said slowly, studying Brian.

Brian could hear the inflection in his words, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at the producer. 

“Yeah I did,” Brian said in an even tone, staring at Anthony. 

“It's good,” Anthony turned to John and Roger, muttering something under his breath that sounded like “considering who wrote it” but Brian wasn't sure. He didn't want to confront Anthony either, it was literally the first day of having a producer and Brian didn't want to offend him, creating problems for the band later on. Anthony walked back into the recording studio, generally leaving the band alone after that. Freddie would occasionally ask questions, what buttons did what, but they mainly stuck to recording songs. The hours passed quickly and soon it was late in the evening, Anthony had propped the studio door open to the band and the four were sitting and talking. Roger lit a cigarette, passing one to Freddie, then took a long drag. Brian leaned back, the smell of cigarette smoke seemed to punch him in the face. He had to stop himself from waving the smoke away, the smell had never really bothered him before so why was it now? John noticed Brian’s face, lowering his own cigarette. 

“You alright Brian?”   
“Yeah, it’s just, can I open a window? All the smoke is starting to give me a headache.”

John and Roger shared a worried look, wondering if Brian was getting sick. Brian stood up and walked to the window, which was by the door to the recording studio, and pushed it open.

“What’s a matter? Smoke too much for you,” Anthony said oily, puffing his own cigarette and blowing the smoke in Brian’s direction.

Brian glared at the producer, pushing the window open all the way. He turned and walked back to his alphas, ignoring Anthony’s eyes watching him. Brian noticed John and Freddie had snuffed out their cigarettes and Roger held his cigarette off to his side. The omega smiled at the alphas, feeling warm and fuzzy at their caring. 

“Do you want to grab something to eat?” Roger suggested, staring at the clock.

“You just want a drink,” John summarized, dodging Roger’s half hearted punch.

“Fuck yeah I do, let’s celebrate!”

“Did I hear the word celebrate,” Freddie jumped up, an excited glint in his eyes. 

“Oh christ,” Brian groaned. He knew that look, it meant Freddie wanted to throw a party that would probably end up with the cops being called. 

“How about we go out and celebrate together,” John suggested, leading Freddie away from the idea of more parties.

Freddie rolled his eyes at John. “Bore.”

“I’m up for that,” Brian shrugged, wanting to get out of the room that still reeked of smoke. 

Anthony seemed to pick up the fact that the band was getting ready to leave and stood up, walking into the recording room. 

“Good session today lads, we got enough to start an album. Come in tomorrow and maybe we can finish it early,” Anthony nodded to himself then left, not bothering to close the door behind him.

“Are they all like that?” Roger asked aloud after Anthony left. 

Freddie shrugged. “He’s an ass, but he knows what he’s doing.”

“Hopefully,” John commented, smiling innocently when Freddie glared at him. 

Brian and John decided to leave their equipment at the studio but take their guitars, amps could be replaced but their guitars could not. Freddie shepparded the three out to the van, excited to celebrate getting a producer. 

“There’s a pub down the road,” Roger suggested when they all squeezed into the van. 

Brian bit his lip as John drove them to Roger’s pub, feeling suddenly anxious. This was going to be his first time out in public, really out in public, being an unbonded omega in years. The last time he wasn’t wearing beta scent blockers was in grade school. Freddie picked up on Brian’s anxiety, throwing an arm around the omega’s shoulder. 

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?”

Brian sighed, leaning into Freddie. “I’m not wearing any scent blockers Fred, this is the first time I’m not using them in public in years.”

“Do you want to go home?” John asked from the driver’s seat.

Brian shook his head. “No, that’s okay. And anyway, I probably still smell like you three.”

‘Damn right,” Roger grinned, feeling very proud of himself. 

Brian chuckled softly at Roger and Freddie rubbed his arm. 

“We’re right here with you darling, no one’s going to touch our omega.”

Brian pretended to groan when John and Roger agreed with Freddie. 

“You’re possessive alphas, what have I done,” He moaned. 

“Didn’t seem to mind last night,” Freddie whispered into his ear. 

Brian squirmed, Freddie’s breath tickling his ear. “ _ Freddie _ .”

“I’m just teasing Kitten,” Freddie cackled, sliding his arm down to Brian’s hips and gently squeezing. “Just teasing.”

“Well stop it, I can’t walk out in public with a hard on.”

“You can’t walk though,” Roger said cheekily from the passenger seat.

Brian’s face flushed and his palms started to sweat. “We’re not fucking in the damn van,” Brian said as convincingly as he could.

“No?” John locked eyes with Brian in the rear view mirror and raised an eyebrow. 

“N-no.”

Freddie removed his hand from Brian hip and he nearly whined at the loss of heat. 

“Whatever you say Kitten.”

“I hate you,” Brian pouted, frowning harder when Freddie snickered. 

John parked the van outside of a small looking pub, not very busy for a late Saturday night.

“Here?”

Roger stuck his tongue out at John. “I’ve heard it's a good pub, sod off.”

“Whatever you say Rog,” John slipped out of the car, laughing at Roger cursing him.

Freddie and Brian slipped into the club, leaving Roger and John to argue in the parking lot. It was a cosy place, Brian was somewhat surprised Roger knew about it. The pub was nothing like Roger or Freddie’s tastes, it had a fireplace in the wall and old wooden tables with benches randomly scattered around the room.

“Huh,” Freddie said as he looked around, also surprised Roger knew about a place like this.

Brian made a bee line for the table by the window, leaving Freddie to get him a drink. John and Roger wondered in and sat down with Brian. Freddie returned, balancing four drinks, and set them down with a ‘clunk’. He plopped down next to Brian and raised a glass.

“To Queen!”

“To Queen,” The three echoed and clinked their drinks together. 

Brian paused before he took a sip, contemplating if he should take a drink or hold off for a while, when his body helpfully decided for him. Brian’s stomach revolted at the smell of alcohol and the omega dashed to the bathroom, ignoring his alpha’s yells of concern. He threw open the door and fell to his knees, retching over a toilet. 

“Bri, are you okay?” Freddie barged into the bathroom, closely followed by Roger and John.

Brian tried to talk but another wave of nausea hit him. He threw up the contents of his stomach, dry heaving when there was nothing left. John rubbed Brian’s back, looking at the other two alphas. 

“I’m fine,” Brian groaned, sitting down on the grimy floor. 

“Uh, no you’re not,” Roger protested, gesturing to the toilet Brian had just thrown up in. 

“You should see a doctor,” Freddie suggested, rubbing his hands together. 

“It’s nothing,” Brian snapped, biting back a groan. He stood up shakily, John and Roger supporting him. Brian pushed off the alphas and wiped his mouth.

“Just caught a bug or something. It’ll pass.”

“Brian,” John began. 

“I’m fine,” Brian cut the alpha off sharply. “Just need some rest, that’s all.”

The alphas didn’t look convinced but didn’t say anything. 

“Fine,” Freddie sighed. “But we’re going home.”

Roger and John quickly agreed before Brian could argue and guided the omega out to the van. The two alphas gently helped Brian into the van, he would be annoyed at being treated like he was about to break if his stomach wasn’t rolling like an angry sea. Freddie rubbed Brian’s shoulders, keeping an eye on his omega. Once they arrived home, Brian ran to the bathroom feeling nauseous again. His alphas followed him, sharing worried looks. The poor omega barely slept that night, caught in a vile cycle of nausea. John, Roger, and Freddie stayed up with Brian and took turns to watch the omega. Brian felt his throat burn after dry heaving again, having lost track of how long he stayed hunched over the toilet.

“Bri, you really should see a doctor,” John said quietly, sitting next to Brian.

“No,” Brian said stubbornly. “This will pass, we have to finish the album.”

John sighed, rubbing his forehead. “We will Bri, we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why Brian's sick.....


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to go in an entirely different direction but I guess Brian and John just wanted to fuck.

The nausea finally stopped and Brian managed to fall asleep in the early morning. Freddie ran out to explain to Anthony why they couldn’t record for a few days and ask about future plans. Roger moaned at the lack of food in the apartment, leaving to get groceries after John yelled at him. That left John and Brian in the house, Brian was curled up in a ball on his bed buried under blankets. John sighed, pacing at the foot of the bed. Brian groaned, stretching his body out on the bed.

“John?” Brian said sleepily.

The alpha smiled at Brian’s tired face, blinking in the morning light. 

“Where are the others?”

John sat down next to Brian and ran a hand through his curly hair. “Freddie went to talk to Anthony about taking a few days off and Roger went to get some food for the apartment.”

Brian groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get up. 

“C’mon Brian, you should get up,” John patted Brian’s back, laughing when Brian grunted.

“No.”

“Brian, you need to eat something.”

“ _ No _ ,” Brian said childishly, burying himself under the blankets.

“Brian,” John said sternly, standing up. 

Brian poked his head out from the blankets and stuck his tongue out at John. “No, you can’t make me.”

John raised an eyebrow, placing a threatening hand on Brian’s nest of blankets. “Excuse me?”

Brian heard the challenge in John’s voice and grinned to himself. “Nope.”

John sighed and yanked the blankets off of Brian, throwing them to the floor. Brian grumbled at the sudden cold air, rolling onto his back. 

“Up,” John flapped his hands at Brian. “At least take a shower.”

Brian bit his lip, arching his back off the bed as he stretched. “Make me.”

John’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he started to breath heavily. “Brian you’re sick. Now get up.”

Brian felt heat start to burn inside his belly at John’s authoritative tone. “But I don’t wanna.”

Now Brian was well aware how childish he sounded, but Brian loved how John’s eyes burned into his. 

“Brian, get up now or else,” John warned, leaning on the bed over Brian. 

Brian pushed himself up, licking his lips in John’s space. “Or what?”

John growled, pushing Brian back down onto the bed. The alpha crawled over the omega, pinning his arms over his head. Brian whined, trying to wiggle out of John’s grip. John leaned down and licked a strip up Brian’s neck to his ear. 

“You sure you wanna play this game Bri,” John grunted into Brian’s ear. “Or are you going to apologize and do as your told.”

Brian looked up at John through his eyelashes, trying to look as innocent as he could. “What are you going to do to me hm?”

John grinned, slow and sexy. He put both of Brian’s wrists in one hand and ran the other one down Brian’s arm to his hair. John yanked Brian’s hair to the right and bit the side of his neck. 

“Are you sure you want to test me Bri? I’ll fuck you until you pass out.”

Brian moaned, his cock twitching at the thought of John ruining him. “P-please John.”

“Please what,” John teased, tugging at Brian’s ear lobe with his teeth.

“Fuck me please, f-fuck me,” Brian begged, testing John’s hold on his arms. 

John leaned up, still holding Brian’s arms down, and lightly pinched one of his nipples. Brian’s nipples had never really been that sensitive but now Brian nearly screamed, trying to twist away from John.

“Sensitive?” John grinned, licking at the pink nubs making sure they both were hard and wet.

Brian was quickly reduced to a whimpering mess, begging John to touch him. “John.”

The alpha snickered, gently biting one of Brian’s nipples. “Turn over and strip, time to get your punishment.”

John let go of Brian’s hands and slapped his thigh. Brian whined, slowly turning over to lay on his stomach, tensing at the thought of John punishing him. The alpha helped him wiggle out of his clothes until he was laying naked on the bed. 

“I want you to count Bri and maybe next time you’ll listen to me,” John commanded in a dark tone.

“Unlikely,” Brian mumbled to himself, freezing when John pushed his head into the bed. 

“What was that?”

“N-nothing John.”

“That’s what I thought,” John said smugly. “Good boy and now I want you to count for me or else I’ll start over.”

Brian was about to ask what John meant when he wanted Brian to count when John raised his hand and brought it straight down on Brian’s ass. 

“S-shit, fuck,” Brian gasped, the sharp sting made him dizzy with arousal.

“One,” John commanded, pinching one of Brian’s cheeks to make the pain last. 

“What?”

John clicked his tongue and spanked Brian again, harder than the last time. 

“One,” John repeated forcefully. 

“One, Christ, fine yes one,” Brian babbled, squirming underneath John. 

“Good, very good,” John purred. The alpha hauled Brian over his lap and Brian wanted to bury his face in his hands in embarrassment. He was over John’s lap, getting spanked like a disobedient child but he was hopelessly turned on. Brian tried to discreetly rub his cock against John’s leg for a brief moment of relief but John slapped Brian’s ass again.

“Ow, John!”   
“No, that’s not it,” John sighed, spanking Brian’s right ass cheek. “One.”

“Y-you can’t serious, please John,” Brian gasped, clenching his ass. 

“Brian,” John growled. “When I say count, you count. So do it.”

Brian gulped, nodding slowly. When John spanked Brian’s right cheek, Brian inhaled shakily.

“T-two.”

John ran a hand through Brian’s hair, tugging randomly. The alpha continued to spank Brain, making sure each slap was harder than the last. By the eighth spank, John’s hand was stinging and Brian was a crying mess. 

“John, please please,” Brian keened loudly. 

“You’re doing so good Bri, such a good boy,” John whispered into Brian’s ear, kissing the omega’s tear stained cheeks. “Just two more, you can do it.”

Brian took a big gulp of air, quivering in John’s lap. 

“Remember to count them.”

The ninth slap seemed to echo in the room followed by Brian crying out: “Nine!”   
John made sure the final spank was the hardest, using all of his arm strength to swat Brian’s cherry red ass. 

“Ten, John please fuck me, please. I’ve been good haven’t I? I counted, please just fuck me,” Brian babbled incoherently. 

John rubbed Brian’s ass, toying with Brian’s hair in his other hand. “You’ve been very good Brian, you’ll listen to me now right? I want what’s best for you.”

“I will, I p-promise,” Brian arched into John’s hand, wanting more. 

John chuckled to himself, squeezing Brian’s ass harshly. “That’s my boy, now get on your back.”

Brian scrambled to obey, wincing as his raw backside scraped against the bed sheet. John fumbled around on the ground, looking for the lub they used. Brian tried his best to stay still, any movement made his ass rub uncomfortably on the fabric. The alpha finally found the lube and crawled up Brian’s body, taking his time to suck and bite Brian’s nipples. Brian let out a sob of pleasure, everything felt like too much yet not enough.

“John, a-alpha,” Brian cried, needing to be touched. 

John smiled to himself, punishing Brian had made him rock hard and desperate to fuck Brian senseless. But the alpha wanted more, he knew he could push Brian a little further.

“Do you want to know what I thought when I first say you,” John said slowly, one finger circling Brian’s right nipple. “When I first met you, you were dressed in a truly ugly shirt and jeans,” John paused, waiting for Brian to respond.

“So? What does this have to do with anything,” Brian whimpered and bucked his hips into the air when John pinched his nipple.

“You looked so good Bri, so good and fuckable and innocent,” John groaned deeply, remembering how delicious the omega looked when he first saw him. John didn’t know anything about Brian except his name and how badly John wanted to rip off his clothes and fuck the guitarist right on the ground. 

“And now that I can, I’m going to take my time,” John sucked a large bruise under Brian’s nipple, pinning Brian’s head to the bed by his hair. 

“Please, fuck, just fuck me already John,” Brian begged and his hands twisted into the sheets. 

John pushed Brian’s legs apart, moaning when Brian opened them wide for John.

“If only I could take a picture Bri, you look so good,” John grunted and coated his fingers in lube. Brian felt a cold digit slowly traced his hole then pushed in, not stopping until John’s finger was inside Brian to the knuckle. The omega let out a surprised yelp when John quickly added a second finger. John kissed Brian gently, pulling on Brian’s bottom lip with his teeth. 

“Can’t believe I finally fuck you, get to make you scream my name,” John whispered reverently, harshly thrusting his finger in and out of Brian’s hole. 

“John,” Brian mewled, trying to grab his own cock for relief but John smacked his hand away. 

“Come from me or not at all,” The alpha hissed, taking his fingers out completely then shoved three inside. 

Brian screamed, stars exploded behind his eyelids and the world seemed to tilt on its axis. 

“Just like that Bri, scream for me,” John swore, taking out his fingers and quickly lubing his erect cock. The blunt head pushed into Brian and he felt the air punched out of his lungs as John quickly bottomed out. Brian didn’t have anytime to adjust to the feeling of being full, John snapped his hips at an unforgiving speed. 

“Oh god, Christ John I can’t,” Brian cried, back arching to meet John’s thrusts.

John growled and wrapped one of Brian’s legs around his waist, getting to his knees for a better angle to make Brian scream. Brian threw his other leg around John and pulled the alpha closer, whimpering and begging. 

“I’m not going to last J-John, fuck,” Brian panted, head thrown back and long neck exposed to John. The alpha leaned down and bit Brian’s jugular not hard enough to hurt but enough to leave visible teeth marks. 

“Neither am I Bri, you feel so good. Clenching around my cock,” John praised, breathing heavily.

Brian dug his nails into John’s back, holding on for dear life as John fucked him into the mattress. John hissed at the pain, wanting Brian to come before he did so John wrapped a hand around Brian’s weeping cock and roughly stroked it in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck, John, fuck,” Brian screamed, the pleasure overwhelmed his body in a tidal wave and he came all over John’s fist and his own chest.

The sight of Brian painting his own chest with come and screaming John’s name caused John to come undone. He managed to bury himself inside Brian and came deep in the omega, swearing loudly. John pulled out and fell down next to Brian on the bed, both panting heavily. 

“Are you okay?”   
Brian nodded sleepily, smiling at his alpha. “Amazing.”

John laughed lightly, leaning over and kissing Brian sweetly. Brian cuddled up to the alpha, resting his head on John’s chest. The quiet afterglow of sex was abruptly ruined by Roger and Freddie throwing open the door.

“Darlings, why the fuck did we just get another noise complaint?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things I've had to google for this fic, good lord. Also why the fuck does AO3 keep wanting to auto correct everything to emoji???


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter, but the Oscars have me fucked up with all these emotions.

Brian didn’t have the energy to be embarrassed, he just pointed to John.

“Ask him.”

“You two fucked without me?” Roger asked petulantly. “Freddie, they fucked without me!”   
“And fucked loudly apparently,” Freddie put his hands on his hips disapprovingly. 

Roger jumped into bed next to Brian and spooned the omega, grinning after Brian yelped when Roger pinched his ass. Freddie rolled his eye and laid next to Roger.

‘Scoot over Blondie.”

“What did Anthony say,” Brian mumbled tiredly, ignoring Freddie and Roger pushing each other. 

Freddie stuck his tongue out at Roger before looking at Brian. 

“He said we could get this album done in a month.”

“A month?” John sat up, staring at Freddie.

Freddie grinned brightly. “A month, if we really work.”

Brian whistled softly, settling into the warmth of his alphas. “A month, we could have an album out in a month. A real album.”

“Just imagine it,” Roger threw his hands up at the ceiling, the same wonder in his voice. “Queen, world tour. Number one album, concerts around the world, fans everywhere.”

John snorted. “Whatever you say Rog. Whatever you say.”

Roger reached over Brian to smack John on the shoulder. “Shut up, we’ll make it. One day Deaky, mark my words, you ass.”

“Queen, number one band in the world,” Freddie said wistfully. 

Brian hummed, he couldn’t quite imagine a concert cheering them on, people chanting Queen seemed to much like a fairy tale and yet, it was what he wanted. What they all wanted, needed really since Brian, John, Roger, and Freddie had all dropped out of college to pursue being a band. This absolutely mad idea had to work. 

 

///

That morning seemed to spark a fire in the four that had only been an ember. They spent the next three weeks recording the album, waiting until Anthony remembered them and opened the studio until they were kicked out by security. Roger stole and made a copy of Anthony’s keys after the fourth time he forgot to let the band in. Brian’s sense of nausea didn’t go away as the omega hoped, it was more of a constant discomfort but he didn’t let it show. They needed all hands on deck, the album was so close to being complete. It was another late night at the studio when Brian discovered that wasn’t the only thing that didn’t go away.

///

 

It was another late night in the studio, Freddie and John were loudly arguing about what a certain button did on the recording booth, whether it deleted a section or added an effect. Brian adjusted his shirt for what must’ve been the thousandth time that night, every since he was sick that one night Brian’s nipples had been extremely sensitive and sore. He, at first, had dismissed it thinking they were sore from John biting them but that sensitivity remained. The argument between John and Freddie didn’t seem to be losing any steam so Brian sighed, dug around his bag, and took out his old camera. Brian looked at Roger, the alpha was absentmindedly twirling his drumsticks and smoking, and took a picture.

‘Oi, did you just take a picture of me?”

“No,” Brian dead panned, lowering the camera.

Roger snorted and snatched the camera from Brian before the guitarist could react. “Hey John!”   
The two alphas stopped, John looked at Roger with a very annoyed expression. Brian cackled at the face John made at Roger as he took the bassist's photograph, nearly falling off his seat. John smiled at Brian’s laughter then looked back to Freddie. The cheeky alpha slammed the button and looked at John with a grin.

“See, doesn’t delete!”

“You’re lucky you’re right Fred, or else I’d strangle you,” John threatened, pouting at Freddie. 

“Oh you sweet talker you,” Freddie swooned, batting his eyelashes at the other alpha. 

John laughed and pushed Freddie away when Anthony swung the door open into the recording studio. 

“Oh, you’re still here?”   
“Yes, almost like we’re recording,” John said blandly, smirking when Freddie snorted behind him. 

Anthony rolled his eyes, gesturing to the door. “Studio’s closing, so get out.”

Roger wandered over to Brian and slide a hand into Brian’s back pocket, making the guitarist choke on his spit. Anthony glared at Roger, ignoring the embarrassment on Brian’s face. Roger looked the image of innocence but Brian felt his hand squeeze his ass. John glanced at Roger, the alpha’s smirked at each other, and Roger squeezed Brian’s ass harder.

“Roger,” Brian yelped, blushing when everyone looked at him. 

“We’ll leave,” Freddie said quickly before Brian could burst into flames. 

The band ran out of the building, giggling from the lack of sleep. Roger tried to keep his hand in Brian’s back pocket but he stumbled and nearly tripped over a bump in the round. Brian laughed loudly at Roger’s cursing, still trying to grab Brian’s ass. He skipped away from Roger to Freddie, giggling to himself. Freddie wrapped an arm around Brian’s waist, keeping the omega against his side. 

“You sound so cute laughing,” Freddie nuzzled Brian’s neck. Brian blushed and pretended to push Freddie away.

“Fred,” Brian whined. “Stop it, I’m not some girl.”

“No you are definitely not,” Freddie’s grin turned dirty and he gently cupped Brian through his pants. 

“Freddie,” Brian shrieked, pushing Freddie’s hand away. He swatted Freddie’s shoulder as the alpha laughed, pouting at John. 

“Definitely wasn’t a girl when I fucked you,” John said quietly. 

Brian froze, gaping at John while Roger and Freddie cried with laughter at the shock on Brian’s face.    
“John Deacon! That’s it, you’re all wankers and I’m going home.”

“Babe,” Roger said, still laughing. “We’re just teasing.”

“C’mon Kitten, let’s go home and get ready to record tomorrow,” Freddie took pity on Brian, who was glaring at Roger, and guided Brian into the car. They piled into the van and rumbled off to their cramped apartment. Roger continued to tease Brian on the ride home, feeling very smug at how much he could make Brian blush. The omega nearly sprinted out of the car and into the apartment, laughing when he heard Roger chase him up. John and Freddie grinned fondly at the two being idiots, following at a leisurely pace. The phone was ringing and Brian used that as an excuse to tease Roger back, swaying his hips as he walked.

“Hello?”

“Brian, it’s Anthony.”   
“Anthony?” Brian looked at Roger, the alpha shrugged and leaned on Brian’s shoulder. 

“I can’t believe it, but are you ready?”   
Brian rolled his eyes at Anthony’s dramatics. “What are you going on about.”

“Don’t get snappy at me May, I’m calling you to let you know you have an album.”   
Brian nearly dropped the phone in shock, causing the alphas to look at Brian with concern.    
“Bri, are you okay?”

“Are you sure,” Brian demanded, ignoring John’s question.

“You have an album, Queen has it’s first album.”

“Kitten, who is that? What’s going on,” Freddie placed a hand on Brian’s hip, looking the omega in the eye. 

Brian thanked Anthony and hung up the phone, grinning so hard his face might split open. 

“Babe?” 

“I, we, it’s happening,” Brian whispered. 

“What?”   
Brian grabbed Freddie’s shoulders and shook the alpha. “We have an album!”   
Freddie shrieked and hugged Brian, jumping up and down. John stared at the two, not believing what was happening until Roger shouted loudly.

“We have an album!”   
“It’s happening, it’s really happening,” Freddie cried, bringing the two other alphas into the hug. 

“Queen has an album,” Brian exclaimed, feeling happiness envelope him completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bohemian Rhapsody did so well at the Oscars and watching Queen and Adam Lambert absolutely crush the opening honestly made me cry and feel so proud, so expect fucking and feelings from now on.


	12. Chapter 12

It was two weeks after the first album was released and Brian found himself bent over the toilet in the recording studios, dry heaving because he smelt someone’s hideous perfume. He was the only band member in the recording room, sneaking out from the apartment after the alphas had fallen asleep. Their album wasn’t selling well and getting the recognition it needed to boost the band’s signal. Anthony was trying to book the band at gigs to get the word out for the album but he didn’t have any success yet. 

“Fuck,” Brian groaned, flushing the toilet. The guitarist stumbled out to the mirror and glared at his reflection. He didn’t look sick, if anything Brian had gained a little weight around his stomach. The tired omega splashed water on his face, rinsed out his mouth, and walked back to the studio, intent on writing more material. They needed recognition, they needed a hit. Brian walked into the room but jumped back, slightly startled to see Freddie standing there.

“Fred?”

The alpha smiled, fiddling idly with buttons on the recording booth. 

“Though I’d find you here Kitten, it’s late.”

Brian smiled tiredly, walking up to his alpha and wrapping his arms around Freddie. “Are you seriously telling me about staying up late?”   
Freddie chuckled and let his hands slide down to Brian’s lower back. “Pot calling the kettle black, I know darling. But it is late, and we miss you.”

Brian huffed a laugh. “ _ But _ the album isn’t doing good Freddie, not how we need it to do.”

Freddie sighed, knowing Brian was right and sat down on a rolling chair, encouraging Brian to sit on his lap. “I know it’s not what we hoped but it’s a start Darling. That’s all we need.”   
Brian hummed, leaning back on Freddie’s chest and closed his eyes. The omega sighed happily at the heat his alpha gave off. 

“Yeah but Fred-”

Freddie shushed him, rubbing Brian’s arms gently and swaying in the chair. “It’ll take time but we’ll get there.”   
Brian smiled to himself. “Since when did you become so smart?”

“It’s one of my many talents,” Freddie said confidently, laughing against Brian’s neck. 

“What are your other talents,” Brian said without thinking. 

He could almost feel Freddie’s eyebrows raising and the grin on the alpha’s face. “Why Mr. Brian May, was that a come on?”   
Brian didn’t answer Freddie, he just slowly grinded his ass against the alpha’s crotch. 

“Depends, are you going to do anything about it?”

Freddie let out a surprised laugh, wrapping his arms around Brian’s chest. “Kitten, I never would have guessed you had such a naughty side.”

Brian grinned and scooted up so he was fully sitting in Freddie’s lap. “Too bad we can’t do anything about it.”

Freddie suddenly pulled Brian against his chest and kissed the side of Brian’s neck. “Oh, is that what you think kitten?” Freddie purred, smirking when he felt Brian shudder against him.

Brian let out a soft whine, squirming against Freddie’s crotch. “Freddie, we can’t-”

“Why not Bri?” Freddie asked innocently, grinding against Brian’s ass and ghosting a hand over Brian’s clothed cock which was rapidly hardening. “Just sit back and let me take care of you kitten, I can make you feel so good.”

Freddie’s words were like the call of a siren, dark and sensual, and Brian was powerless against their pull. The omega moan lowly, trying to grind his ass harder against Freddie’s cock. Freddie turned the pair around and gently pushed Brian down so he was leaning over the recording booth while still sitting on Freddie’s lap. The buttons pressed into Brian’s face uncomfortably but he quickly forgot his discomfort when Freddie kneaded Brian’s ass. 

“Freddie,” Brian whimpered, bringing his arms up to steady himself. 

“Stand for me kitten,” Freddie commanded gently. “And grab the edge alright?”   
Brian let his hands slide up to grab the edge of the recording booth, tensing slightly under Freddie’s palm as the alpha ran his hands up and down Brian’s arched back. 

“That’s a good boy Kitten,” Freddie praised and Brian’s face burned with embarrassed arousal. He couldn’t believe how much Freddie calling him good turned him on yet Brian’s cock was straining uncomfortably against his pants. 

“You like that don’t you,” Freddie crooned into Brian’s ear, not bothering to wait for Brian to say yes before he roughly grabbed Brian’s cock.

Brian arched his back with a loud cry, bucking against Freddie’s hips. “F-freddie oh God.”

Freddie shushed the omega, placing one hand on Brian’s back and gently held him down while the other hand unbuttoned Freddie’s pants. Brian whined when he heard Freddie’s pants unzip, trying to bring a hand down to take out his cock at least, something to relieve the ache. 

“Please fuck me, Christ Freddie plea-ah!”   
Freddie cut Brian off by harshly biting his shoulder, nearly drawing blood and roughly pulled Brian’s pants down.

“Now kitten, get these nice and wet because that’s all your getting,” Freddie warned seductively, shoving three fingers into Brian’s open mouth. Brian moaned around Freddie’s fingers, sucking and licking. While Brian sucked his fingers like a cock, Freddie traced the underside of Brian’s ass with his other hand, randomly pinching the supple skin with his finger nails. 

“Such a good boy, you look divine Kitten,” Freddie whispered against Brian’s skin, gently pushing his finger’s farther into Brian’s mouth until the omega choked. Brian tried to swallow around Freddie’s fingers as best he could, but he still gagged and spit foamed around his mouth. Freddie yanked his fingers out of Brian’s with a lewd pop and Brian coughed, shaking from excitement and arousal.

“Fuck, please please fuck me,” Brian mewled, arching his hips up at Freddie. 

Freddie bit back a groan as he watched Brian push his ass towards the alpha, rubbing between Brian’s ass cheeks with his spit slicked fingers. Brian shuddered at the feeling, standing on his tiptoes and unsure if he wanted Freddie to stop or rub harder. The alpha smirked to himself at Brian’s desperation to get fucked, taking his fingers away then spreading Brian’s ass apart with his hands and watched with rapt attention as Brian’s hole fluttered in anticipation. Brian bit his bottom lip, stuttering out a gasp when Freddie pulled his ass apart farther until it burned slightly. 

“Freddie, please stop teasing, I can’t-”

“You will,” Freddie growled, giving Brian’s ass cheeks one last tug before letting go. “God Kitten, so delicious under me.”

Brian gasped when he felt a finger probe at his entrance before slowly and steadily pushing in. 

“F-Freddie, oh fuck,” Brian let his head fall against the table, wriggling against Freddie. 

Freddie let Brian adjust to the feeling of one finger, waiting until Brian pushed back hungrily, and worked a second finger inside. 

“Oh god,oh god, oh god,” Brian gasped loudly, squeezing his legs together when Freddie suddenly scissored his fingers, loosening Brian’s hole. 

“If angels looked like you Kitten,” Freddie purred, rubbing the head of Brian’s cock between the fingers on his other hand, “I would be a devout man.”

“Freddie, alpha,” Brian whined, hiding his face under an arm and blushed wildly at Freddie’s compliments. 

“It’s true kitten,” Freddie laughed which turned into a groan when Brian clenched around his fingers. “You look so beautiful under me, moaning out my name.”

Brian squirmed, trying to escape Freddie’s words but he couldn’t, literally trapped under the alpha as he fingered the omega open. Freddie finally added a third finger, using sharp movements to jab Brian’s prostate. 

“Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Brian babbled, knees shaking and almost giving out under him. If it wasn’t for the recording booth he was draped over, Brian would’ve collapsed onto the ground. 

“Are you going to come from my fingers kitten?” Freddie teased, eyes glued to Brian’s back muscles tensing. 

Brian felt his orgasm begin to build, starting deep inside his stomach and slowly radiating out in pleasureful sparks.    
“Alpha, I feel it, fuck, may I cum? Please,” Brian begged, rolling his hips against Freddie’s fingers, trying to take them deeper. 

“As tempting as that might be, I want you to cum from my cock,” Freddie yanked his finger’s out of Brian and the omega’s hole clenched at the sudden cold emptiness. But Freddie didn’t give Brian anytime to beg, lining up his hard cock and slowly sinking inside Brian’s hot hole. 

“Fuck,” Brian gasped, eyes rolling back in his head at the feeling of being filled. 

Freddie gritted his teeth as he bottomed out in Brian, trying not to cum from the feeling of hot wet heat clenching around his cock in a heavenly vice grip. 

“You feel so good on my cock Kitten, like you were made for me to fuck you, stuff you full and leave you gagging for more.”

“Freddie,” Brian mewled, willing himself to relax and let Freddie slide even deeper until the alpha’s cock brushed against Brian’s prostate and the omega saw stars, screaming out Freddie’s name. The alpha grabbed Brian’s hips, in a way sure to bruise, and started to pound into the omega. Brian felt the buttons scrape his chest as Freddie fucked him on the recording booth, adding to the intense pleasure he felt run up his spine. Soon, Freddie had Brian so fucked out he couldn’t close his mouth to keep in any sound, loud gasp or soft whine. 

‘Freddie, I’m going to cum,” Brian warned the alpha, trying to rub his cock against the booth while Freddie slammed into his ass. 

“Then cum Kitten, doesn’t mean I won’t stop fucking you,” Freddie said cheekily, out of breath and sweating. 

Freddie’s words made Brian tumble over the precipice, spilling onto the ground and his own feet. Brian’s hole squeezed around Freddie’s cock and Freddie cursed loudly, slamming Brian onto his cock, intent on hearing Brian beg once more. 

“Cum inside me Freddie, please god, fuck, I need it,” Brian pleaded, spreading his legs wide for Freddie to fuck him harder. 

“God dammit ,” Freddie grunted, wrapping an arm around Brian’s chest and pulled the omega against him. He felt his balls tighten with an impending orgasm so Freddie thrusted into Brian one last time, using the rest of his stamina to bounce Brian up on his cock. The alpha spilled deep inside Brian, collapsing against Brian with a grunt. Brian tried to let Freddie stay inside as long as he could but soon he became to sensitive, whining at Freddie.

“Alright kitten, alright,” Freddie chuckled tiredly, sliding out of Brian. 

The alpha sat back down in the chair and pulled Brian to curl up in his lap, running a hand through Brian’s sweaty hair. Brian hummed happily and settled against Freddie, not caring how naked he and Freddie were in a public place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my personal head cannon (kink) that Freddie calls Brian an angel because Brian really is beautiful and Freddie loves to see Brian squirm at compliments.


	13. Chapter 13

When the clock chimed for four o’clock, Brian decided it was probably time to get dressed. Freddie frowned sleepily and tried to pull Brian back down. 

‘Get dressed Fred,” Brian laughed, throwing clothes at Freddie.

The pile hit Freddie in the face and the alpha squawked indignantly. “Hey!”   
Brian slowly pulled his pants on, wincing at his soreness, and ignored Freddie complaining about having to move. Freddie finally put his clothes on, pausing to kiss Brian or pinch his ass and the pair ambled out of the studio to the van. Brian slide into the driver’s seat before Freddie could.

“Shouldn’t I be driving kitten?”

“No,” Brian said simply, smiling to himself when Freddie giggled. 

The pair made it to the apartment and Freddie jumped out before Brian could unbuckle and ran over. Freddie grinned at Brian and dramatically picked the omega up, carrying the guitarist bridal style up the stairs. 

“Freddie,” Brian yelled, hugging Freddie's chest in case the alpha dropped him.

The alpha kicked open the door to the apartment and yelled: “Guess who I kidnapped!’

John blinked blearily, holding a cup of coffee and standing in the middle the kitchen. Roger poked his head up from the couch, hair messed up from sleeping. 

“Huh?”

“Freddie, can you put me down?” Brian sighed, gazing longingly at the fresh pot of coffee John was currently drinking. 

Freddie huffed and made a big show of dropping Brian onto the couch next to Roger. Brian got up and wandered towards John as Freddie stole his seat next to Roger, making himself a cup of coffee. John slung an arm around Brian’s waist and leaned against the taller man. Brian felt himself blush slightly at John’s proximity but willed himself to calm down. They were in a relationship, this is what people in a relationship do. 

‘Why were you in the studio so early,” John mumbled into Brian’s shoulder.

The omega sipped his coffee, relishing in the heat of his alpha.

“The album isn’t doing good Deaky, we need more.”

John sighed, tugging Brian closer to him. “We’ll get there Bri.”

Brian grumbled into his coffee, slightly annoyed nobody seemed to be taking things seriously when the telephone ringed.

‘Who the fuck is calling at six in the morning,” Roger groaned, glaring at the phone. 

Freddie patted Roger’s head jokingly and went to answer the telephone. John mindlessly rubbed his thumb on the exposed strip of skin along Brian’s waist band, getting closer to Brian’s stomach. Brian hummed, enjoying John’s gentle touch until he got too close to Brian’s stomach. John’s thumb pressed close to Brian’s stomach and Brian jerked back, holding back a sharp gasp.It wasn’t painful, just an overwhelming sense of wrongness that had Brian hold a hand defensively over his stomach.

‘Bri?” John asked worriedly.

Brian’s eyes darted to the other two alphas, Roger had fallen back to sleep on the couch and Freddie was talking quietly on the phone with his back turned to them. 

“It-It’s nothing, just uh me and Freddie…” Brian trailed off, hoping John would catch on.

“You and Freddie what?”

Brian bit back a frustrated scream, lying on the spot was not something Brian was especially good at. 

“ _ John,  _ me and Freddie-”

“What?” Freddie yelled, cutting off Brian. 

Brian used Freddie as a distraction and hurried off to his bedroom, sparing a glance at Freddie who was frowning and biting his lip. The omega all but ran to his room, locking the door behind him, and yanked off his wrinkled shirt. 

‘What the fuck,” Brian hissed to himself angrily, looking at his reflection in the mirror. His body didn’t seem any different besides the marks from Freddie fucking him over a recording booth. Brian put a hand over his stomach and breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened. Unfortunately, Brian’s relief was short lived because his hand scooted lower and the feeling of strangeness from John’s thumb pressing returned. He yanked his hand away like it had been burned, staring at his lower stomach.

‘Why,” Brian whispered and turned to look at himself from the side with a critical eye. He had more bags under his eyes, he had gained a  _ little  _ more weight, he had some bruises from the alphas, but  _ why the fuck  _ was he feeling so strange? Roger bursting into the room effectively cut off Brian’s impending freak out. 

“Freddie has something to say,” Roger said cryptically, grabbing Brian by the wrist and dragged him out to the living room. Freddie was pacing around while John tried to calm him down.

“Relax Freddie, it’s not going to be that bad-”

“Really?  _ Really?  _ It’s not going to that bad,” Freddie parroted, pulling at his long hair.

“What’s going on?”

John looked relieved that he wasn’t the only one in the room with Freddie anymore. 

“Thanksgiving is next week-”

‘It is?” Roger asked, surprised.

Freddie glared at Roger interrupting him. “Thanksgiving is next week and my parents want you all to come over.”

“Okay?” Brian said slowly, not really understanding why Freddie was freaking out. “Your parents celebrate Thanksgiving?”   
“They want to be more european, anyway that’s not the point!” Freddie panted. “They want to spend it with us!”   
Brian looked at Roger and John, still lost. 

“Freddie’s parents aren’t the most understanding-”

“That’s putting it fucking lightly!”   
“And things might be a bit awkward,” John continued, ignoring Freddie interrupting him.

“Oh,” Brian sighed, nodding understandingly then walked over to Freddie and gently kissed the alpha. “If you don’t want to go Fred, we’ll have Thanksgiving here.”

Freddie smiled, looking slightly dazed from Brian kissing him. “No, I want to see them.”

“Will we tell them about us?” Roger asked quietly, looking at Freddie. 

“Yes,” Freddie said forcefully before John or Brian could get a word in. “I’m not ashamed of you, there’s nothing to hide except that shirt Deaky’s wearing.”

Brian snorted, feeling very touched by Freddie’s words. John pretended to punch Freddie’s arm but the alpha was smiling widely and Roger pretended to swoon on the couch.

‘Freddie, you sweet talker.”

“Piss off Blondie,” Freddie let go of Brian and ran to jump on Roger. 

‘Shit!” Roger yelped, the full weight of Freddie crashing onto him. 

Brian cackled, having to lean on John for support as Roger and Freddie wrestled to the ground. The pair let the alphas wrestle around, content on laughing at them. Brian, John, and Roger unanimously decided to distract Freddie with recording more music leading up to Thanksgiving day. Brian called his parents to let them know he wouldn’t be there however he didn’t tell them about being in a relationship with the alphas. His parents had nearly had a heart attack when he told them he was in a band with three alphas and moving in with them. Brian’s mother thought her son was too weak and innocent for the world and the three alphas would surely corrupt him. Brian’s father wasn’t as outspoken, but Brian sensed his disappoint about quitting college to pursue the band.   

“Brian?”

John’s voice snapped Brian out of his reverie and he smiled at the alpha. “Hm?”

“We’re here,” John pointed outside the cab the four had taken to Freddie’s parents’ house. 

“Oh, sorry,” Brian smiled sheepishly then looked at Freddie. The alpha was nervously fiddling with the bottom of his shirt, biting his lip.

Brian reached over and squeezed Freddie’s hands encouragingly. The alpha smiled softly at Brian then got out of the can and led the three up to the front door. Freddie only managed to knock once before the door was thrown wide open and Freddie’s mom stood there, beaming at the four. 

‘Welcome,” She grinned, hugging each of the band and ushering them inside. 

“Thank you for inviting us,” John bowed slightly at Mrs. Bulsara, blushing when the older woman laughed and patted John’s shoulder.

“Such manners! Maybe you can teach some to Freddie.”

“Mum,” Freddie groaned, making the other three snicker.

‘We’re trying our best Mrs. Bulsara,” Roger sighed dramatically and cackled when Freddie elbowed him. 

“Come, come, the food’s almost ready,” Mrs. Bulsara herded the band into the homely living room where Freddie’s father and sister were sitting. 

“Well look who showed up,” Freddie’s sister jumped up, pushing past Freddie to hug Brian, then Roger, then John. She turned to Freddie and put her hands on her hips.

“Should I say hello to you, Mr. Rock star?”

‘Kashmira, be nice to your brother,” Mrs. Bulsara said sternly, pausing on her way to the kitchen to ruffle Freddie’s hair.

Kashmira giggled, wrapping her brother in a large hug. Brian watched the siblings fondly, eyes darting over to Mr. Bulsara who sat in a large armchair. The older man hadn’t move the entire time and didn’t seem to excited to have guests over. 

“Hello Father,” Freddie said as he let go of Kashmira. 

“Farrokh,” Mr. Bulsara grunted instead of a greeting, nodding at his son. 

“It’s Freddie, remember? Went to court and all,” Freddie rolled his eyes though Brian could see the tension in the singer’s shoulders.

“Hello Mr. Bulsara,” Brian called, trying to break the slight tension in the room. 

The man grunted, getting up to join his wife in the kitchen. Kashmira sighed as she watched her father go.

“Don’t mind him,he-”

“Has a stick up his ass?” Freddie suggested. 

Brian tried to hide his laugh as a cough but Roger barked loudly.

“I was going to say traditional, but sure,” Kashmira giggled. “Come, let’s sit.”

The five sat at the beautifully decorated dining table and quickly fell into a discussion regarding the band and how it was doing. Mrs. Bulsara came out of the kitchen accompanied by a puff of steam, smiling and made a beeline for a large book sitting on a coffee table.

“Who wants to see baby pictures?”

“I do,” John and Roger said together, grinning evilly.

“Mum,” Freddie said warningly but she ignored her son, handing the book to a very eager Roger. 

Brian leaned over John’s shoulder to look at some of Freddie’s baby pictures, cooing at how adorable the singer was

“He was a fat baby,” Kashmira laughed, dodging Freddie’s swat. 

Freddie pouted, angrily taking a sip of water. 

“Cute but fat,” Mrs. Bulsara agreed. “Hopefully his children will look the same.”

Freddie choked on his water and Brian blushed fiercely as John and Roger froze.

“Mum!”

‘What?” She protested, not noticing Brian turn the color of a tomato or Roger and John frozen in their seats. “You will have cute children.”

Kashmira threw back her head and laughed. “I really do love you mum.”

Mr. Bulsara poked his head out from the kitchen. “The food is ready.”

Mrs. Bulsara shooed Kashmira, who was still laughing, off to the kitchen to help serve the food. Brian started to stand to help but Mrs. Bulsara shook her head.

‘You are our guests!”

Freddie was still choking on his water and Brian, somewhat concerned Freddie might actually choke, patted his back. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Freddie coughed. “Just wasn’t expecting that.”

Mr. Bulsara came and sat down at the head of the table, glaring slightly at Freddie and Brian. Brian looked down and hurried to his seat, not wanting to have Mr. Bulsara angry with him. Mrs. Bulsara and Kashmira came in carrying large plates of food and Brian instantly knew he was going to cry trying to eat the food. It smelled delicious but the look Freddie gave the three told them the food was going to burn their taste buds. Roger hungrily tore into the food, John and Brian shared a worried look before starting to eat. The group ate in amiable silence until Mr. Bulsara cleared his throat. 

“So, Farrokh, are you seeing anyone?”

“It’s Freddie, and well-”

“You are?” Mrs. Bulsara gasped excitedly. “Who is she?”

“Strike one,” Kashmira muttered, grinning when Roger snorted. 

“Actually-”

“Who is he?” Mrs. Bulsara asked slowly, glancing at her husband. 

Freddie hesitated and Kashmira raised her eyebrows. “Strike two?!”   
“Who are they,” Freddie told his sister then faced his parents. “I’m in a relationship with them,” Freddie motioned to Brian, Roger, and John. John waved awkwardly when Mr. and Mrs. Bulsara turned to look at them.

“You are in a relationship with…..all of them?” Mrs. Bulsara said slowly, looking between Freddie and the other three. 

“One wasn’t good enough then?” Mr. Bulsara said angrily. “You have to sleep with all of them?”

“Oh here we go,” Freddie threw his hands up. “You have to find something to be disappointed at.”

“You could have been a boxer, an artist at least, but you insist on pursuing this silly dream-”

“Queen is not a silly dream,” Freddie said angrily. ‘We have something here, just you watch. We’ll be the greatest fucking band in the world.”

Mr. Bulsara opened his mouth to yell again but Mrs. Bulsara grabbed his arm, whispering angrily into his ear. The older man glared at the four and got up, stomping off into the kitchen. Mrs. Bulsara gave them an apologetic look and followed her husband.

“Well that went well,” John said after a few moments of silence.

“So, you’re called Queen?” Kashmira asked Freddie.

The singer smiled at his sister, throwing an arm around her shoulders. “We’re Queen, biggest band of the century. Touring the world.”

“Jesus Fred, let’s have a good album first,” Brian laughed at Freddie’s enthusiasm, happy to see the alpha smiling after yelling at his father. 

“Hey, we do!” Roger argued. “Just because it isn’t topping the charts doesn’t mean it isn’t good. Best damn album of the year mate.”

“Good to see your modest,” Kashmira chuckled, leaning against Freddie.

“Oh of course,” John grinned and pointedly looked at Freddie.

Brian giggled at their antics before he felt his stomach grumble unhappily. 

“Kashmira, where’s your bathroom?” Brian asked, holding a hand against his stomach. 

“Down the hall to the left,” Kashmira looked at Brian strangely for a moment then turned to John and asked the bassist about the band’s album. Brian got up and made his way to the bathroom, frowning at his sudden upset stomach. The omega slowly closed the door and sat on the toilet, breathing heavily. The sudden nausea was something that had been bothering Brian for the past month however it usually went away after a few minutes of sitting down. Brian looked around the bathroom when something caught his eye, it was a flash of pink caught in the door under the sink. Without really thinking, Brian opened the door and something tumbled to the ground. Brian bent to pick it up but before he could look at it, Kashmira walked into the bathroom without bothering to look.

“Kashmira!” Brian yelped, jumping to his feet.

“What? You have your pants on,” Kashmira waved her hand then pointed at what Brian was holding. “Do you need to use that?”

Brian blinked, not following what Kashmira was saying. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Brian’s hand, holding it in front of his face. “Do you need one of these?”   
Brian looked closely at what he was holding and nearly dropped it out of shock. It was a pregnancy test.

“W-w-what? I don’t, no, you-”

Kashmira took pity on Brian’s brain come screeching to a halt and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“As an alpha, my parents insist I keep pregnancy tests but I don’t think I need one now.”

Brian shook his head wildly, trying to push past Kashmira but she stopped him at the door.

“Brian, look at me.”

The omega kept his eyes forward, shaking slightly. What was Kashmira talking

about? He wasn’t pregnant, he couldn’t be, he wasn’t he wasn’t he wasn’t he was-

“Brian.”

Kashmira cut off Brian’s spiraling thoughts, looking at Brian with sympathetic pity. Brian wanted to yell at her, to argue she didn’t know what the hell she was talking about but he couldn’t open his mouth.  

“You’re an omega. When was your last heat Brian?”

“It, I have irregular heats! They don’t happen-”

“Just take it,” Kashmira gently pushed the hand Brian was tightly clutching the pregnancy test with against his chest. 

Brian swallowed and numbly pocketed the pregnancy test, feeling the piece of plastic weighing him down like a stone in his pocket. Kashmira escorted Brian out of the bathroom to the other alphas who were talking lazily. The conversation stopped when Brian and Kashmira entered the room. 

“What, never seen two beautiful people before,” Kashmira said loudly, saving Brian from having to speak. His tongue felt like lead and his head swam, the pregnancy test burned where it rested against his hip. 

“I see a beautiful person and you kash,” Freddie corrected his sister, grinning when Kashmira quickly flipped him off. 

Mrs. Bulsara walked out of the kitchen, mumbling to herself but she stopped and smiled at her guests. 

“I’m sorry about your father,” Mrs. Bulsara began but Freddie cut her off.

“It’s fine mum, I don’t care. I have the loves of my life and the career of my dreams, he can accept me or piss off.”

Mrs. Bulsara cracked a grin but quickly schooled her features. “You shouldn’t use that language, but I am happy for you Freddie.”

“Thanks mum,” Freddie hugged his mom fiercely and Brian smiled at the emotion in his voice. 

“Anything for my baby, now have a safe trip home and don’t forget your leftovers!”

Freddie groaned dramatically, leaning on Roger for support.

“Thank you Mrs. Bulsara but-” John tried to protest but Mrs. Bulsara shoved a large container of food into his arms.

“No buts! You take this food young man!”

“Yes ma’am,” John sighed, looking resigned to a doomed fate. 

“Just accept it,” Kashmira told John without an ounce of sympathy. 

Mrs. Bulsara gave each of the four many containers of food and ushered them to the door, kissing each man on the cheek as they left. 

“You mom’s nice,” Brian grinned, stuffing his conversation with Kashmira deep into his mind. 

“Dad’s a tool but my mom is nice,” Freddie grinned, flagging down a taxi.

Roger laughed and kissed Freddie on the cheek. “Who gives a shit since we’re a famous band!”

“Oh sod off. Just you wait Taylor, one day we’ll be the best fucking band in the world,” Freddie stuck his tongue out at the drummer and playfully kicked some snow at him. 

“I think it went well considering,” John looked at Brian, face turning red from the cold. 

Brian hummed, watching Freddie and Roger nearly trip over themselves in the snow. 

“Now it’s time to tell your parents.”

“Oh god,” John groaned dramatically, closing his eyes like the thought physically pained him. “If you thought Freddie’s mum was bad just wait until you meet my mum. When am I getting any grand kids Johnny,” John made his voice high as he imitated his mother. 

Brian wanted to laugh at John’s horrendous impression, he really did, but the word ‘grand kid’ cause his heart to clench fearfully and he was roughly reminded of what laid in his pocket. Thankfully, a taxi pulled up before John could notice the stricken look on Brian’s face. Roger and Freddie noticed they would be left behind and ran to the taxi, breathlessly apologizing for all the snow they tracked in. Brian went into autopilot on the ride back to the apartment. His mind was a panicked mess of static. In fact, it wasn’t until he stumbled into the warm apartment that he realized they were home. Freddie took the food from Brian’s hands and walked to the fridge, complaining that they would never finish all the food. 

“Give me your jacket babe,” Roger peeled Brian out of his coat and threw it on the back of the couch. It hit the couch with a thunk and that snapped Brian out of his stupor. The omega quickly darted to his jacket and picked it back up, fully intent on throwing it in the deepest part of his closet but as Brian snatched it up the pregnancy test went flying out. The piece of pink plastic hit the wooden floor with a small clatter but in the deafening silence of the room, it sounded like a cannon being shot. All conversation stopped, four pairs of eyes were staring at the pregnancy test sitting on floor almost mockingly. Like it was taunting them to say something. Brian felt his heart drop to his feet and the world disappear beneath him, everything was irrevocably changed in an instant. 

“Brian,” Roger broke the silence with a soft voice. “Is that-”

“Are you pregnant?” Freddie said in an oddly flat tone, walking towards Brian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;;;;;;)))))))))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but I promise things will get crazyyyy

It was over, everything was ruined. Brian stared at the pregnancy test, numbly aware that Freddie was walking toward him and people were talking. The guitarist snapped out of his thoughts when Freddie grabbed his arm, saying something Brian couldn’t hear. All he knew was he had fucked up big time and he needed to escape, get out now before he did something even more stupid. 

“Brian!”

At the sound of his name, Brian jerked to look at Freddie eyes with horror. Freddie opened his mouth to say something else, probably to yell a Brian, and the omega panicked. He yanked his arm away from Freddie and bolted to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Brian locked the door and slide down, gasping for breath. Why couldn’t he breath, what was happening to him?   
“Babe, Brian! Are you okay,” Roger pounded on the door, trying to open it. 

“I’m sorry,” Brian whimpered over and over again, unable to say anything else. In a moment of insanity, Brian thought about climbing out the bathroom window and running, anything to escape the impending doom of Queen. He shook his head to banish such a stupid idea, he’d never fit through the damn window. The door rattled and hit Brian in the back, reminding the guitarist that there were three very worried and stubborn alphas on the other side trying to get in or get him out. Brian scooted back, cursing to himself for running into the bathroom like a frightened child. Just as he scooted away, the door was pushed open by a determined looking Freddie holding a hair pin. 

“How-where the fuck did you learn to do that?” Roger demanded, staring in shock. 

“Never underestimate a hair pin darling. Now Brian,” Freddie grinned confidently at Roger before looking at Brian. John pushed past the two alphas and kneeled in front of Brian, gently taking the omega’s shaking hands into his own. 

“Bri, why don’t you come out to the couch with us yeah?”   
Brian wanted to protest but the way John was looking at him, worried and loving, unlocked Brian’s legs. He let John and Roger guide him to the couch, noticing with apprehension that the pregnancy test was nowhere to be seen. Brian sat between John and Roger with Freddie slowly lowering himself down onto a chair near them. The awkward silence that followed made Brian feel like he was suffocating, the elephant in the room hung over the four waiting to drop and crush them. Roger took a deep breath and grabbed Brian’s hand.

“So,” The blonde alpha trailed off, biting his lip nervously. 

Brian wanted to scream but the words got stuck in his throat as Kashmira’s words echoed in his head. His heat was late, he was sick for more than a month, he had gained weight. 

“Where is it,” Brian whispered, staring at the floor.

John didn’t pretend to not know what Brian was talking about and took out the plastic test from his pocket. “Here, it’s right here.”

The omega had to swallow the bile that rose in his throat, deciding to bite the bullet.

“I’m so sorry, if you want me to leave I understand and I won’t-”

“Shut up Brian,” Freddie cut off Brian’s rambling angrily, finally looking the guitarist in the eye. 

“Stop being an idiot, this isn’t your fault,” Freddie snatched the pregnancy test from John and thrusted it towards Brian. “Just fucking take it.”

“Freddie,” Roger snapped. “Lay off!”

“Why Fred,” Brian exploded, finally unable to dance around the topic any longer. ‘Why the fuck should I want to know if I’m pregnant! To fuck up everything we’ve worked so hard for, they barely want me as an unbonded omega in the band. But a pregnant unbonded omega with three alphas, might as well give up now since I fucking ruined every goddamned thing!”

Brian breathed heavily and unbidden tears sprung to his eyes which he angrily wiped away before they could fall. 

‘Stop blaming yourself Bri,” John said hotly. “Jesus, we had a part in this. It’s not just you.”

“And you might not even be pregnant,” Roger added, sounding slightly hopeful.

Brian turned to Roger, fuming. “And if I am? What then Taylor, kick me to the curb like a whore so I won’t ruin your precious dreams.”

“Stop putting words in my fucking mouth,” Roger growled and grabbed Brian’s wrist. “We're in this for the long run you dumbass, no matter what.”

John agreed immediately and Freddie nodded slowly. 

“You say that,” Brian scoffed, trying to swallow around the lump in his throat. “But you won't always feel that way. When I get bigger I won't be able to perform, I'll ruin your lives. Any hope of getting bigger will be gone, we can't be a band and a family.”

“Says who?” John demanded. “Why can't we be both? It will be hard, I won't say it wouldn't but we can do it Bri.”

Brian bit his lip to stop a sob from escaping him. John and Roger's words gave him hope yet his own self doubt and Freddie's silence ate away at his very soul, turning the two alphas words mocking.

“I-I just don't want you to hate me,’ Brian admitted quietly, clenching his hands into fists in his lap.

“We will never hate you,” Freddie spoke up, rubbing Brian's leg. “Never Kitten.”

“So are we really doing this then,” Roger nodded to the pregnancy test in Brian's lap.

John gently squeezed Brian's shoulder. “It's up to you Bri.”

“I want to know, I have to,” Brian whispered to himself, gingerly picking the pregnancy test up. The omega took a deep breath, slightly shaky, and stood up. John, Roger, and Freddie stayed on the couch, carefully watching Brian walk to the bathroom. Each step Brian took felt like a step closer to a fate he could never take back. He closed the door and sat on the toilet, staring at the plastic in one hand and his other hand rested on his stomach. It didn't feel any different, if anything he felt bloated. To think there might be something growing inside him seemed almost too alien to be true. Brian peed on the stick and set it on the table, unsure how long it would take to show the results. 

After thirty seconds, Brian felt like he was going to he sick. 

After a minute, Brian wanted to throw the damn piece of plastic out the window.

After a minute and thirty seconds Brian just wanted to know if he was pregnant. 

After two minutes Brian began to panic, why wasn't anything showing? Did he do something wrong or was he not pregnant? Brian decided two minutes should he enough time for results to show and let out a deep sigh. So he wasn't pregnant after all, Brian wanted to say he felt relieved but the disappointed that settled in his heart called him a liar, a pathetic liar. 

“I’m not pregnant,” Brian whispered to himself in the mirror, staring into his own eyes. “I’m  _ not  _ pregnant.”

“Brian?” John called, sounding worried.

“I’m not pregnant,” Brian repeated to himself, slowly getting louder. He snatched the pregnancy test from the counter and glared at it. ‘I’m not-”

_ Two Lines.  _ Two strong black lines stared back at Brian, calling him delusional fool.

“I’m pregnant?” Brian let out a panicked squeak, gripping the test so hard his knuckles went white. 

“Babe, is everything okay?” Roger knocked hesitantly on the door, waiting for Brain to say something. 

Brian felt his body go numb, the black lines flooded his mind until he couldn’t think of anything else besides it’s positive. He was a young unbonded omega in a barely starting band who was  _ pregnant.  _ So naturally, the omega opened the door and shoved the test in Roger’s surprised face. 

“Look.”

“Two lines?” Roger said concernedly. “What does that mean?”

“It means he’s pregnant,” John gasped, jumping to hug Brian gently around the middle. 

“You’re pregnant?” Roger shrieked, grinning from ear to ear and joined John in hugging Brian.

Brian giggled, letting his anxiety and fear be washed away by Roger and John, then met Freddie’s eyes. The alpha hadn’t moved, hadn’t said anything at all. 

“Freddie,” Brian gulped, pushing John and Roger away to walk up to Freddie. “I’m pregnant Fred.”

Freddie slowly met Brian’s eyes with an expression he couldn’t quite read. “Freddie, say something. Please,” Brian begged, staring at Freddie hoping the alpha would say anything. 

Freddie raised a hand and softly let a finger trail along Brian’s waist line.

“I-I, you’re pregnant?”

“I think I am Fred,” Brian swallowed, his flurry of emotions brought tears to his eyes. 

Freddie grinned widely and let out a whooping laugh, grabbing Brian’s shoulders and bringing the omega into a bear hug. John and Roger joined Freddie, wrapping themselves around Brian and the four gently swayed in the cramped apartment. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not realize it had been so long since my last update!

John gasped loudly and let go of Brian so fast the poor guitarist nearly fell over. 

“You-go to the doctor!”

“Wait why,” Roger looked extremely concerned all of a sudden, trying to find something wrong with Brian.

Freddie reached around the omega and smacked Roger upside the head. “It’s because he’s pregnant dumb ass.”

“Ooh,” Roger made a face at Freddie who laughed at the blonde alpha. “Shut up Fred.”

The phone rang and everyone in the room groaned. Freddie playfully tapped Brian on the ass and went to answer it. 

“So we’re really doing this then,” John whispered reverently, staring at Brian’s stomach. 

“Why am I always answering the phone,” Freddie complained as he picked up the phone. 

“You’re the one who goes to answer!”

“Ugh.”

Brian laughed at Freddie, leaning into Roger who wrapped his arms around Brian. John ran a hand gently through Brian's hair. 

“I can’t I’m going to be a dad,” He whispered, staring off into the distance before gasping, horrified. ‘Oh sweet Jesus, Roger is going to be dad!”

“Hey fuck you!”

Brian laughed with John at Roger’s defensiveness. “I’m going to be a great dad that you very much, best fucking dad ever so eat a dick Deaky.”

“Hm, so calm and mature,” Deaky grinned, hiding slightly behind Brian from Roger. 

“I’ll be the fun dad and you’ll be the boring dad.”

“If anything Rog, I think-”

“Can’t hear you boring dad,” Roger cut John off, sticking his tongue at the bassist. 

“Be nice Rog,” Brian scolded the blonde alpha, rolling his eyes when Roger winked at him. 

Brian noticed Freddie had said anything for a few minutes and pried himself away from Roger who had practically plastered himself onto Brian’s side. 

“Everything alright Fred?”

Freddie nodded, frowning to himself and hung up the phone.

“That was Anthony, he wants us to release another album in January. And he said Happy Thanksgiving by the way.”

“Well then that makes everything alright,” John said sarcastically. 

Freddie giggled, applauding John. “Naturally. But Anthony thinks we can make a big push for the next album.”   
“We did just release an album,” Roger pointed out, throwing an arm around John who made a face at him.

“And I am pregnant,” Brian added quietly and shared a look with Freddie. 

‘Then should we take a break?” John questioned, looking at each band member individually.

“No,” Brian said fiercely and ignored the slightly worried look John gave him. “We can’t take a break, this might be our only shot at making it. We can’t afford to take a break.”

“But Brian-”

“He’s right,” Freddie sighed. Roger and John glared at the other alpha. “Queen can’t take a break.”

‘But a member of Queen just found out he’s pregnant,” John argued back, pointing at Brian. 

“I  _ am  _ right here.”

“And the other three are the fathers, Deaky, I mean- c’mon we’re going to be a family and a band. You’re the one who said we could be both!”   
“He might get hurt Fred. The pregnancy might-”

“I might not be pregnant Deaky,” Brian snapped. :”I might lose it tomorrow, I might have five fucking kids. Nobody knows but we  _ have  _ to try.”

John sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Fine, fine. I’m in how about you Rog?”

“Fuck it, but Brian,” The drummer looked at Brian sternly. “You gotta take care of yourself now.”

“Yes  _ mom _ .”

“Oh Bri, if you thought we were bad before just wait,” John snickered at Brian’s look of distress. 

“There’s someone else in there,” Freddie poked Brian’s stomach with a happy smile. 

“That is usually what happens when someone’s pregnant,” Brian sassed, swatting Freddie’s hand away. “Bigger problem, are we going to tell Anthony and the recording label?”

“Yes?”

“Was that a question or a response Rog,” John asked, placing a hand on his hip.

“That was a fuck you Deaky, should we tell them?”

‘Let’s wait until next year,” Brian proposed and when the alphas looked to him, he explained further. “See how my pregnancy goes and work to make an album so good they have to keep us signed.”

“We’re already that good,” Freddie boasted, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

“I am terrified to see what you’re child is going to be like,” Brian said and looked Freddie dead in the eye.

John and Roger cackled loudly, tripping over themselves. 

“ _ Our  _ kid is going to be fucking amazing thank you,” Freddie stuck his tongue out at Brian. 

“Uh huh.”

“Keep that attitude up Kitten, see what happens.”

Brian started to response but his stomach rebelled against the food he had eaten and sent the omega running to the bathroom.

“Brian, you okay?”

“Fuck you,” Brian grunted, wiping his mouth after vomiting his stomach empty. 

‘Alright, let’s get you to bed babe,” Roger snorted, helping Brian back to his room. John and Freddie followed the pair, talking loudly. Brian caught the end of their conversation as Roger slowly sat him down on the bed.

“-So I’ll move in my clothes into the closet, we’re going to need a bigger one of course.”

“Freddie, are you really going to try to fit all of your clothes into Brian’s closet, with ours?”

Freddie looked at John with raised eyebrows. “Who said anything about your clothes?”

“Freddie.”

“Deaky, daddy needs his clothes.”

John wrinkled his nose. “Oh God, don’t ever call yourself that again.”

Freddie snickered and flopped down next to Brian. He snuggled into Freddie’s warm chest and hummed happily, letting Roger wrap himself around Brian like an octopus. John shook his head fondly, crawled over Roger and ignored his complaining to wedge himself behind Freddie. The three alphas radiated heat like a furnace and caused Brian to quickly fall into a dreamless sleep. Brian managed to sleep through the night without having to get up and vomit, only waking when Freddie poked his face.

“What do you want,” Brian whined, scooting away from Freddie. 

‘We have to go in Kitten, record the album remember?” 

Brian grumbled into his pillow, trying to ignore the sun coming in through the window. John slowly rolled out of the bed and went to shower, the sound of running water woke up Roger with a curse. 

“Fuck?”   
“Morning sleeping beauty,” Freddie grinned at Roger.

The drummer flipped Freddie off and snuggled his face into the back of Brian’s neck. “No, ‘m comfy.”

John opened the door and let a billow of steam into the room. He grabbed a shirt off the ground and smacked Roger with it.

“Get up you lazy bastard.”

Brian peeked up from his pillow to see the time then groaned, stretching his limbs out. “C’mon Rog, let’s go record.”

Roger sighed dramatically, not moving from his spot on the bed. Brian got up and followed Freddie out, leaving John to move Roger.

“You should see the doctor today Kitten,” Freddie pressed a kiss against Brian’s shoulder, looking at Brian imploringly. 

“I find it ironic you want me to go to the doctor so bad,” Brian chuckled to himself and poured a cup of coffee. Freddie quickly swiped the cup from his hands before Brian could take a sip.

“Hey!”

“Sorry Kitten, no coffee for you,” Freddie singsonged, drinking Brian’s coffee. 

“Give me that cup or I will kill you,” Brian threatened though he knew it was a losing battle. 

‘As kinky as that sounds, nope! Say goodbye to coffee for the next nine months.”

“Say goodbye to sex for the next nine months,” Brian shot back, laughing when Freddie gasped loudly. 

“You’re loud,” Roger whined petulantly, being pushed by John into the room. 

“Like Brian during sex,” Freddie quipped, cackling when Brian squawked indignantly. The alpha gave Roger a quick kiss on the lips and turned to Brian.

‘I am serious Fred, nothing for nine months.”   
“I’m sure I can persuade you,” Freddie purred, licking his lips. 

“Down boy,” John snorted. “It’s nine in the morning.”

“So?”

“So, we have to record an album remember? I want to fuck Brian now too, but we do have other responsibilities.”

“Gee, thanks John,” Brian rolled his eyes. He gave the coffee pot a rueful glare and sat at the table. 

“Anytime Bri.”

“C’mon darlings, let’s go record,” Freddie said loudly, pushing Roger to the door. 

Brian and John followed Freddie outside, Brian was grateful they had left everything at the studio over the holidays so they wouldn’t have to lug everything back and forth. The four rumbled down the street to the recording studio and on the way they passed a hospital. Freddie gave Brian a pointed look as they passed and Brian grumbled under his breath. John parked the van and Brian bit back a curse at Freddie when he realized the hospital wasn’t that far from the studio.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Brian threw his hands up when Freddie looked at him yet again with the same pointed expression. “Fine Freddie, I’ll go. I’ll go right fucking now.”

“What are you talking about?” Roger looked at Brian like he had suddenly grown a new head. 

“There’s a hospital down the street that really wants me to go to.”

“You should,” John said from the driver's seat. ‘We can go with you, if you want?”

“No,: Brian sighed. “Record as much as you can, I’ll be back soon.”

Freddie opened the door for Brian and the omega hopped out, quickly making his way down the street. Brian could hear the alphas talking but he was too far away to hear what they were saying, to intent on getting in and out of the hospital as fast as possible. He stepped in front of the hospital doors and Brian immediately wished the alphas had came with him. Brian’s hands were sweaty from nerves and he took slow steps inside. The lobby was empty with only a receptionist at the front desk, typing away on the computer. Brian quickly walked up, his foot steps seemed to echo in the room. 

“Um, hello?”

The receptionist gave one last emphatic click on her keyboard then turned to Brian. “Can I help you?”

Brian swallowed nervously, all his confidence from earlier that morning vanished. 

“Yes, I was- can you schedule me for a test to see if I’m pregnant,” Brian lowered his voice, glancing around nervously. 

The receptionist smiled kindly. “Of course we can, someone just cancelled their appointment so are you free right now? It’s short notice but-”   
“Yes, yes please,” Brian said quickly. He needed to get an appointment before he talked himself out of it. 

“Alright, I’ll call the doctor and let him know you’re here. What’s your name?”   
“Brian, uh Brian May.”

“Have a seat Brian, the doctor should be out shortly.”

Brian sat on one of the cold waiting chairs in the room and sighed to himself. This was really happening, he was at a hospital to confirm he was pregnant. Oh God. 

A friendly looking man poked his head out from a door.

“Brian May?”   
Brian jumped up from his seat and walked over to the man. “That’s me.”

The man was an alpha yet he smelled friendly and warm. “My name’s Jim Hutton. I’ll be doing your test today, it seems like we have your records on file. Have you been here before?”

“I had a uh hepatitis scare when I was younger.”

Jim made a sympathetic face. “I’m glad it wasn’t anything serious, if you’d follow me please.”

The doctor led Brian down a long hallway to a small room with an examining bed in the middle. 

‘Alright Brian, I’m going to ask you a few questions so just make yourself comfortable on the bed.”

Brian sat on the bed, wincing at how loudly the paper crinkled as he moved, and took a deep breath.

“Have you taken a pregnancy test already?”   
“Yesterday.”

“And when was your last heat?”

“A month ago.”

Jim stopped writing and looked up at Brian. “When did you first suspect you were pregnant?”

Brian bit his lip, twirling his thumbs. “Well, my heat only lasted one day and I was sick immediately after. That hasn’t gone away and I’ve gained weight.”

Jim made a noise of surprise. “Well, heats usually end either after the week’s over or the person’s pregnant. You were probably sick right after because you’re heat ended so abruptly, you’re body’s way of complaining.”

Brian cracked a smile, becoming more relaxed. Jim seemed like a nice and funny man, one he could trust. Jim hummed and looked at his clipboard then at Brian. 

“Well, here’s my plan. We take a blood test today to see if you’re pregnant and the results should be back in a few days. Then after that, if you’re open to a christmas present early, come in for an ultrasound.”   
“O-okay,” Brian said, sounding slightly shaky. 

Jim gave Brian a warm grin and patted his knee. “I know it happens pretty fast, especially if it’s your first. But I promise I will try to get you the results as quickly as I can, is there a number you prefer I call?”

Brian gave him the number for the apartment, praying he would answer that call instead of Freddie. 

“Good, now if you’ll roll up your sleeves and I’ll take a blood sample,” Jim clapped his hands.

The whole process was done in less than five minutes and a pretty nurse came in and took the blood from Jim. 

‘We’ll call as soon as possible.”

“Thank you Doctor Hutton,” Brian said gratefully, Jim was actually nice and understanding. Brian hoped Jim would be his doctor for the pregnancy, something about the man made Brian trust him. The doctor showed Brian out and the receptionist waved at Brian goodbye. Brian waved back, smiling, and he noticed her name was Dominique. The guitarist walked with a bounce in his step back to the recording studio, some of the anxiety lifted from his shoulders now that he actually went to the doctors. Brian’s little bubble of serenity was abruptly burst with his first step into the studio. Anthony angrily pushed past Brian and out the door, slamming it behind him.

“Fucking Bastard,” Roger yelled from the studio. 

Brian slowly crept to the room, Roger seemed to be nearly foaming at the mouth. John was frowning and angrily strumming his bass.

“Kitten,” Freddie grinned when he saw Brian, bringing the omega into a tight hug.

“What the hell just happened?” Brian asked as Freddie let him go. 

“Son of a bitch won’t give us our money,” Roger growled, blowing a puff of smoke into the air. 

‘What do you mean?”

“He means that bastard pulled up in a car more expensive than the apartment and tried to give us fifty quid as a paycheck,” John said angrily, trying to take his anger out on the strings of his bass.

“Fifty quid, are you joking? We’re going to need more,” Brian gasped, the logistics of trying to survive with a baby on fifty quid each just didn’t work. 

“So, it’s true then?” Freddie said urgently, grabbing Brian’s arm. 

Roger and John dropped their instruments and ran over to Brian. Brian have his alphas a small smile. 

“I took a blood test and the doctor will call in a few days.”

“Then fuck, we are going to need more money,” Roger groaned though he was grinning widely. 

Brian let out a laugh, nodding. 

“What do  _ you  _ need money for,” A voice growled behind them.

Brian whipped around and his stomach dropped. Standing in the doorway was Anthony, lazily smoking a cigarette. How much had he heard?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if anyone's wondering, yes I will be including more people from the boys's lives.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in concert/marching band in high school and let me tell you, the number of drum sticks thrown and stuck in walls and ceilings was absurd.

“I don’t know, living maybe?” John snapped as he glared at Anthony hard enough Brian was surprised Anthony wasn’t on fire. 

“Make a better album, get a better paycheck,” Anthony fired back, staring critically at Brian. ‘Doesn’t seem like you’re too bad off, gained a few pounds hasn’t he,” Anthony snorted, waving a hand at Brian. 

Brian blinked, anger and indignation made him flush slightly. 

“What the fuck did you just say,” Roger growled, clenching his fists at his sides.

‘Oh, and what do you think you’re gonna do little man?” Anthony taunted, flicking cigarette ash onto the ground. 

Roger took a threatening step forward but Brian stopped him, grabbing the alpha by the shoulder.

“Rog, he’s just being a piss ant, ignore him.”

Roger glared at Anthony for a beat before the anger slowly drained out of his frame, the alpha squeezed Brian’s hand on his shoulder.

‘Atta boy,” Anthony sneered then whistled like he was calling a dog. “Back you go.”   
Brian felt Roger tense up under his hand and John and Freddie bristle. 

“Fuck off you dick, we’ll record you’re bloody album alright?” Brian snapped, he had to get Anthony out before one of the alpha’s decked him. Punching your producer wouldn’t be a wise thing to do for a new band. 

“You better,” Anthony scoffed, snubbed out his cigarette against the door way, and left. 

Roger and Freddie flipped off the alpha’s back, John just grinded his teeth together in anger. 

“What a fucking prick,” Freddie growled. 

“Let’s just make this album yeah?” Brian sighed, letting go of Roger. 

“If he won’t pay us, I’m going to make this the most expensive album ever created,” Freddie threatened, swinging the microphone around. 

“Merry Christmas, try to pay for this fucking album,” Roger snorted and gave Brian's hand a squeeze before he jumped behind his drum set. 

The boys played their songs loud and angry, trying to vent their frustration by playing. Brian decided they should probably take a break when one of Roger’s sticks went flying into the wall.

“Anybody hungry?”

Roger grumbled under his breath as he walked to pull his drum stick out of the wall. John snorted at Brian’s attempt at distraction, watching Roger try to pull his drum stick from the wall with an amused expression.  

“Getting cravings already kitten,” Freddie smirked from where he was standing.

‘Actually, yeah Fred. I am, you know what I’m really craving right about now?”   
Freddie sighed, shaking his head. “I can guess, it’s-”

“Coffee, I’m really wanting some coffee right about now,” Brian continued, interrupting Freddie. 

The alpha laughed and waved a finger in front of Brian’s face. “This is going to be a hard battle, isn’t?”   
“Jesus, before you two fuck on the ground can we get food,” Roger whined.

“Since when have you ever turned down sex Rog,” John scoffed, staring at the blonde.

“Since I’m starving, and Brian’s too pretty to fuck on the ground though he would look hot with rug burn on his knees.”

“Right here Rog, right here,” Brian commented.

“Why don’t you two go get food then?” Freddie pointed to Roger and John.

“Can’t you go?” 

“Pregnant,” Brian piped up, smiling when Roger glared at him.

“And have you seen these hands darling? Not meant for physical labor,” Freddie cried dramatically, fanning himself. 

“Oh for God’s sake, you drama queens,” John chuckled. “Fine, we’ll-”

“Sorry boys, but we’re going to have to cut today short,” Anthony popped his head in suddenly.

“We’ve been here for three hours?”

Anthony glared at Brian. “Come in early, I’ve got somewhere to be so you can’t stay. Out.”

“Yessir,” Roger said sarcastically, glaring right back at Anthony. 

“Kind of hard to make an album when we can’t be here to long,” Brian pointed out with a cheeky grin. 

Anthony just held the door open more and pointed. The four shared an annoyed look then John sighed. 

“Fine, but expect us early tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait,” Anthony rolled his eyes at the four musicians as they passed him. 

“What a nice chap,” Freddie joked once they were on the road home.

“Such a great producer,” John agreed sarcastically from the driver’s seat. 

Roger and Brian laughed in the back seat as John and Freddie continued to say sarcastically nice things about Anthony. Freddie bounded up the stairs to their apartment and ran to Brian’s bedroom. Brian followed the eager alpha with some apprehension, wondering what he was up to. He found Freddie staring at Brian’s open closet with a frown.   
“Fred, what the hell are you doing?”

John and Roger leaned around Brian to look at Freddie, almost afraid to be in his direct line of sight.

“Time to redecorate,” Freddie bounced up and down, an excited gleam in his eyes. 

The other three groaned, knowing Freddie would go all out and they were right. The boys spent the entire next week split between recording their second album and following Freddie's direction of rearranging the rooms. It was unanimously decided, and by unanimously decided Freddie just dumped everything into Brian’s room and the other two alphas followed suit, that Brian’s room would be theirs. Fitting all of their clothes into one closet was a bit of a challenge but somehow they figured it out. Brian was slightly afraid to open his closet though because the clothes would probably come tumbling out and crush him. The omega was enjoying a nice cup of tea, glaring at John’s hot cup of coffee, when Freddie came waltzing into the living room wearing a horrible Christmas sweater.

“Jesus Fred, what are you wearing,” Roger cackled, getting louder when Freddie posed theatrically. 

“It’s December first Darling!”

“Oh God, it’s starting,” John sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

The phone rang and Brian groaned. That was most likely one of their parents asking their plans for Christmas. No one made a move to answer it, too afraid it would be one of their mother’s.

‘Fine, I’ll bite the bullet,” Brian snorted and picked up. “Hello?”

“Hello, is this Brian May.”

“Yes?”

“Hi Brian, It’s Jim!”

Brian straightened up, looking at the alphas. “Yes, doctor, is-what’s the results.”

“Congratulations you are pregnant Brian,” Jim said cheerfully but Brian could tell there was more. 

John, Roger, and Freddie had gathered in front of Brian and were staring at him anxiously, waiting for the answer.

“And well, it’s nothing bad but your blood test showed a high level of hCG and I would like you to come in for an ultrasound.”

“What’s hCG?’

“It’s the pregnancy hormone, one the body produce once pregnant and you are showing high levels for only being six weeks pregnant.”

Brian look a deep breath, ignoring the alphas worried looks. “O-okay, can I come in now?”

“Right now? Hm, let me see,” There was a sound of rustling paper then typing on a computer. “Yeah, I can fit you in thirty minutes. See you then!”   
“Okay, be right there,” Brian said quietly, hanging up.

“Bri, is everything okay? Was that the doctor?”

Brian grinned then threw himself at the three alphas. “I’m pregnant, I’m really pregnant!”

Brian made sure to kiss each of his alphas squarely on the lips, endorphins flooding his body.

“So, what did the doctor want?” Roger asked after they calmed down slightly. 

“I need to have an ultrasound, something about having high hCG?”

“The pregnancy hormone?”

The three stared at Roger surprised. The blonde alpha huffed and rolled his eyes. “I was a biology major you assholes.”

“Should we come with you kitten?” Freddie asked, ignoring Roger. 

“No, stay. I shouldn’t be that long,” Brian said slowly, biting his lip.

“You sure babe?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back,” Brian smiled and kissed his alphas goodbye, hurrying down the road to the hospital. This time, Brian felt more calm stepping into the large waiting room. It was still relatively calm and the same receptionist, Dominique, was at the counter. 

“Hello, here for Doctor Hutton?” She grinned at Brian.

“Yes he is, how you doing Brian,” Jim said, walking up and holding a clipboard.

“I’m good Doctor,” Brian smiled.

“C’mon on back then,” Jim led Brian down the same hallway and into a similar room with an examining chair and what Brian guessed was an ultrasound machine. Brian sat on the chair and swung his legs, looking around the room. Jim was fiddling around with the scanner and turned to Brian.

“I don’t mean to pry Brian, but do you have any alphas?”

“Yes,” Brian blushed slightly. “I told them not to come though, just in case it was something bad.”

Jim remained silent, waiting for Brian to continue. 

“Just, I wanted to be able to compose myself before I told them, figure out what to say and all that.”

“I understand that,” Jim nodded. “But it’s also good to have a support system Brian and high levels of hCG isn’t a bad thing.”

“Then what is it,” Brian sighed, leaning back as Jim motioned him to do. 

“It usually means you might be pregnant with twins or possibly triplets,” Jim said matter of factly.

‘What?” Brian squeaked, sitting back up.

Jim smiled, patting Brian’s shoulder and gently pushed him to lay back down. “This is what the ultrasound is for Brian, to see how many babies are here.”

“O-okay,” Brian said shakily, wincing when cold jelly was smeared onto his stomach.

‘Sorry,” Jim smiled apologetically. “Alright, let’s see.”

The monitor screen flickered on and displayed a moving triangular shape. Jim hummed and gently moved the scanner around Brian’s lower stomach. The omega’s eyes were glued to the screen, unable to tell what was happening but his anticipation grew with every passing second. 

“There!” Jim grinned and leaned towards the screen. 

And Brian heard a heartbeat. It thumped loudly and alive across the room, as if to say I’m alive, I’m here! But then Brian heard another heart beat, just as strong and persistent as the first one. Two little heartbeats seemed to echo in the stunned silence of the room. 

“Oh,” Jim blinked. “Well-”

‘Is that, is there two?” Brian whispered, stupidly afraid if he spoke too loudly the heartbeats would stop. 

“Well,” Jim said again. “Definitely two and a possible third but it’s too early to find the little rascal.”

“Three?” Brian yelled in shock and two little heartbeats drummed a little louder. Yes, yes, yes!

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Brian thought. Three? He might be pregnant with triplets oh fuck.

“Brian,” Jim asked hesitantly. “Are you alright?”

Brian’s eyes snapped to the screen again, he couldn't really see anything. “Could I, can i have that please?”

“A copy?”

Brian nodded quietly, mind still consumed by the two heartbeats. Jim handed him a printed picture of the ultrasound and Brian cradled it like it was a physical baby, staring wondrously. 

“I’m going to officially say that you should start taking prenatal vitamins and come see me after the new year for a check up,” Jim gave Brian a towel to wipe the jelly off, helping the omega off the chair. 

“Thank you,” Brian said, still gazing at the pictures. 

“No problem, and Brian?”

Brian looked up at the doctor.

“Good luck.” 

Brian grinned and walked out of the hospital on cloud nine, he felt weightless walking down the side walk with the ultrasound picture in his pocket. He reached the door of the apartment in record time, took a deep breath and walked inside. Too late to turn back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He may be pregnant with triplets, but I guarantee it's not what you think. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

A bright flash of white light momentarily blinded Brian once he stepped inside, causing Brian to stagger back. 

“What the hell?” He spluttered, rubbing his eyes.

“Oh shit, sorry babe,” Roger winced, lowering Brian’s camera. 

“Nice going blondie,” Freddie snorted, running up to pull Brian inside. “C’mon Kitten, what’d the doctor say?”

An idea popped into Brian’s head and he grinned. “Later, give me the camera Rog.”

Roger rolled his eyes but gave Brian the camera, stealing a quick peck on Brian’s lips. Brian pretended to gag and wipe his mouth and John laughed loudly. 

‘I’ll get you for that babe,” Roger threatened, puffing out his chest. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Brian waved Roger’s threat away. “Now you three stand together.”   
“What is this, a school picture,” Freddie joked and threw his arms around John and Roger’s shoulders. 

Roger hummed, dragging his eyes up and down Brian’s body. “Is Brian the slutty professor?”

Roger blatantly checking him out did cause a shiver to run through Brian’s body but he ignored it, bringing the camera up to his face. 

“You wish Taylor, now get ready.”

John and Freddie snickered at the look Roger gave Brian but obeyed the omega, getting into position. 

‘Should we smile,” John asked sarcastically.

Brian shrugged, making sure he had all three of the alphas in frame. “You can do whatever you want since I’m having triplets,” and the camera flashed.    
For fifteen whole second, nothing made a sound. The three alphas were in stunned silent, staring at Brian. 

“What?” John shrieked, breaking the silence and made the other two alphas jump in surprise. “You, what?”

“Three, there’s three? Inside you,” Roger babbled, mouth agape. 

“Brian,” Freddie whispered but his voice caused everyone to turn to the alpha. “Is it true, are you really-triplets?”

Brian gulped around the nervous lump in his throat and with a shaking hand took out the pictures from the doctor. “Definitely twins and the doctor said there could be another.”

“Oh god,” John cried and rushed forward, sweeping Brian into a bruising kiss. Brian was so surprised he dropped the photograph of the ultrasound, having to grab onto John or else he’d fall over. 

“Fuck Brian, we’re gonna be parents fuck,” Roger babbled, staring at Freddie mouth agape. 

John curled a hand around the nape of Brian’s neck and the other rested gently on Brian’s lower back to draw Brian closer. The omega let out a surprised whimper at John’s hungry intensity, grabbing the alpha by the shoulders for balance. 

“Jesus Deaky, are you trying to devour him?” Freddie teased, though the sight of the two kissing made the singer very interested. 

John pulled away from Brian slightly, embarrassed.

“Sorry Brian, it’s just-you’re pregnant with our children! We’re going to be a family.”

Brian blinked, still slightly dazed from John kissing him. “And? Doesn't mean you have to stop kissing me Deacon.”   
The alphas laughed at Brian’s sass and Roger gently patted Brian’s rear. 

“No,” John hummed, smirking. “Just means we have to be more careful.”

Brian rolled his eyes dramatically. “Uh huh.”

“Oh please Babe,” Roger snickered, now grabbing Brian’s ass in one hand. “Rough or gentle, we can make you cum so hard you forget your name.”

_ Jesus,  _ if that didn’t make Brian’s body very interested. Heat pooled in his stomach and groin and an excited shiver ran up Brian’s spine.

“You like that idea kitten,” Freddie grinned with a dark glint in his eyes. “Don’t you?”

Brian pretended to hum condescendingly though he was fully certain John could feel his erection pressing against him. “I might.”

John chuckled, shoving a thigh between Brian’s legs and pressing against his cock. The sudden friction made Brian groan, throwing his head back and exposing his neck to Roger. 

“You seem pretty interested Bri,” John let Brian grind against his thigh, enjoying the view of Brian become increasingly desperate. Roger licked up Brian’s neck to his earlobe and gently nipped it, tugging at the skin. Freddie rushed forward and pulled Brian down into a messy kiss, catching the omega off guard. But before Brian could kiss back, Freddie leaned away and made Brian chase his lips. 

“Think you’re up for that babe?” Roger murmured against Brian’s shoulder as he bite down. 

Brian whined at the sudden bloom of pain from Roger and pouted at John when the alpha chuckled. 

‘Yes, just fuck me,” Brian snapped at Roger, still grinding against John’s thigh. 

John yanked his leg out from under Brian and grabbed his cock gently, grinning at the sharp gasp Brian let out. “You want us to do what?”

Brian worried his lip between his teeth, if John was going to be an ass then two could play at that game. The omega looked at each of the alphas from under his eyelashes, trying to be demure as possible. 

“Please fuck me, please? I need you to fuck me, please please please,” Brian begged, making sure to have his voice raise an octave. “I need it, please fuck me so good.”

Roger swore under his breath and captured Brian’s lips in a bruising kiss. “What do you need babe, say it,” The alpha groaned. 

“Fuck me, please,” Brian smirked when John moaned loudly. 

‘Keep smirking Kitten, see what happens,” Freddie said confidently, giving Brian’s ass a quick slap. 

“Bedroom,” Roger breathed, his voice already sounded husky. “Now.”

“For once Roger, that’s a good idea,” Brian licked his lips and grinded against John.

“Oh I’m so going to make you pay for that,” Roger chuckled darkly.

Freddie grabbed Brian’s arm and dragged him off to their shared bedroom, stopping to squeeze Brian’s ass or cock. Brian turned back and saw John and Roger share a passionate kiss before they followed Brian and Freddie. Roger stole Brian away from Freddie’s wandering hands and gently pushed him onto the bed. 

“Rog,” Brian whined, squirming on the bed. 

The alpha grinned sexily and crawled up Brian’s body to his face, kissing Brian’s neck. Out of the corner of his eye, Brian saw John dig around the clothes on the floor and picked up a nearly empty bottle of lube. John chuckled darkly and tossed the bottle to Freddie. 

“So who wants to stuff him full first?”

A warm wave of want rushed through Brian’s whole body and he arched his back off the bed, trying to kiss Roger. 

“Hands and knees babe,” Roger rumbled against Brian’s neck. “Now,” He emphasized with a sharp slap to Brian’s ass. 

The omega moaned and scrambled out from under Roger to follow his orders. 

“Good boy,” John cooed, running a hand along Brian’s shivering side. “Now why don’t you suck my cock hm?”

John’s filthy words punched the air out of Brian’s lungs and he stared up at the alpha, shocked. And then John’s cock was pushed against Brian’s lips, the alpha’s strong scent filled Brian’s nose making him moan. Brian opened his mouth and slowly took John deeper and deeper into his throat until John’s cock bumped against the back of his throat. John threw his neck back, cursing loudly and grabbed a fistful of Brian’s hair. The omega quickly made himself relax around John’s girth and let the alpha slide in even deeper into Brian’s mouth, Brian’s nose bumped against John’s curly pubic hair. 

“Hey babe,” Roger said in an airy tone, tracing a finger around the small of Brian’s back. “Remember how you said I didn’t have any good ideas?” 

Roger didn’t actually expect Brian to answer him, did he? Brian’s mouth was currently occupied and the omega felt John begin to thrust in shallow motions. 

“I think I’m going to fuck you numb,” Roger growled and shoved a cold, lubed finger into Brian’s hole. Brian shrieked around John’s cock and the alpha nearly came from the vibrations in Brian’s throat.

“Oh fuck Bri, fuck you’re so good at taking cock,” John swore, already sounding out of breath. 

Roger didn’t give Brian anytime to adjust to the sudden intrusion, pushing in another finger and scissoring them apart. While Roger prepared Brian fast and rough, Freddie ran his hands over every inch of Brian he could reach and paid special attention to Brian’s growing stomach. Freddie’s nimble fingers pinched Brian’s sensitive nipples and scratched his skin, making the omega whimper and moan. Roger soon made it to three fingers, stretching Brian’s rim open. John could tell he was about to fuck Brian so the alpha used his fist full of Brian’s hair and began to shallowly fuck Brian’s mouth. Brian tried to suck John’s cock as best he could but John didn’t let him catch a break and spit began to foam out of the corners of Brian’s mouth. Roger watched John like a hawk, waiting for the perfect moment to drive Brian insane. He saw john’s thighs start to twitch and his breath become harsher as he raced towards cumming. John caught Roger watching him and grinned, grinding his cock into Brian’s throat. 

“Make me cum Bri, make me cum,” John growled, feeling Brian’s throat tighten as he face fucked the omega. Soon John reached his climax and spilled in Brian’s mouth, pulling his flaccid cock out of Brian’s mouth which made him cough. Brian swallowed as much of John’s cum as he could, licking his lips as he glanced up at John. 

“Don’t worry Bri, I’m not done with you,” John promised, kissing Brian and he moaned when he tasted his own cum in Brian’s mouth. 

Roger groaned at John and Brian kissing, knowing he needed to get his cock in Brian as soon as possible. He pulled out his fingers, making Brian whine, and placed the head of his cock against Brian’s fluttering hole. 

“Relax babe,” Roger gripped Brian’s hips and slowly inched his cock into Brian’s tight ass. 

“Fuck Rog, oh fuck,” Brian gasped, trying to push himself against Roger’s cock. ‘Just like that, oh christ, please!”

“Louder babe, scream for me,” Roger swore when he finally pushed inside Brian all the way, his hips flush with Brian’s ass. Brian keened loudly at the fullness he felt, Roger’s cock pressed against Brian’s prostate driving him mad. 

“Wait Rog,” Freddie crawled up to Brian’s face and lifted his head up by placing a finger under his chin. “Think you can get up kitten?”

“Fuck Freddie,” Roger groaned, eyes widening. “You have the best ideas.”

Together, the three alphas helped Brian so he was kneeling upwards with Roger behind him, cock still buried deep in his ass. Brian gasped at the new angle and wiggled on Roger’s cock, grinning when he heard the alpha choke back a curse. Freddie kneeled between Brian’s slightly opened legs, pressing their cocks together. 

“Oh fuck,” Brian mewled at the sudden friction to his desperate cock, nearly cumming. 

Roger grabbed Brian’s hips again and started to thrust in and out of Brian in shallow motions. 

“Roger please,” Brian begged, trying to impale himself on Roger’s cock. “Harder, please, fuck I need it harder.”

“Louder,” Roger growled, digging his fingernails into the soft skin of Brian’s hips leaving angry red marks. 

“Fuck Roger! Please,” Brian cried out, the short not enough nudges of Roger's cock against his prostate caused tears of frustration to roll down his cheeks. Freddie cooed and kissed Brian sweetly on his forehead, brushing the sweaty hair off his face. 

“You’re being so good kitten, so good for us.”

Roger decided to pity Brian and thrusted sharply into the inviting heat of Brian’s hole, moaning when he clenched around the alpha’s cock. 

“Fuck, you feel so good around my prick babe,” Roger bit down on Brian’s neck as he set a brutal pace, bouncing Brian on his cock. 

“Yes, yes, there, fuck, harder oh god,” Brian babbled, quickly getting lost in the feeling of Roger fucking him. 

John recovered from his orgasm and joined Freddie in front of Brian, taking turns to suck and bite Brian’s chest. Roger’s orgasm caught him off guard. He was so focused on Brian bouncing up and down, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open, that his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, leaving the alpha breathless. 

“Shit,” Brian choked as Roger released inside of him, the warm cum filling him up to the brim. The omega leaned against Freddie’s solid chest, panting and sweaty. 

“Please,can I cum? I need it, please let me cum,” Brian whined and tried to push himself up to kiss Freddie. 

“Of course you can kitten,” Freddie purred seductively, licking his lips like a hungry predator. ‘Let me help.”

And with that, Freddie helped Brian lift off of Roger and a warm trickle of cum ran down his leg making Brian flush but Freddie showed himself to be the devil. The alpha lifted Brian off Roger’s cock and sank Brian down onto his in one swift movement. The sudden fullness and overstimulation made Brian howl, he writhed on Freddie’s cock trying to escape the intense pleasure. 

“Freddie, uh fuck, fre-fuck!”   
Freddie grinned up at Brian, sweat making his hair stick to his neck. ‘That’s it kitten, scream for us. I wanna hear your voice kitten,” Freddie grunted, pinching and rolling Brian’s nipples between his fingers. 

Brian felt his orgasm start to build deep within him so he started to roll his hips in time with Freddie’s thrusts, the intense pleasure had him crying out. John sneaked a hand around Freddie to grab Brian’s cock roughly and massage the pulsing organ, pressing a thumb against the sensitive head. 

“Oh god, oh god yes yes yes,” Brian screamed, arching his back to chase the rushing feeling of his orgasm. The omega exploded on Freddie and his own chest, clenching around Freddie’s cock like a vice. Freddie watched Brian come apart at the seams, the feeling of Brian cumming on his chest and squeezing his cock tipped Freddie over the edge. He came deep in Brian and the omega twitched as he was filled with more cum, cock trying to harden again but unable to so soon after a mind blowing orgasm. Freddie gently laid Brian on his back and slid out, moaning at the sight of his and Roger’s cum dripping out of Brian’s red and puffy hole. Someone ran a hand gently over Brian’s extended stomach. Brian had to blink tears out of his eyes to see it was John who was looking at Brian with what could only be described as a loving expression. 

“Think you can take one more Bri?”

“Yes,” Brian croaked though his ass clenched, he knew he was going to be sore tomorrow. “Please, I can. Fuck me John.”

“Shit,” John swore, squeezing Brian’s inner thigh in one hand. “Say that again Bri, say it for me.”

Brian willed his fucked out body to move and rolled onto his stomach. “Please fuck me John.”

John moaned like the air was punched out of him and he scrambled to pull Brian to him. The alpha sank into Brian easily but he still gasped at the velvety heat that enveloped his cock perfectly.

“Fuck Bri, it’s like you were made for us,” John rasped as he started to fuck Brian. 

Brian rested his face against an arm, rocking with John. The pair quickly fell into a sensual rhythm of fucking, John making sure he wasn’t hurting Brian. Brian’s second orgasm, while not as intense as the first, still left him breathless and shaking. He spilled onto the sheets beneath him and whined as John picked up the pace. Roger and Freddie moaned Brian’s name, causing the omega to look up at his alphas. The pair were jerking off in front of Brian. Roger and Brian made eye contact and Roger came with a shuddering curse, some of his cum hit Brian’s hair and back. Freddie stuttered and followed suit, hitting Brian’s cheek with his cum. The omega gasped when Freddie’s cum landed on his face, taking some off with his tongue. John knew he wouldn’t last much longer, the sight of his lovers cuming pushed him over, and he grinded deep into Brian. Brian bit his lip as John released inside him, he felt full and used. John slowly pulled out and lazily reached off the bed for a shirt to wipe everyone off with. Freddie and Roger helped Brian up the bed, Brian felt his limbs start to turn to jelly. He felt so fucked out, almost like he was floating and the gentle wiping motions just served to relax him further. John tossed the dirty shit away and collapsed next to Brian, pulling the omega on top of him. Roger and Freddie flanked Brian, tossing an arm over Brian’s body. Brian hummed sleepily and snuggled against John’s chest, inhaling the alpha’s comforting scent. He was just about to drift off to sleep when Roger sat up frantically. 

“Fuck! We have pictures tomorrow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was getting a sleeve done and Queen came on. I had to do everything in my power to not dance along and fuck up my ink, man it was close.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a fluffy chapter, I promise things will start to kick off v soon ;)

Brian didn’t even bother to open his eyes, just sighed against John’s naked chest.

“What.”

Roger winced at Brian’s tone and smiled sheepishly at the omega. 

“Well, uh, we need to do press for the album. Get a cover and all that so I got Anthony to hire some bloke named Mick Rock to take some pictures,” Roger explained in a rush, biting his lip. 

“What kind of name is Mick Rock,” Freddie snorted, cuddling closer to Brian. 

‘Says the man who named himself Freddie Mercury,” John retorted and giggled when Freddie slapped his shoulder. 

“Freddie Mercury is a great name, the legend Freddie Mercury,” Freddie exaggerated, throwing his hands out wide and nearly whacked Roger in the face. 

“Why do we have to take pictures,” Brian grumbled unhappily.

“We should have a cover for the album,” Freddie sighed then grinned. “Maybe a naked photo shoot?”   
Both John and Brian glared at Freddie. 

“We are never doing a naked photo shoot,” Brian grunted at Freddie. “Nope, no way.”

Freddie snickered and ran a gentle hand down Brian’s back. 

“But you’d look so cute kitten! With your little belly and everything,” Freddie cooed, rubbing circles in Brian’s back.

Freddie mentioning Brian’s stomach made him unconsciously rest a hand over his growing belly. 

“If I’m having triplets Fred, I won’t be small.”   
“But still cute,” Freddie chirped. 

Brian snorted and leaned over to give Freddie a peck on the lips. “Such a charmer.”

“That’s all me kitten,” Freddie smiled smugly and squeezed Brian’s ass. 

Brian scooted away from Freddie’s wandering hands and laughed when the alpha pouted. “Feed me then fuck me Fred. I’m hungry.”

“John, you cook,” Roger said immediately, pointing at the alpha in question.

“I’ll make cheese toast, I swear to god,” John threatened, making an offended sound when the other three groaned. 

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Brian sighed dramatically, pushing himself off of John. Roger watched Brian get dressed with a smirk, winking when the omega made a face at him. Brian shuffled out to the kitchen and began to make dinner. The smell of food drew the alphas out of the bedroom and they sat down at the table. 

“So are we really calling our second album Queen Two?” Roger asked, lighting a cigarette. 

‘We’re an imaginative bunch,” Brian commented from the stove. He smiled to himself when Roger laughed. 

“I used all my creative juices naming the fairy feller’s master-stroke,” Freddie sighed like he was exhausted.

“That’s the name of the painting Fred, that is literally just the name,” John snorted, giggling at Freddie’s evil look. 

“Quick Brian, play procession! Freddie got murdered,” Roger cackled and tried to dodge Freddie smacking him. 

“Now kids,” Brian huffed theatrically, putting a hand on a hip. “Behave or no dinner for you.”

“Oh, so you’re going to be the strict parent?”

Brian shrugged, making a shooing motion at Roger. “All I know is that in nine months I will have to make sure six kids instead of three stay alive.”

“Hey!” John said, mildly offended to be included with Freddie and Roger. 

Freddie on the other hand, reeled from the number Brian said. 

“Oh Christ on a crutch, there’s going to be seven people in this tiny apartment,” Freddie wheezed, pulling at his long hair. 

“Seven?” Roger made a face, counting in his head. “Fuck you’re right Fred, seven people?!”

“I’m surprised you can count that high,” Brian called from the kitchen.

“Bite me Brian!”

“Pretty sure that’s your job Rog,” Brian said cheekily, laughing at Roger’s cut off yell. He heard someone walk up to him but before Brian could turn around, Roger wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist. Roger poked his head around Brian and glared up at the omega. 

“Don’t tempt me babe,” Roger purred, dropping his hands to squeeze Brian’s ass. 

Brian knew Roger was just flirting, but the idea of bonding made Brian’s heart lurch. Is that what the they all wanted? Bonded for life? Roger noticed Brian went pale. 

“Babe, you alright?” Roger asked, concerned. 

“Y-yeah, it’s, I’m fine,” Brian shook himself slightly, smiling at Roger. “Just hungry is all.”

“So are we,” Freddie called impatiently from the table. 

Brian rolled his eyes playfully. “Then why don’t you come in here and cook?”

Roger gasped loudly. “No! Last time he tried, he fucking burned water.”

John laughed at Freddie’s expression. “How do you burn water?”

“I don’t know John. How is Roger still alive, these are questions we must ask ourselves,” Freddie threw his hands up, pointing a middle finger at Roger who was nearly falling over from laughing.   

‘Would you idiots just let me cook? Jesus,” Brian giggled, nudging a laughing Roger away with his hip so the omega could concentrate. 

 

Eventually, Brian finished cooking and the other three didn’t starve no matter how much they bitched that they were. Dinner was eaten in amiable silence and they crawled into bed, tired and full.

 

“So what time do we have to take pictures tomorrow,” John said around a yawn, falling backwards onto the bed. 

“Nine,” Roger grumbled into a pillow, cursing when Freddie pushed him over. 

“Rog, darling, what the fuck did you make something so god damned early,” Freddie complained and sat down on the bed, beckoning Brian to him. Brian smiled at Freddie and Roger’s arguing and crawled up next to John, settling down. 

“Get ready for the nude photo shoot boys,” Freddie grinned, laughing when Brian threw a pillow at him. 

Brian was having a very nice dream where Queen was playing at a concert, sold out and packed, and there were thousands of people screaming for them, for Queen. So Brian was understandably upset when someone shook him awake, interrupting Brian’s dream. 

“Wha,” Brian blinked, trying to fall back asleep.

“We have to get up kitten, time to be beautiful,” Freddie hummed and Brian could  _ hear  _ Freddie flipping his hair. 

Brian grunted and he heard John laugh off to his side. “I agree Bri, but Roger made the appointment.”

“Well fuck you too Deaky,” Roger huffed, smacking John’s hand away from his pack of cigarettes. 

Brian knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep so he hauled himself out of bed and to the bathroom, grumbling all the way. Showering woke Brian up considerately and he looked down at his stomach. Brian knew pregnancy was counted in weeks, which was just fucking confusing, so he was about seven weeks pregnant? He didn’t really look pregnant yet, just gained a tiny bit of weight around his lower stomach, more ate too much for breakfast than pregnant with triplets. John somehow convinced them to eat something before they piled into the van and drove off.

‘So what’s his name again?” Freddie asked suddenly, rubbing his eyes. 

“Rick no Mick, uh, Rock. Mick Rock! He’s a good photographer apparently.”

“He better be for nine in the morning,” Brian complained and tried to stifle a yawn. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Roger said offhandedly, fluffing Brian’s hair. 

Brian made a face at Roger but hummed happily at Roger playing with his hair. John pulled up to the studio and the four tiredly made their way inside. Surprisingly, Anthony was waiting for them standing next to a man with shaggy hair and a camera in his hands. 

“Hello Queen,” The man grinned, holding up his camera. “Ready to shoot?”

“You’re Mick then,” Freddie grinned and walked up to the man.    
“There’s wardrobe and makeup over there,” Anthony grunted, he was wearing dark sunglasses and Brian could tell he was glaring at them from behind the glasses. “Go get presentable.”

“Could say the same thing darling,” Freddie sighed and walked away from Anthony before the producer could react. Brian bit his lip to stop from laughing and followed Freddie. The costume designer and make up artist were remarkably nice, getting the band ready in record time. Before Brian knew it, he was standing in front black back drop with the rest of the band in front of him. 

‘Alright, Roger to the right, John to the left and Freddie in front,” Mick called out, kneeling down. 

“Ooh, orders,” Freddie dramatically fanned himself and Brian snorted. 

Mick grinned and raised his camera. They took pictures for about an hour before Mick called it.

“I’ve got some good ones, I’ll send you them when I develop them,” Mick said as he fiddled with his camera. 

“Can’t wait,” Freddie said excitedly, twirling in his outfit. 

Roger and John tried to smudge each other’s makeup, giggling to themselves. Brian was content to watch Roger and John slap each other like a pair of toddlers until he glanced at Anthony. The alpha was standing off to the side, tense and angry. He beckoned Brian over and the omega sighed, internally preparing for a fight. 

“We need to talk May,” Anthony said once Brian got closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnnnn. Has Anthony found out something he shouldn't have?


	19. Chapter 19

Brian tensed up, his palms became sweaty as he tried to keep his face blank.

“About?”

Anthony took off his sunglasses and Brian had to stop himself from taking a step back in shock, his eyes were bloodshot and bleary. 

“You, May, we need to talk about you.”

Alarm bells sounded off in Brian’s head but he kept his face neutral. “Why? I haven’t done anything-”

“Yet,” Anthony cut in and sighed. “Just, follow me.”

Anthony turned around and walked away, not bothering to see if Brian was behind him. Brian rolled his and with a huff, he followed Anthony into a hallway. 

‘What’s this about Anthony,” Brian said curtly, not wanting to beat around the bush. 

Anthony snorted to himself and sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Look, you know how I feel about you being in the band-”

“Is this what that’s about? Jesus,” Brian scoffed. “I figured you’d get over it already and-”

“Would you just let me finish,” Anthony interrupted Brian,  _ again _ , and Brian had to strongly resist the urge to swear at Anthony. 

“What I was going to say was that what you four do in your private life is your business, drugs hookers whatever, but your public life? That’s what we care about. To be blunt, you can’t get bonded. As long as you want to be a band, you can’t be bonded or married or, most of all, you can’t get pregnant.”

This time, Brian did reel back from Anthony. The alpha’s words hit him like a slap in the face. “W-what the hell are you talking about? Of course we can-”

“No you can’t May, aren’t you listening? A new band needs sex appeal to attract people, the music’s never enough. If you ever want to get anywhere, people will have to want to fuck you as well as listen to you. Tell me May, has there ever been a rock band with three bonded alphas and a bonded omega?” Anthony looked Brian right in the eyes, staring directly into Brian’s soul.

Brian knew, now matter how much of a prick he was, that Anthony was right. So saying ‘no’ felt like a defeat. 

“Exactly, and there never will be. I’m not saying you have to fuck every groupie that comes at you but keep an image.”

“But we could be that band, we could be the first to-”

“If you ever want to be anything May, you know that’s not true,” Anthony snapped, glaring at Brian like he was being foolish. “Either suck it up or ruin everything, it’s your choice.”

Brian bit his tongue, tasting bile in the back of his throat as Anthony’s words sunk in. “I’m guessing you haven’t talked to the others have you?” Brian said quietly. 

Anthony scoffed and gestured at the door. “They’d just tell me to fuck off, not listen to what I have to say but you Brian, you listen. You listen and you can save the band.”

Brian gave himself a mental slap on the face and straightened up, ignoring how his shirt pulled a little tighter than it used to. “You can be a real prick sometimes, you know that?”

Anthony let out a sharp bark of laughter. ‘How else do you think I’m still here?”

“Lucky us,” Brian bit out, jerking the door open in anger and left Anthony in the hallway. By the time Brian had reached John and Roger, he had calmed down enough to appear normal. John and Roger looked like raccoons, giggling and whipping eyeliner on each other.

“I leave you alone for five minutes,” Brian sighed dramatically, throwing his hand on his forehead. 

Freddie wandered over, chuckling, and gave Brian a hard kiss on the cheek. “You should wear makeup more often darling, it really enhances your features,” Freddie hummed as he ran a finger along Brian’s cheekbone. 

Brian flushed scarlet and tried to laugh Freddie’s compliment away. “I can’t pull off makeup Fred, not like you can.”

“You can pull off anything kitten,” Freddie cooed and squished Brian’s face between his hands. “My beautiful omega.”

Brian, try as he might, couldn’t help but flinch at Freddie’s words. He could never truly be Freddie’s omega, now could he? Freddie didn’t notice Brian’s reaction because the alpha was staring at the band’s logo on the wall. Freddie was star struck, his eyes were full of such wonder that Brian’s heart squeezed painfully in his chest. He couldn’t take that away from Freddie, or John, or Roger. They had all worked so hard to get where they were and still had a long way to go. And yet, Brian thought of the life growing inside him and maybe they could until Anthony walked in.

“We got some good shots boys, back to recording with you,” Anthony made a shooing motion at the four, giving Brian a pointed look. 

“I’m keeping this,” Freddie said offhandedly, pointing to his outfit.

“Whatever, it’s your paycheck.”

“All fifty quid,” John muttered under his breath, grinning when Roger laughed. 

“You four don’t need more money, stop buying drugs and going out and you’ll be fine,” Anthony snapped. Brian glared at the alpha and he noticed Anthony’s hands were shaking slightly. It couldn’t be from anger, it was more like tremors he couldn’t control. 

“That’s not all we need money for you bastard,” Roger snapped, looking like he wanted to say more but Brian glared at him. 

Anthony sneered at the drummer and looked at the door. “Like I said before, make a better album and get a better paycheck.”

“Our albums are good,” John said in a quiet but strong tone, looking Anthony dead in the eye. 

“Keep telling yourself that, now get out.”

“Look,” Freddie said with a strained smile. “Just because you woke up in the wrong side of the hooker doesn’t mean you can be a dick to us, you second rate-”

“Freddie,” Brian stopped the singer before he could tear Anthony a new one and get them fired. “He isn’t worth it alright?”

He placed a hand on Freddie’s chest and felt the alpha relax under his touch. “You’re right kitten, let’s go record,” Freddie gave Anthony one last glare and walked out, followed by Roger and John. 

“May,” Anthony called before Brian could close the door. “Don’t forget what I said.”

Brian clenched his jaw and closed the door with more force than was necessary but it was satisfying to hear the door frame rattle. When Brian joined the others, he noticed John was gone.

“Where’s Deaky?”

Roger giggled and pointed down the road. “He went to get your vitamins babe after seeing a woman carrying a baby and yelled oh yeah.”

Freddie grinned and giggled with Roger. “The poor woman nearly dropped the baby.”

Brian shook his head with a fond smile as the alphas dissolved into hysterics. “Alright, alright, people dropping babies is hilarious but we do need to record.”

Roger slinked over to Brian and ran a hand lightly down his side. “All work and no play babe?” Roger purred into Brian’s ear. Feeling cheeky, Brian turned to Roger and captured the alpha’s lips in a soft lips.

“We played last night didn’t we Rog, now we have to work,” Brian smiled at Roger with lowered eyelids and smirked to himself when Roger gaped at the omega in shock.

Freddie, on the other hand, snorted and patted Brian’s ass. “See Rog? He’s a minx.”

“Who, me?” Brian blinked innocently and blushed when Freddie didn’t move his hands. “You going to move your hand Fred?”

“No,” Freddie said cheerfully, pinching Brian’s ass.

The omega yelped and swatted away Freddie’s hand. “Fred! Not in public, not where-” Brian cut himself off and glanced towards the studio. “Not where they can hear us.”

Freddie scoffed and flipped the building off. “Who gives a shit what they think?”

“Yeah,” Roger jumped in. “We’re Queen! Fuck everybody else.”

Brian wanted to agree, he did, but Anthony’s words circled around his head like vultures waiting for Brian’s confidence to die. “Yeah.”

Before Freddie or Roger could comment on how subdued Brian’s voice became, Brian smiled.

“Let’s finish this hit album.”

“Fuck yeah,” Roger grinned and dragged Brian to the room with Freddie right behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh boyyyyy what's up with Anthonyyyyyyy??


	20. Chapter 20

The three band members quickly set everything up and messed around, waiting for John to return so they could start recording. 

“How long does it take to get vitamins?” Brian asked, mindlessly strumming on Red Special. 

“Maybe he got lost?” Roger suggested, blowing a puff of smoke into the air. 

“That’s you darling,” Freddie grinned and laughed when Roger flicked cigarette ash at the singer. John stumbled through the door, panting heavily, with a bag that rattled like a maraca.  

“Are you alright Deaky?” Brian asked, trying not to laugh at the frazzled alpha.

“Why. Are. There. So. Many. Vitamins?!” John panted, looking over all very panicked.

Brian couldn't help the small giggle that escaped him. 

“C’mon Deaky, let’s see what it took you an  _ hour  _ to get,” Roger snatched the bag from John and together he and Freddie riffled through the bag. John let out a defeated sigh and walked over to wrap his arms around Brian. 

“Was there a lot?” Brian hummed, rubbing John’s back in comforting circles. 

“So many, Bri, so many.”

“Oh Babe, do you want strawberry or blueberry flavored gummies?” Roger asked as he dug around. 

“Or blue raspberry,” Freddie made a face. “What the hell does blue raspberry taste like?”

“How about I take a different one each day and see what happens?” Brian suggested, looking at the two alphas over John’s head. 

“Or take them all at once and see if our kids get super powers.”

Brian loudly laughed at the horrified look Roger gave Freddie.

“It’s a miracle you’re alive Freddie.”

“I could say the same thing Taylor,” Freddie shot back immediately, smirking at the drummer. 

“Oh please Mercury, the things I’ve seen you do at parties!”

Brian sighed, tuning out the two arguing alphas and looked down at Deaky. “You okay Deaks?”   
John let out a huff and pulled Brian down into a sweet kiss that left the guitarist breathless. 

“Just thinking Bri, Christmas is coming up. What should we do?”

Brian groaned, he could already imagine another May Christmas dinner with his parents passive aggressive comments about Queen and his lifestyle. 

“Let’s spend it together, at the apartment.”

John looked pointedly at Freddie and Roger who were still arguing about the crazy shit they’ve seen the other do. 

“Can’t believe they’re going to be dads.”

Brian gulped and suddenly John’s weight against his stomach felt almost suffocating. “Yeah, well so are you Deacon,” Brian pointed out, thankful his voice didn’t come out shaking. 

“I’m gonna be the best dad.”

“Sure you are John,” Brian patted John’s back and smiled when John glared at him. 

‘Are you doubting me May?”

Brian shrugged and tried to smile innocently. “No, of course not Deaky.”

“Hmph,” John snorted and kissed Brian hard on the mouth. I'll get you for that.”

“Oh will you?”

John’s eyebrows raised to his hairline, staring at Brian with slight shock. “Brian, brian, brian, what am I going to do with you,” John wondered aloud, hands sliding down to the small of Brian’s back. 

“Could say the same thing about you Deacon,” Brian grinned, exposing his little canine teeth that made John’s heart flutter.“So we’ve decided to go with the blue raspberry vitamins,” Freddie announced and thrusted the pill bottle between John and Brian. 

“Really Freddie,” John glared slightly at the singer.

“Did we interrupt something,” Roger said innocently, smiling at John. 

“Play nice you two,” Brian chided the two alphas.

“I’m always nice!” Roger protested, giving John a loud kiss on the cheek. 

Freddie snorted and showed Brian the prenatal vitamins they finally picked out. 

“Blue raspberry Fred? What even is that?”

“No idea,’ Freddie grinned. “But it should be exciting.”

“Prenatal vitamins,” Brian deadpanned. “Absolutely thrilling.”

“Okay not exactly the most exciting pill you could take but-”

“Oh no no Fred, this is surely the most exciting pill I will ever take,” Brian protested dramatically. 

‘So now you’re sassy Kitten?”

“Me?”

“No, the other sexy pregnant omega,” Roger rolled his eyes, giving Brian a light swat on his ass. 

‘Yeah, yeah, you just want to get into my pants,” Brian pretended to pout, pushing out his bottom lip. 

“First of all, I already have,” Roger said and rested a hand squarely on Brian’s ass. ‘And second, I will always want to get into your pants.”

Brian made a face, showing his doubt. “Even when I’m massive, the size of a whale?”

“You’re pregnant with triplets Bri, of course you’re going to be big,” John stated, making a noise of protest when Freddie thumped his forehead.

“And beautiful Kitten, always beautiful.”

Brian couldn’t fight the blush that colored his entire face. “I bet you say that to all the pregnant omegas.”

“Only mine.”

And just like that, Brian’s warm and fuzzy feeling turned cold. He wasn’t Freddie’s, he could never be Freddie’s or the others. Not if they ever wanted Queen to get off the ground, no matter how much Brian’s heart cracked. 

“Yeah,” Brian swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. “Let’s, just, work on this album.”

The three alphas shared a worried look but didn’t say anything, following Brian to get ready to play. 

 

Brian threw himself into playing, pushing everything else to the back of his mind that wasn’t the album. The next three weeks, the four pulled nearly all nighters more often than not trying to finish their album. It seemed as if Brian blinked and suddenly it was a week until Christmas. Roger was currently on the phone with his parents explaining that he wouldn’t be home for Christmas, Queen was spending their Christmas together in their shitty little apartment and for once, Brian couldn’t wait for Christmas. 

“Yes I’ll call, yeah I promise, yes, yes, I will! Alright, love you,” Roger hung up the phone with a sigh. 

“Did it go well?” Freddie asked from his spot on the couch, immersed in a book about fashion history. 

“My mum nearly cried when I wasn’t coming home then tried to set me up with a friend’s daughter.”

“Oh the horror,” John said dryly. “At least you didn’t get a half hour lecture about having grand kids.”

“Don’t worry Deaky,” Roger snorted. “I’ll get that next time.”

The phone rang again and Roger glared at it. “I’m not getting that, it could be my mum.”

Brian rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the couch, moving Freddie’s legs off his lap. 

“It’s probably my parents, it’s my turn.”

Roger gave Brian a dramatic salute and Brian laughed at Roger’s theatrics, yelling when Roger stole his spot on the couch.

“Stealing from a pregnant man, that’s low of you Roger.”

“I’m doomed for hell,” Roger quipped, grinning when Freddie cackled. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, yes, is this Brian May?”   
“Speaking,” Brian caught John’s eye and shrugged when John looked at him questioningly. 

“Hi Brian, it’s Doctor Hutton. I just had a few questions for you.”

“Go ahead Doctor Hutton,” Brian chewed his bottom lip nervously.

“This is your first pregnancy correct?”

“Yes.” Now, all three alphas were watching Brian and waiting to hear the details. 

“Well, it’s highly recommended for first time parents to attend classes such as birth classes to prepare for their baby and I think you should start early since you’re expecting multiples.”

“Okay,” Brian breathed, relieved it was nothing serious. “I don’t have a clear schedule though.”

“No problem! The teacher is very flexible with her time, feel free to drop in whenever you can.”

“That sounds great, thank you Doctor Hutton,” Brian smiled, imaging the alphas trying to change a diaper on a baby dummy. “What is her name?’

“Mary, Ms. Mary Austin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've already said this but I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this story! Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think this story would get more than a thousand views. This story is a I didn't see what I wanted to read so I wrote it deal and I never imagined anybody else would be interested!! I was hoping, at most, a hundred people would see this story and maybe I'd get a comment or two. But this?!?!?! This story is really just getting off the ground and that's thanks to everyone who reads and comments and kudos, we're at chapter 20, let's see how far this crazy thing goes!

**Author's Note:**

> I realized, while writing this, the tags and the summary sound like two wildly different stories but I promise they're not!


End file.
